New Life
by techna96
Summary: Everyone was sad when Prowl died. But he didn't, he came back. He came back 'HUMAN'. Prowl and the others must learn to cope with his new identity. Prowl always wanted to be 'organic'. But he didn't know it would be this hard. But on the way, he learns new skill by a new friend. Could this friend be something more? How will her sad past effect his future. Prowl/OC Updated Summary.
1. Chapter 1: Wish

**Hope you guys like this. Sorry I suck so bad at Jazz.**

* * *

3rd POV

The Autobots were sitting in the plant; they just arrived back from Cybertron a few days ago. Many Cybertronians didn't want them leave. They were considered heroes for what they did. They mostly wanted Optimus Prime to stay. This left the Prime with surprise, honored, but mostly guilt. None of them realized he wasn't the real hero. The real hero was Prowl; he gave his spark to save the city, to save everyone.

Alpha Trion understood why the small team of Autobots wanted to stay on earth. They grew attached to it. They considered it more of a home then Cybertron. He was very understanding. He even pulled strings for Jazz to stay with them.

Jazz looked around. Optimus stood in deep thought, Ratchet was messing with medical equipment, Bulkhead was painting, and the young autobot Bumblebee was playing video games. It was too quiet. He felt a small amount of guilt. He wasn't able to stop Prowl giving his Spark to the Allspark, he knew he could never replace their Cyber Ninja.

He didn't notice Bumblebee pause his game. The young 'bot walked over to Jazz standing in the corner.

"It's not your fault, you know."

Jazz jumped a bit. He looked down at Bumblebee. "I just wish I knew more about the reason he did it." Bumblebee looked at Jazz, the ninja wasn't talking isn't his normal tone.

"Well it's pretty obvious." All the other 'bots looked over to Bumblebee.

"How so?" Optimus asked.  
"Didn't any of you pay attention to him? He loved learning everything about organics. He would always talk about how 'fascinating' they were. He acted like this was more of a home to him then Cybertron. So in a way, he gave his life to save HIS planet."

The Autobots looked at him for a moment. They couldn't believe he said that. They should have thought about it like that. Bumblebee always played pranks on Prowl, teased him. But if you thought about it, other than Bulkhead and Sari, Prowl knew the most about 'Bee.

"Well kid, I guess you got a good point there kid." The med 'bot said.

Just then Sari walked into the plant. All the 'bots walked over to her. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They pretended they weren't sad. "Nothing much, just bored out of processors"

"Well I got some cool news. Captain Fanzone found one of Prowl's Ninja stars, he talked to the Mayor, and they are going to make a tribute to him in the park. It's going to be really cool. Their gonna make a stand, and place the star standing up in it, and set a eternal flame to it."

"Well that's a nice jester Sari, but why would they want to set it on fire?" The Prime asked.

"It's not actually fire, its chemicals; the flame will never go out. My dad wants to make a big thing out of it, but I told we should only invite people who actually know him. Like you guys, me and my dad, captain Fanzone, and maybe even the Dinobots."

"I like the sound of that." Jazz said.

Bulkhead looked over to his painting sadly. He wanted to make his own tribute to Prowl. He looked down at his feet. It wasn't the one he was going to make, he was just practicing.

"Wow Bulkhead this is awesome!" Bulkhead looked over again at his painting. Sari was looking at his painting.

"Oh, thanks." He said quietly.

"Who is it?" She asked

"I was looking at Japanese art, and stuff. Like people, and what they look like. I started thinking..."

"Bulkhead, you know that's unhealthy." Bumblebee joked.

Bulkhead scowled at him. "ANYWAY, I remembered how Soundwave made us look human in the freaky mind thing. I didn't like the way Prowl looked. I needed more practice making people. So when I was looking at the Japanese stuff, it reminded me of Prowl so I made what I thought he should have looked like."

Sari and the other 'bots looked back at the painting better. They were impressed. They could tell he work REALLY hard on this one. It was his best piece ever. It was in black and white, on a tan canvas. He was tall, you could tell he had muscles; Bulkhead put detail to that part, he made it perfect. Prowl didn't look like a buff freak. He wore a robe that only had one sleeve; it rolled over from his left and covered his body, leaving his right shoulder bare. On the right shoulder, there was an expertly drawn tattoo on it. It was a large Autobot shield. It covered the top of his shoulder, and you could tell the other half of the shield was on the back. That how perfect it was. He wore black pants, with white strips, most likely to be gold. Prowl's right hand was on his hip, he was giving his usual smirk. His hair was fully shaded black, his bangs covered his eyes. He was wearing sunglasses as well. The background looked like a lake, and you could see a island that looked like Dinobot island.

"Wow kid. This is impressive; I can't believe you did this. How long did it take?" The doc bot asked.

"4 days."

They looked at him. The painting looked like it took him months. They couldn't believe someone with hands as him could make something with such detail.

"Well, I think you were right when you said this is what he should have looked like."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Bulkhead blushed.

"Thanks guys, I only wish he could have seen this."

Just as he said that, a bright white and blue light glowed behind they turned around shielding their eyes. The light looked like a cocoon. The light started to dim, and went it went out, something fell onto the floor of the plant. They all walked to it. Their eyes wide in shock.

It was a man, he was unconscious. But that wasn't what shocked them. The man almost looked like the painting of Prowl. Only the man had no shirt on, his skin was tan; But not as tan as Sari. His large tattoo was black and gray. He wore no sunglasses either.

"Who in the name of Primus is that?" Ratchet asked.

Sari walked up to him.

"Careful kid."

She reached out and touched his tattoo, when she did it shined a bright blue. She was shocked at what she felt. She was blasted back to Jazz's leg.

"You ok girl?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I'm in shock. I'm either going crazy or what I saw is true."

"What did you see?"

"Guys, this guy is a Techno-Organic."

All their eyes opened in shock.

"But that's not the crazy the part. Guys, I think this guy is Prowl."


	2. Chapter 2: Stressed

**So, let me know what you guys think. Any ideas? Let me say this now. NO SARI/PROWL PARING OR ANYBODY ELSE. Sorry guys, already have an idea about that.**

* * *

3rd POV

_"Sari, are you certain?"_

_"Yep, your scan proved it."_

_"It proved WHAT he was, not WHO!"_

Prowl's head was killing him. **Sari?** He thought. _Oh no, did it not work? Is she in the Well of Allsparks too? Do Techno-Organics go there? But wait, why is it dark?_

Prowl started to move, but he was just too tired.

_"Guys! He's waking up!"_

_Bulkhead? NO! He can't be here too!_

_"Hey, you okay? Can you hear me?"_

Prowl slowly started to open his eyes. Bulkhead was right over him. "Bulkhead? Is that you" Prowl blinked a couple of times. Why was so bright?

"Uh, yea it's me. But, uh, what's your name?"

"Bulkhead." Prowl tried to sit up, but his arms were too weak. "It's me, Prowl."

He saw Sari and Jazz walk over he rolled his head to see them better. "Sari, Jazz? What's going on?" He started to panic. "Is everyone alright? Megatron, did we beat him? Shouldn't I be offline? And how in Primus did you all get so big?!"

"Yep, it's him." Bulkhead said.

"Who else would I be? What's going on?" He asked again.

"Chill down man." Jazz said as he put Sari next to him. _She's so tall._ Prowl thought.

"Here Prowl let me help you up." She grabbed his arm and put it over her neck. Her skin felt so warm. _What's going on?_ He kept thinking. Sari put him up against the wall. He could see Ratchet, Optimus, and Bumblebee. Captain Fanzone and Sari's father where there to.

"How you feeling, kid?" Ratchet said to him.

Prowl gave him a confused look. "Tired, very, very tired." He sighed. "But mostly confused. I should be dead. Why are you all so big?"

"Uh, Prowl." Fanzone said. "Maybe you should look at you look down."

Prowl looked down, and was shocked. He saw his stomach, he looked at himself. He saw his hands, they where organic. He pulled the blanket off of him, he saw legs, and they were wearing black pants with gold lines on the side. He put his hand on his head. He felt hair; he noticed his vision was odd, there was hair covering his left eye.

Everyone was waiting for Prowl to freak out. Put all he did was look at his body. He looked over his shoulder, and saw an Autobot tattoo on it. That's what caused him to slide back down on his back again. He put his hand to his forehead, it felt warm. He felt a small drop of water fall down on his face.

"Prowl, are you okay?" Sari asked.

"How is this possible, I should be dead? I, I..." He trailed off.

"Calm down kid. Your stress level is rising, as well as your temperature." The med 'bot said. Prowl did feel very hot, he felt wet.

"Why am I wet?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you? Shouldn't be surprised; you got a fever kid, your sweating."

"How is this possible? How could I be an organic, a human?

"We don't know kid. We were just standing around, talking about you, and then a bright light came out of nowhere, and you just popped up. But I should say this, you're not human."

Prowl gave the medic a confused look. "You're a Techno-Organic, like Sari." Prowl started to breath heavy, it felt like someone was standing on his chest. He could feel more sweat dripping. "KID, CALM DOWN! PROWL!"

Prowl couldn't hear him, he was freaking out. His neck burned on the inside, his stomach ached. He felt a nasty taste coming out of his mouth; he bolted up and puked all over himself. He looked at Optimus with fear in his eyes, and then passed out.

"Well, he took it better than I thought he would." Captain Fanzone said. "We better clean him up."

* * *

After Fanzone, Sari, and the professor cleaned him up. Sari and the 'bots left the room for a minute so the men could change his pants.

"Man, this kid is burning up."

"Well, what did you think? He just found out he's not dead, and is 'human'" Professor Sumdac said.

"Good point."

They finished putting the shorts on that Sumdac was smart enough to bring.

"Well, better talk to the Mayor about his tribute. I'll do it later though. Poor kid's gonna need all the help he can get. I'm pretty sure Sari doesn't want to teach him how to use his own body."

Sumdac nodded in agreement. He was a little surprised, he never saw Fanzone like this.

Sari and the bots came in when they were done. Sari put a cold rag on Prowl's forehead and covered him back up.

"Shouldn't you take the blanket OFF of him?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nope, he's gotta sweat it off. It's part of being human. It's one of the ways we get rid of germs." Fanzone stated.

* * *

Prowl was asleep for few hours after that. The Professor went home, saying he had a lot of work to do. He let Sari stay; Ratchet tried to get Fanzone to leave for the night too, but he wouldn't. Out of all the 'bots, Prowl had always been his favorite. He couldn't just let one of his only friends have to go thru this without another male human to help him. Bulkhead and Bumblebee turned in for the night, Bumblebee carrying Sari because she fell asleep.

"Man, this is freaky. I always digged this planet, but now it's becoming even more amazing." Jazz said.

Optimus smiled at the ninja 'bot. He looked back down at Prowl. He was happy he was back, but he was also worried. He knew Prowl had always tried to hide that he wanted to be organic. It was the one thing he couldn't hide from them. The Prime knew this was going to be the hardest this for him to go thru, well besides fighting Megatron.

Prowl started to twitch. Optimus started to walk over to him, but the Ratchet stopped him. "Kids already freaked out as it is; don't need everyone staring at him at once." Optimus sighed, and stayed where he was.

Prowl finally opened his eyes and sat up leaning his against the wall for support. The rag fell on his lap; he picked it up with his new hands. He set on the side of the berth. Prowl took the blanket off of himself, seeing that his cloths where changed. He smiled a bit, looked up at Ratchet and asked. "Was I really that bad?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, I owe Jazz a can of oil." Prowl looked at his fellow Cyber Ninja.

"Really, you bet on how bad I would react?" Prowl smiled at him. Jazz returned it. He was glad Prowl was calmed down.

"How you feeling?" Prowl looked to his left, there stood Captain Fanzone standing on an Autobot size nightstand, holding something in his hand.

"Shocked, confused, and my mouth fells awful." Fanzone laughed.

"Here take this." Prowl took what was in the Captain's hand. It was what humans call a 'Water Bottle'. He had seen them drink from it. "You're supposed to drink from it, not look at it."

Prowl looked at the bottle one last time, he opened the lid and sipped the water inside. It felt nice and cool; it was taking away the nasty taste in his mouth. He chugged half of it down,_ Slag it,_ he thought and dumped the rest over his head. The cooling water calmed him down a bit.

"What?" He asked Fanzone.

"Nothing, I figured you were going to do that. You did have a fever over 100 after all."

Prowl smiled, but it faded. He looked over at Ratchet. "How is this possible?"

"Wish I knew kid. Your scans say you're a Techno-Organic, you got the same energy reading as before, and well…"

"What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Optimus asked. Prowl looked at him at thought for a moment. "Prowl, you okay. You've been like that for 10 minutes."

_Oh, I thought it was only a moment._ "Yes, I'm alright. Just thinking, I remember deciding to give myself to the Allspark, hearing Jazz trying to stop me, and then nothing. No wait, I remember hearing something about a flame, a painting, someone saying amazing, then a voice that sounded like it said, "death is not you destiny today", next thing I know I'm looking at Bulkhead."

"Wow." Jazz and Fanzone said together.

"So, what now?"

"Well, all I can tell you is that you need to get some sleep. You look like you're ready to pass out again." Ratchet told him. Prowl blew his bangs out of his face.

"I also need a haircut." He mumbled. Jazz chuckled.

"Ratchets right Prowl, uh, I gotta get going. You, uh, get some sleep kid. Call me if you every need help with learning how to, you know, be human." Fanzone put his hand up to his neck, he wasn't used to this. Prowl smiled a thank you, he could tell the captain felt awkward. Jazz helped him down. Just as Fanzone was about the walk out of the room, he turned back to Prowl. "Seriously kid, don't hesitate to call if you need something." Fanzone left the room.

"Alright, everyone out! The kid needs his sleep." The old medic shouted. After they left, Ratchet looked at Prowl. "Well, this has been one of the craziest days of my life."

"Crazier then fighting Megatron?"

Ratchet grinned a little bit. He was leaving the room. "Good night Prowl." He flicked off the lights. Prowl laid back down. Looking up towards the dark ceiling, he was about to think about what to do. But he wasn't able to; in less than 20 seconds he was out cold.

* * *

Prowl sat up the next morning. He was a little dizzy from sitting up to fast. He looked around, then at his hands. S_o it wasn't a dream._ He smiled to himself. He jumped of the berth. Cursing under his breath, when he hit the ground; he fell on his knees. Luckily he was able to get back up with no problem.

_Okay, now what?_ Prowl looked around. _The bathroom sounds like a good idea._ He walked into the human size restroom. He did his business, and then looked around. He saw a shower, he smelled himself, and he winkled his nose. _Okay shower, good idea._ It took him awhile to figure out how to get it to work. After he did, he took off his shorts and hoped in. The hot water felt good on his skin; helping him relax. He sighed when he felt the water get cold._ Must be time to get out he thought._ He shut of the water and was stepping out of the shower when his foot slipped. His head hit the back of the bath._ Note to self, don't do that._

He dried himself off, and put his shorts back on. He looked around again and saw a mirror. He wondered what his face looked liked. He wiped off the fog, and was surprised at what he saw. He looked nothing like his hologram. He had a clean shave, his eyes where pale blue, his hair went down almost to his shoulder, and it was completely black with layers; but it was messy. He combed it down with his fingers. He looked at himself again; he liked this look much more than Soundwave's. He looked at least in his early twenties. _Well, now I know why everyone calls me kid._

He noticed something on the sink. It was a small bag, and on it was a note. It said _to Prowl._ He opened it and found a comb, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. He knew how to use these things because he was always curious of what Sari did. She let him watch one morning when she was brushing his teeth. He smiled when he remembered what she said. _Curiosity killed the cat._

Prowl fixed his hair better and brushed his teeth. His mouth finally felt better. _Better minty then puky._ A knock on the door startled him. "Prowl are you in there!" Prowl smiled.

He opened the door and Sari was there. "Oh hi, Ratchet was a little mad when he saw you weren't in bed."

He smiled. "I didn't want to kill you all with my body odor."

Sari laughed. "That was very kind of you sir." She joked. "Here, I bought these for you on my way here." She handed him a bag; he looked into it. They were clothes.

"Thank you Sari."

"You're welcome, now change and meet us back at the med bay **BEFORE **Ratchet comes and find you." She ran off towards the med bay. He went back into the bathroom and changed. He now had on silky kind of sweatpants that were black with gold on the sides, and a black muscle shirt. When he slipped it on, he noticed in the mirror that it didn't cover his Tattoo/birthmark all the way. _Knowing Sari she did it on purpose._ He thought. Luckily she was also nice enough to get him a jacket; it looked like it was a match for the pants. He slipped it on. He smiled when he also found a pair of sunglasses, he slipped them on also.

He was about to leave when he saw a rubber band on the floor. He picked it up._ Well this will have to do._ It took him a few tries to figure it out, but in the end he was able to pull his bangs out of his face. His hair was now half up half down._ Much better._

When he made it to the med bay, Bulkhead was the first to run up to him. He picked him up and hugged him.

"You're okay!"

"Bulkhead can't breathe!"

"Opps sorry. It's gonna take a while to get used to you being tiny."

"I'm still taller than Sari."

Bulkhead grinned. Ratchet came up to him and did a quick scan. "Well, your fever is gone and your stress levels are normal. You're free to go."

Sari and Bumblebee ran up to him. "So, what do you want to do first?" They both asked him.

"Umm."

"Oh I know!" Sari said and started pulling him towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3: Amity

Chapter 3

"Wow." That's all Prowl could say. He couldn't even say his common Fascinating or Interesting. He kept looking to Bulkhead to the painting, slightly confused.

"Yea, if I wound have known you were coming, I would have made your hair shorter. Sorry."

"Yea, if you did you could have made him a robot again." Bumblebee teased. Bulkhead frowned.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Prowl was silent.

"Yes Bulkhead I do, I'm just a little shocked." He looked back at the painting once more, then back at his larger than life friend. "This is a lot to processes." He started feeling hot again, he tried to hide it.

Bulkhead smiled down at Prowl. Even though his appearance changed his good spark or heart or whatever it was Techno-Organics had, was still golden. "Do you mind if I keep it?" Bulkhead asked, blushing a bit from being embarrassed.

Prowl smiled and nodded, and Bulkhead smiled his cheesy smile. "Thanks buddy."

Bumble had to say something. "Now we got someone else to call little buddy."

Bulkhead gave Bumblebee a look that said shut your mouth. Everyone knew Bumblebee was a jokester, but he really shouldn't do that now, it was way too soon. "No, you still got the honor of that nickname."

Bumblebee rolled his optics; hiding that he was a little shocked Bulkhead talked that way. But he got the message, it was a little too soon. "So Prowl, Uhhhh, what to you, uhh want to do?" Bumblebee mentally faced palmed. Prowl had been human for only a day, and he was passed out most of the time. He remembered what Prime and Ratchet told them, give Prowl time. He had seen more than enough evidence of that when he saw him upchuck. He saw Sari do it before, but when she upgraded, it seemed to never happen.

Prowl was silent for a while, he didn't know what to do. When he was bored, he would go for a drive, go to the park, train, or mediate. But he was still going through everything that happened to him. It felt like yesterday when he gave his spark to save the planet that was more of a home to him then Cybertron ever was. He just kept thinking, trying to remember something from the time he was gone. According to Sari, it had been 2 earth weeks since his 'death'. The more he kept trying to remember, he would feel hotter. But he didn't notice the light coming from his right shoulder, piercing threw his jacket.

"Uh, Prowl are you okay?" Sari asked. He didn't answer, Sari shook his left shoulder. "Prowl, Earth to Prowl." She said shaking his shoulder.

Prowl snapped out of it. "What? Oh yes I'm alright, why do you ask?" Sari pointed, and Prowl saw the light glowing dimly from his right. He pulled off his jacket, reviling his Tattoo/Birthmark. It was glowing a bit, but it was dimming down slowly. Soon it was the light was gone, and his 'Birthmark' was back to black and grey.

"Well that was quite the magic trick." They all jumped and looked behind them. Optimus stood there watching them. They didn't notice him till now. "How'd you do it?"

"A magician never reviles his secrets." Sari joked. Optimus smiled, walking over to them.

"Would you mind if I talked to Prowl for a little bit?" They all nodded. It took them a minute that he meant alone. "How about we talk in your room?" Prowl nodded.

* * *

On their way down the hallway, Prowl slipped on his jacket. "You cold?" Optimus asked trying to fill the silence. Prowl sighed, he knew he couldn't hide it. He took his jacket off and threw it in the corner of his old room as they walked in. Prowl put his back against his tree sinking down, and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He had a headache.

"How are you feeling?" Prowl smiled a bit when Prime asked this, it reminded him a bit of the time when Prime tried to talk him into getting a new room.

Prowl opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Tired, confused, and hot. Very very hot."

Optimus sat down beside him. "You look like you could use a recharge, or a nap." Prowl smirked a bit lifting his head from looking down at his feet. His neck was starting to hurt a bit. The Prime looked at his friend. He could see in his friends blue eyes, he was lost.

"What should I do?"

Optimus looked up at the tree. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Optimus said quoting one of his favorite earth terms. It seemed to sum up every crazy thing that has happened since coming here. "Maybe you should call Fanzone? He offered to help you."

Prowl shrugged, he wasn't ready for that yet. He did consider him a friend, Fanzone did help save his, Sari's, and Bulkhead's life. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Prime shrugged. "I didn't really get the chance to talk to you when you woke up, the first time, the second, or this morning. I just thought it was the right thing to do." That wasn't an exact lie. Optimus was worried; he remembered the look Prowl gave him before he passed out. The fear in his eyes made him feel obligated to help him somehow.

"Thank you for caring." Prowl leaned more against the tree, the bark felt so different against his skin then it did before. More ruff, he could fell the patterns in it. It made him feel, calm. He started to feel his eyes get heavy. He didn't know why he was so tired, but he was. His body started to go limb, and soon he sank into a deep sleep.

Optimus looked at Prowl, smiling a bit. He watched his friend fall asleep against the tree. Prime knew this is what he needed. Somewhere with other organic life. That was another reason he asked Prowl to talk to him in his room. Ratchet informed him that his normal body temperature seemed higher than humans, or Sari's. So he figured somewhere with a cooler temperature would give him a better rest.

Optimus got up and walked over to the door; he looked back at Prowl. His chest was going up and down showing he was asleep fully; he had one arm on his stomach the other on the floor next to his sunglasses. Prime shook his head on the way out. He knew that Prowl's struggles where only starting.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Ratchet asked the Prime as he walked into the med-bay.

"He fell asleep."

"GOOD." When Ratchet told Prowl he was free to go, he didn't expect Sari and Bumblebee to jump at him like he was a brand new toy. "This is gotta be the craziest time of my life." He remembered what Prowl told him the night before. "Well, maybe not as crazy as fighting Megatron and the Omega clones." He smiled a bit; glad his old friend was able to rest while he was getting repaired back on Cybertron.

"Could you imagine what would happen if Sentinel found out there was ANOTHER Techno-Organic?" Optimus said trying to keep the good mood going. He smirked a bit when he remembered when they got to Cybertron. He could see Sentinel's face in the crowd. He looked a little mad. Optimus guessed it was because Sentinel didn't get to capture Megatron. When they all reported to the council for debriefing, Sentinel was there too, as well as Ultra Magnus. He had arose from spark support the day before, and wanted to be there. Optimus happily gave back the hammer he bowered. Sentinel tried to chew him out, as well as Ratchet and Jazz. But Ultra Magnus stopped him. After the debriefing was done, one of the Jet twines asked who the little bot was was. The look on Sentinel face was priceless when Sari took her helmet off. It shocked everyone a bit on the council, and then they had to tell that story. Sari was kind enough to let Perceptor take a scan at her.

"Yea, wish I would have had a camera." The medic said.

* * *

Prowl was walking thru the park. He awoke from his nap at around 3. He was shocked he slept for that long. But it did make him feel a little better. He smirked a bit when he remembered how embarrassed he was when he came out into the main area; everyone was trying not to stare at him. They were very bad at it. But they where understanding when he said he wanted to be alone.

It was around 5 now, it was cloudy it looked as though it was going to rain. He didn't mind. He liked that it was cool and a little windy.

He had his jacket zipped up and as well as his collar. He had his hair down, feeling a bit guilty for Bulkhead's sake. He had his sunglasses as well. He was looking at the ground mostly when he walked, his hands in his pockets the whole time. He would notice sometimes females would look at him and smile and giggle among their friends. He would just nod and wonder _what is the matter with them?_

He was broken from his walk when he heard an angry man yell. He looked over and saw a man and a women fighting; the women crying a bit. Prowl walked over to them.

"You're stupid and worthless!" The man yelled. He brought back his hand to slap the women but it was grabbed in mid air. He looked behind him.

"I would suggest you didn't do that." Prowl told the man. The man gave Prowl a look of shock. Prowl thru him on the ground; Prowl kneeled down the women "Are you alright?"Asking as he held out his hand. She nodded taking it. Prowl pulled her up when he heard the man gasp and grown at the same time. He turned around and saw the man faced down on the ground, his arm behind his back, and a knife clattered only inches by his body.

"As this nice man said before 'I suggest you didn't do that'" Prowl looked at the speaker. It was a girl, who looked about the same age as himself. She had the man what looked like a very painful hold.

"You got that right kid." Fanzone said as he walked up to them. The girl let the man go from her death grip and Fanzone cuffed him. Two other officers came over, one took the man, the other the women.

"Good timing Amity." Prowl looked at the girl Fanzone had called Amity. She shrugged.

"Oh, hey there Prowl. Didn't notice it was you who helped the women out. Thanks, uh, how you feeling?" Prowl nodded and mumbled all right. He was getting really tired of getting asked that.

"Oh, Amity this is Prowl, Prowl this is Amity. She volunteers at the station sometimes, teaching kids self-defense."

Prowl nodded hello. Amity was just a bit shorter then himself, she had dirty blondish hair in a low ponytail. Her eyes were hazel, and he noticed a small scar above her eyebrow.

"Well I gotta get going; we got a call from someone that said that man had abused his wife more than once. See yea guys." As Fanzone turned he smirked a bit. _I may not have to teach Prowl after all_ he chuckled to himself.

Amity looked at Prowl. "So Prowl, you some Autobot fan boy?"

Prowl chuckled. "Something like that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's kind of a long, crazy story."

"I like a good story." She smiled.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You where the Autobot Prowl, but you 'died' by giving your life to save our city, and somehow you got a second chance at life by becoming human? I mean Techno-Organic." Amity asked.

"Crazy, yes?"

She thought about it for a moment. "In a way yes, but I used to not believe there were alien robots who transform into cars and planes and fight to either save out city or destroy it." She smiled, taking a drink from her pop. She managed to convince Prowl to go to a small dinner across the street. Prowl forgot he had to eat sometime, and agreed. But then said no when he realized he had no money. She didn't care.

"Touché." Prowl said. "So, what do you think?"

"I believe you."

Prowl was a little shocked. He almost choked on the salad he was eating. "Hmm, I would have thought it would take some more proof."

Amity shrugged. "You gotta keep an open mind; you might miss something worth wild. Sadly a lot of people have lost that."

Prowl nodded. Amity seemed very kind, someone who he could get along with well.

"So how bad does is it?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you go from living who knows how many years as an alien robot that can turn into a motorcycle to a small human."

"I see your point. It is rough yes, but I have always found human's fascinating."

"Bet you use that on all the ladies." Amity joked.

Prowl smirked. "This is my first full day of being human you know." Amity shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you ever need any help, I would be glad to. How many people get to say they met and became friends with an alien who turned human?"

"I know a few."

Amity laughed a bit. She took a napkin and pen and wrote an address on it. "Here, met me here tomorrow if you can." Prowl took the napkin.

"I will if I can." Prowl agreed.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bumblebee asked Prowl when he walk into base, it was almost 10 at night.

"With a friend." He responded. He walked over to Bumblebee and sat his back against the back of the 'couch'.

"Fanzone?"

"For a moment, yes."

Jazz drove in and transformed. "There you are Prowl. I was looking for ya. I saw you in the mirror of some dinner thought I'd come back later and pick you up. But you and that girl where gone."

"Girl?" Bumblebee asked. "Prowl's been human for what, not even two days and he already meets a GIRL?"

Prowl chuckled a bit. "Yes"

"What's her name?"

"Amity."

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, perhaps I will ask her tomorrow if it comes to that."

"Tomorrow? How did you two even meet?"

"Went to the park, stopped a man from hitting a women, the man was about to stab me when my back was turned, turned around, and she was holding the man down in death grip."

"Sounds like some girl." Jazz teased.

Prowl rolled his eyes as he got up. He couldn't stand to hear this. He just left them with a good night and headed to his room. Wondering what in the name of Primis was _Parkour?_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Like I said before I suck at Jazz's voice. What do you think of my OC Amity? I will reveal what it means in the next chapter I promise. What do you think Prowl will react when he discovers what Parkour is? Reviews are always helpful. **

**P.S- I SUCK AT GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Parkour and Pain

Prowl was walking towards the abandoned shipyard that Amity had given him the address to. He was wondering why they were meeting there

He was wearing same clothes he had on yesterday, it was cloudy again. But this time it was humid, so Prowl had his hair pulled back. He chuckled to himself when Sari told him he looked like a 'Skater boy'. He had no idea what it meant. He had seen boys riding on skateboards, and a lot of them had longer hair.

He was listening to music on the phone had Sari give him. Sari uploaded a bunch of music on it. He was never a fan of music, but there were only two songs on the device he could stand. One was called _Let it Burn_ by some band named Red, the other _Sail_ by Awolnation. He enjoyed the calmer tone of both songs. The lyrics were a lot more understanding than what Sari and Bumblebee listened to. He liked the song _Let it Burn_ lyrics more than _Sail's_, but the beat of _Sail_ was relaxing.

When he reached the Ship Yard, he didn't see Amity. He looked at the time, it was 9:30. He sat on the ledge of a metal piece of an old ship. He would sometimes see someone run and jump from edge to edge of walls and sides of broken boats and ships. Doing flips and spins in the air. He was very impressed.

"What do you think?"

Prowl was a bit startled. He took out his headphones. He looked up and saw Amity.

"It's Interesting. Why do they do it?"

"It's for fun."

Prowl looked at her. "It looks more like a training simulation."

Amity sat down next to Prowl. "That works too, it's called Parkour. People do it for fun; it also is a good exercise."

"Is this why you invited me here?"

"No, I invited you here to steal your DNA and make a super army." Amity joked. "Of course that's why I invited you here. You said you were a 'Cyber' Ninja. I know many martial artists who do this for training. I thought it would be good idea for you to get to understand how far the human body can go."

Prowl looked over at the old Shipyard. There were many large broken pieces of metal, concrete, poles hanging sideways out of the main old ship, and large randomly placed rocks. "Is it safe?"

"If you know what you're doing. The city recycled this old Shipyard just so people could do Parkour; they were getting tired of kids doing in the streets, getting in the way."

Prowl nodded."Where do we start?"

Amity smiled and got up and walked over to a ladder. She climbed up, Prowl following."Watch and try to repeat." She took a running start and jumped from the upper level of the ship to the lower level in a front flip, rolling gracefully in her land, and standing up perfectly.

"Impressive." Prowl looked around. He did the same as she did; only while he was in the air, he was able to pull off a double front flip.

"You're a natural."

"It does help when you are stronger than a normal human." Prowl admitted.

"You ready for a little more?" Prowl nodded smiling.

* * *

It turned out a little more was two hours. Prowl found Parkour an excellent way of training, and found it a very interesting hobby. When they were done, he sat down, breathing heavy. He missed that about being a robot, he didn't have to breathe.

Amity chucked him a water bottle. He took a drink. "You know, you wouldn't be so hot if you took that jacket off." She said.

Prowl hesitated, a little embarrassed about his 'Birthmark'. But Amity took her jacket in the middle of their time together and he notice she had a few scars on her arms. Not like the ones he saw some girls have, Sari told him that they cut themselves. He thought they were crazy. The ones on Amity looked like they came from an accented. He shrugged his jacket off.

"Cool Tattoo." She said observing it.

"It's more of a 'Birthmark'" He said putting air quotes.

She chuckled. They were silent. Prowl remembered Bumblebee's question from the night before.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does Amity mean?"

"My mom told me that it meant 'Friendship'."

Prowl nodded, a little fascinated. Human names were different from Cybertronian.

"What does Prowl mean?"

Prowl chuckled. "On Cybertron, we gain our names from those who trains us, before that we are a number. If you aren't trained, you get a name from what people nicknamed you all the time. I was named by my Cyber-Ninja master."

"Because you're stealthy?"

Prowl nodded. "May I ask you another?"

"How about this, you ask one, I ask one. We each get three skips."

Prowl nodded. "How did you get your scar on your eyebrow?"

"Pass."

Prowl nodded.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes they asked each other many questions. Amity seemed to enjoy hearing a lot about Cybertron, and Prowl enjoyed everything about Earth. He had learned many things; there were thousands of different languages on Earth, as well as many different cultures. Amity was surprised when Prowl told her that Sari was a Techno-Organic as well. She laughed a bit, telling Prowl that she had had Sari as a student, before the 'bots came to Earth.

Just then her phone went off. "Oh Shit."

"What is it?"

"It's my alarm; I have a lesson in an hour. I gotta go home and change, Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Where do you live? I could drop you off on the way."

"Not far, I will be fine." He didn't know whether or not to let her see the location of the base.

"You got a phone?"

Prowl nodded, and handed it to her. She punched in her number. Then called it so she would have Prowls. "Thanks, we should do this again sometime." She said running off after giving Prowl his phone back.

Prowl smiled and waved. He sat there for a moment just relaxing. "_Is he there?"_ Prowl looked around, he thought he heard someone, but no one was around. _"Good, did you pay...?"_ Prowl looked around again, there was nothing. _I'm just tired, that's all._ He thought to himself.

Sari and Bumblebee were playing video games when Prowl walked in. He walked up next to them on the couch. "Who's winning?"

Sari and 'Bee jumped. "Nobody, it's a team game." Sari answered. She paused the game.

"Sooooo, how has your day been going?" She asked, Bumblebee told her about Amity.

"Alright, yours?" Sari frowned.

"Fine, sooo, who's Amity?"

_Damn it Bumblebee_ Prowl thought. "A friend and your former self-defense Teacher."

Sari looked at him for a minute. "You mean Amy?"

Prowl shrugged and nodded. Amity told him that people would call her Amy for short, but he liked her full name better.

Prowl watched Sari and 'Bee continue their game. He wasn't really paying attention. Then he heard a whisper, he couldn't make out what it said.

"Bumblebee did you say something?"

"No." Bumblebee had his eyes glued to the screen. Prowl got up and started walking to his room, with a headache starting.

He walked by Bulkhead. Bulkhead looked at him and said. "Are you ok?"

Prowl stopped. "Yes, why?"

"You look kind of pale."

"I'm just tired."

"Okay then their Ninja-bot." Prowl chuckled a bit when Bulkhead still called him that. Bulkhead smiled.

When Prowl made it to his room, he took his jacket off and sat down. He decided to meditate. He closed his eyes under his glasses and started, not knowing what he was about to hear.

_"Are you certain?" A femme's voice asked. _

_"Yes commander Skrika."_

_"Did you pay Swindle?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Good, contact our agent on Cybertron." Prowl felt white hot pain coursing through his body. "Megatron will be free, and he will reward us all." Prowl was having trouble breathing, his skin felt like it was on fire. "Are you sure we can trust him commander?" Prowl felt agonizing pain and heat. His head was pounding, he couldn't open his eyes. "If we can't, he doesn't know our location." Prowl wished he could scream, his heart was pounding fast and hard. He saw a ship, a Decepticon logo, a 'con's face. He saw many images going so fast he couldn't make them out. They kept running threw his head again and again. "PROWL!" He heard someone yell. "RATCHET, I CAN'T..." Can't what. Prowl felt his bones ache, the pain was unbearable. "PROWL STOP!" He couldn't he didn't know what he was doing. Who was talking to him? He wanted to talk back but he heard nothing. "Sorry Prowl, this is for your own good." Everything went black._

**Outside during the 'Dream'**

Bulkhead walked into the main area and saw Sari and Bumblebee playing a game on the T.V. He walked over to Jazz in the corner who was watching them.

"What's on your mind big guy?"

"Prowl was acting a little funny, I was hoping he would be doing better after you told me he met a new friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Well his skin was really pale, and he looked kind of out of it."

Just then they heard someone yelling down the hallway. "PROWL!" Bulkhead and Jazz said together. They, plus Sari and Bumblebee ran to the ninja's room, Ratchet and Optimus were already there. Optimus was trying to hold Prowl down, but wasn't having any luck. Prowl was stronger than he looked. "PROWL!" Prowl's body was sweating and struggling. He 'Birthmark' was shining as bright as the light they saw when he came back.

"PRIME, WE GOT TO DO GET HIM TO CALM DOWN! HIS STRESS LEVELS ARE OFF THE METER!" Ratchet yelled over the wind that was starting to blow, Sari was hiding behind Bumblebee's leg shaking. Bulkhead and 'Bee's face where shocked. Jazz ran up to Optimus trying to help him hold him down.

"RACHET I CAN'T..." The Prime was cut off a blast of wind blew him back knocking him into Bulkhead.

"Are you okay?" Bulk' asked.

"I'm fine. JAZZ, DO SOMETHING!"

Jazz looked down at his friend. Prowl looked like he was in a lot of pain. Jazz had an idea, he didn't want to do it, but nothing else was able. "Sorry Prowl, this is for your own good." Jazz punched him lightly in the face; it was enough to stop the small Techno-Organic. His mark stopped glowing, his body grew limp, and the wind stopped. Prowl mumbled something, Jazz leaned in closer. "Don't trust Knockout." Then Prowl's body went limp again. Ratchet came up and took Prowl.

"His stress levels are still pretty high. I have no idea what could have caused that."

"He said something; it sounded like 'Don't trust Knockout'. Who's that?"

"I never trusted that sorry excuse for a medic in my life. He would actually enjoy killing 'bots to 'put them out of their suffering.' But we'll worry about that later. Let's get him to the med bay."

Prowl looked like a rag doll in Ratchets hand, his glasses fell off as he picked him up. Sari went up and picked them up. She had tears in eyes after what she saw. Bumblebee and 'Bulk walked up to her.

"It's okay Sari, Prowl will be fine." _I hope_ Bumblebee added in his head.

"Yea, the 'doc 'bot will take good care of him." Bulkhead helped.

* * *

Prowl was laid on the same berth as before, Ratchet started to do some more test's on him. "Well like I said the kid's stress levels are at the max, he's got a fever again, and his energy reading looks like it's in the middle of space. Oh, wait, now it's here. Must be a glitch in the system."

Jazz looked at his friend. Luckily he didn't have to hit him that hard to knock him out. Prowl was so still it scared him. His chest was moving at an unsteady rhythm.

"Kid's having a hard timing breathing do. I'll have to get the human medical get I keep here for Sari." Professor Sumdac had made the arrangements for them after Sari was upgraded. He didn't want his daughter to go to a human medic. They would most likely want to dissect her.

It took the doc a little bit to put on the oxygen mask, but got it on. After that he went over to his desk and started to put something in a needle. "Human sedatives, just in case." Ratchet said when he sensed Optimus looking over his shoulder.

"Sari didn't have any of these problems; maybe this is Prowls way of 'upgrading'." Optimus said.

"I don't think so kid, what makes me curious is how he knew Knockout."

Prowl starting gowning, he was starting to twitch a little.

"Prowl? Can you hear me?"

"Don't trust him. Don't trust Knockout." Prowl kept mumbling the same thing under his breath.

"Why? Why can't we trust him?

"Megatron." Prowl whispered.

Prime, Jazz and Ratchet all looked at each other. "Could he be having a nightmare?" Jazz asked.

"I don't think so; his brain wave level is too low to be having dreams."

"Then what is it?"

Prowl mumbled. "_Escape._" He fell silent after that.

"I gotta bad feeling about this." Ratchet said. Optimus thought for a moment, he walked up to the communications screen they had in the med bay and tried to make a call to the Elite Guard.

"What do you want, Optimus?"

"Nice to you to Sential. Is Ultra Magnus there?"

"No"

"Sential let me speak." Said Ultra Magnus moving Sential away from the screen. "What is it Optimus?"

"Well where do I begin."

* * *

By the time Prime had finished telling him about Prowl, it was silent. "So, you are saying Prowl turned Techno-Organic."

"Yes sir."

"How are certain?"

"He sounds like Prowl, acts like Prowl, looks a bit like Prowl, and knew things only Prowl would."

"I see, and what about his warning?"

"He said something about not trusting the medic known as Knockout, and Megatron escaping."

"You can't be serious Optimus. You can't honestly believe this load of scrap sir." Sentinel said off screen.

"I do believe him, after all him and his team went thru. I know the Allspark works in strange ways, and we do not yet know of how your femme friend came to be either. I will look into this Optimus."

"Thank you sir."

He signed off. He looked behind him and saw Jazz was gone.

"Where's Jazz?"

"While you were busy, Prowl kept mumbling something about Amity. Jazz said he wanted to go check it out.

"What's Amity?"

"No idea."

* * *

**So what do you think? You like, or no like. Yes Amity does mean friendship. My brain waves are just flowing with ideas. I don't know how to stop them! Maybe a suggestion would help. HINT HINT.**


	5. Chapter 5: Marked

Chapter 5

Jazz drove thru the streets of Detroit. He knew kinda what Amity looked like, given he saw her in the dinner. He drove by the dinner, the address he found on a piece of paper in Prowl's room, and the Police station. He wondered what in the Allspark was a matter with Prowl. Before he left Prowl said something of Amity being in trouble.

As he drove down the street between the dinner and the Shipyard, he saw a girl being followed an odd looking man. He pulled over and shut off his lights, turned up his audio receptors, and watched.

The man came up behind the girl, and grabbed her shoulder. "Give me all your money and nobody gets hurt." Jazz was about to jump in to help when the girl elbowed the guy in the gut, and spunned around to his back and elbowed again in between his shoulder blades.

"Ouch." Jazz hissed.

"How about you leave now, and I won't press charges."

The girl started to walk away, the man pulled out a gun. Jazz quickly transformed and chuck his Nunchuck at the man, knocking his gun away. Jazz picked the man up. "Like she said, leave." The man looked like he was going to pee his pants. Jazz put him down and he ran off.

"Thanks."

Jazz turned around and the girl was there. "No problem, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Jazz right?"

"Yep." Jazz looked at the girl some more. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe, I'm Prowls new friend. Amity."

"You are just the girl I was looking for."

"Is everything okay? I tried texting Prowl, but he never answered. I thought it was because he had no idea how to text."

Jazz chuckled "Prowl isn't well, was he acting fine early?"

"Yea, he was fine. What's a matter?"

"He had a little panic attack." Jazz didn't know what to tell here. Prowl only knew the girl for two days now.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't think so, I'll keep you posted. How about I give you a ride home, in case that guy comes back?"

Amity nodded. Jazz transformed and she got in. When they got to her place, Jazz went into Robot mode when she got out.

"You live here?" Amity nodded. It was a warehouse. Not a crappy one like in old Detroit.

"You wanna come in." Jazz agreed. He thought it would be a good idea to get to know her better, just in case she was the reason for Prowl's panic attack.

"Stay here I'll open the big door." She said as she walked in the main door.

When Jazz walked in he was surprised. It was really nice on the inside. Really pimped out. The ground area had a couple cars and a motorcycle. To the side was an entertainment system. There were a couple catwalks around. On the upper floor, there was an apartment area set up. Jazz let out a whistle. "You must have saved up."

"It helps when your dad was loaded."

"Was?"

"Rather not talk about it."

* * *

Jazz was almost to the plant. He didn't think there was anything wrong with Amity. She was like a Prowl a bit. Jazz asked to tell a bit about herself. Turns out she was a master martial artist in several techniques. He noticed that she was a big vehicles fan. Had a bunch of tools, and was fixing up an old ford and had another bike in the back she was de-rusting to fix up. He didn't know how he knew Amity could be trusted.

When he pulled in the plant he transformed. It was just past midnight. Nobody was in the main area. He went to the med-bay. Bulkhead was the only one there. He was sitting next to Prowls berth, he looked sad and tired.

"You okay big guy?"

Bulkhead looked up."Oh hey Jazz. Yea, I'm just worried about the little Ninja-bot. We've been taking turns watching him. You find his friend?"

"Yea, she beat the scrap of a guy who was trying to mug her. I was able to stop him from shooting her." Bulkhead looked surprised, he looked back at Prowl. He had his hand under his chin. "What you thinkin 'bout?"

"You said Prowl said she was in trouble. How did he know?"

"No idea man. You look down, what's up?"

"This is my fault."

Jazz looked at Bulkhead with a surprised look. "How?"

"If I wouldn't have painted that slagging painting, he could be resting with the Allspark."

Jazz kneeled down by 'Bulk, he put his hand on 'Bulk's shoulder. "You know that's not true. I think he's here for a reason. We just got to go with the flow. How 'bout you get some recharge? I'll watch him."

"No thanks big Ninja-Bot. I wanna stay."

Jazz nodded. The big guy looked like he was about to pass out. Something told Jazz Bulkhead lied when he said they were taking turns.

* * *

Bulkhead woke up to the sound of Prowl moaning. He check the clock, it was about 4 in the morning. He looked back at his friend. Luckily his 'Birthmark' wasn't glowing. But Prowl did look in pain. Prowls eyes fluttered awake.

"You okay their buddy?"

"Leg." He moaned.

Bulkhead looked down; he couldn't see anything wrong with his leg. He face palmed himself. It was Prowl's leg he should be looking at. Bulkhead couldn't see anything wrong with it with Prowls pants on.

"What's a matter with it?"

Prowl tried to sit up, but ended falling down again. "It burns."

"Hold on I'll get the doc-bot." He opened his com link to Ratchet. "Hey there doc-bot."

"WHAT, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Bulkhead sighed. "Prowl's up, says his leg's burning."

Ratchet calmed down. "Oh, sorry kid. I'll be there in a nano-click."

It didn't take long for Ratchet to get there. His room was the closest to the med-bay.

"What's the problem kid?" Prowl didn't say anything. "I thought you said he was awake?"

"He was. He said his leg was burning."

"All-right, let's take a look." Ratchet scanned Prowl's leg."Huh, there's an odd energy reading on it." Ratchet took a small scalpel and cut Prowl's right pant leg. Ratchet let out a gasp and dropped his tool in shock.

"What is it?" Bulkhead walked over and looked over Ratchet's shoulder, his jaw dropped. Growing up Prowl's leg was another 'tattoo'.

* * *

"What is it?" Optimus asked when he was looking at Prowl's leg scan on the screen.

"It seems to be ancient Cybertronian. Trying to decode it now."

Prowl was halfway awake while he heard them talking. Sari was next to him.

"It's okay Prowl." She said. Prowl didn't answer. He wanted to know what The Pit was happening to him. He ripped off is oxygen max and threw it across the room.

"PROWL!" Ratchet shouted. "You need that!"

Prowl rolled his eyes a bit. He closed his eyes. He kept going in and out of sleep. Ratchet tried to put the mask back on, but Prowl rolled over on his side away from everyone. Ratchet sighed.

"Kid, if you don't let me put this on you, I'm going to have Jazz punch you in the face again." Prowl didn't answer. He just pulled his blanket over his head. He wanted to sleep, but everyone kept talking. Telling him _It's going to be okay, or, How you feeling, etc._ He didn't want to admit it, but he was little scared to fall asleep again.

"Prowl you're acting like a Sparkling." Prowl still didn't answer. He wanted to be alone.

"Come on buddy, do what the doc-bot said." Bulkhead said.

"Let. Me. Sleep." Prowl said in between breaths.

Sari pulled the blanket off of him. "Prowl stop being a baby."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Prowl screamed. All of a sudden the stress meter started going off, and a huge gust of wind blew through the room. Prowl clutched his left rib. It started burning. Wind kept blowing in at uneven patterns. Prowl went into a fetal position. His rib was still burning. He started screaming it hurt so bad. All of sudden Prowl felt numb, his body went limp, and he was out.

* * *

Ratchet put down the needle. The wind stopped blowing, and Prowls body stopped moving. Ratchet sighed and gave Sari the mask; she put it back on Prowl.

"Uhh, Ratchet. You might wanna see this." Sari rolled Prowl over on his back, and on the left side of his shirt there was a hole, it looked like it was burned off.

"Another marking?" Ratchet did a scan and looked at the screen. "Guess I got some more De-coding to do."

Bumblebee looked at Prowl, then at the screen. "Reminds me of Avatar."

Ratchet and the others gave him a confused look.

"It's a cartoon show; people can control air, water, fire, and rocks."

"You mean Earth." Sari said.

"Yea, yea. Whatever."

* * *

Everyone besides Ratchet and Sari where in the main room. Ratchet had asked Sari to help him try decoding Prowls tattoos, with her touch ability.

"So, what we gonna do Boss-Bot?" 'Bulk asked.

"I have no idea." Optimus looked down at his feet. What were they gonna do. All of a sudden they got an incoming call from Cybertron command.

"Optimus, this is Ultra Magnus."

"I'm here sir."

"We need to speak, face to face. I need you to access you ground bridge as soon as possible."

* * *

Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, and the Jet twins joined them all in the plant. "Where's Prowl?" 'Magnus asked.

"He's in the med-bay."

"Is he awake?"

"No, sir."

"How did he know about Knockout?"

"We wish we knew. Why?"

"About 3 earth hours ago, we caught Knockout trying to smuggle a bomb in one of his patients. The patient hurt himself in the prison. As it turns out, Knockout and the prisoner had a plan. The prisoner agreed to be a suicide bomb to allow Megatron to escape. If it wasn't for your warning, we wouldn't have got it in time."

Jazz and Optimus looked at each other in shock.

"I wish to see Prowl."

"Yea, let's see if you sorry excuse for a Ninja is really online."

Bumblebee lost it. He got up to Sentinel's face. "THAT SORRY EXCUSE SAVED US ALL FROM BEING MEGATRON'S DINNER! WHILE YOU ALMOST KILLED A WHOLE PLANET TRYING TO PROVE YOURSELF! YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A PRIME!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"WATCH ME!' Bulkhead started to pull Bumblebee away.

"No, let's see what this kid has to say!"

Ultra Magnus slammed his hammer down. "Enough!" He looked at the other Prime. "Optimus if you please." He looked over at Sentinel. "You would be wise to keep your voice receptors off." Sentinel mouth opened to protest, but Jazz put his servo over it and shook his head. Leave it to Jazz to keep the peace.

* * *

Ultra Magnus looked at Prowl sleeping on the large berth. His breathing was still uneven, Sari and Ratchet removed his clothes to look for any more markings. There were none. All Prowl wore where a pair of boxers. His three markings were showing.

"You are correct, it does seem to be ancient Cybertronian. May I see the larger version?" Ratchet pulled it up on the screen. Ultra Magnus looked at them. "I can tell the one on his leg says _"Past, Present, Future."_ But the other I do not know."

"Great it's a riddle." Bumblebee mumbled.

Bulkhead looked at Prowl. "I don't think so."

They all looked at Bulkhead.

"What to mean kid?"

"Well, he knew Knockout was going to do something bad, then he knew his friend was in trouble. The thing says _Past, Present, Future._ Soooooo he saw the future, and I bet the other has something to do with wind or something."

They all looked at Bulkhead."Wow, that actually makes sense. And Bulkhead said it." 'Bee said.

"Indeed, but we do not know if it is true." The Magnus said.

"Ultra Magnus sir, may I look at the Prowl's mark?" The Jet twin, JetStorm asked.

Ultra Magnus nodded. The small jet looked up at the screen, then got down on his knees and looked at Prowls rib.

"Big bot is most definitely right sir. It does say stuff about wind and air."

"How do you know."

"Me and Brother had to learn about stuff like this, when we got upgraded." The twins said together.

"This requires further investigation. We will remain here for a short time Optimus."

**Review, Review, Review! So many ideas flowing, three updates in three days. You guys are spoiled. Thanks for all the support. Yes I suck at grammar, spelling, Jazz's and the Twin's voices.**


	6. Chapter 6: Down Time

**Thank you "Galem" (I think it's a guest name idk) your review made my day. This is just a fun little chapter so you can see a little bit more about Amity. **

Chapter 6

Prowl woke up two days later after the Elite Guard arrived. Ratchet said he was out that long because the sedatives affect his Tech side as well. He sat up with his eyes shut in pain, grabbing his side.

"Welcome back to the living." Prowl looked over and saw Amity sitting on the table next the berth. He took off his breathing mask.

"Amity? What are you doing here?"

She jumped over on the berth shrugged. "Jazz called, said it was okay with O.P that I came over. Oh, and I wanted to do this." She slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"For you being an idiot. What was up with you being an asshole to Sari and the others?"

"I don't remember. Well, much."

"Oh sorry then." She slapped him lightly playfully.

"How long was I out?"

"Few days. I just got here this morning. It's almost 2 now.

"Where are the others?"

"The doc is in his room, Bulks painting, Sari, 'Bee, and the twins are playing video games, Mr. Butt chin, shoulder pads, Jazzers, and O.P are out on patrol"

Prowl chuckled at the nicknames. "They're here? How much did I miss?"

"Let me fill you in."

* * *

Prowl and Amity walked in the main area. Prowl was wearing more cloths Sari brought him, basketball shorts and a T-shirt. He walked with a bit of a limp, his leg still hurt, as well as his side. Ratchet had them wrapped up. They were getting better the more he stretched them out.

"Little Ninja is awake now!" JetFire shouted. He and the others walked up to Prowl.

"Don't even ask how I am feeling." Prowl said when he saw Sari opened his mouth.

"You guys having fun?" Amity asked.

"Yea, but we're getting bored." 'Bee said.

"We could go to my place, got a bunch of different games, oil from all the cars I fix." She looked straight at the Jet twins and smirked. "And all three seasons of Avatar."

"Oh yes please." They both said. When Bumblebee showed them the show, they were hooked. They were a little ticked that Nicktoons only showed two episodes the past nights.

"But the doc-bot said Prowl couldn't leave." Bulkhead said.

Amity looked at Prowl and smirked, still doing it while looking back at the 'bots with an eyebrow raised. Prowl could see the evil gears turning in her head.

"He never said anything about kidnapping him."

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great." Bumblebee said.

* * *

When they arrived at Amity's place. Sari, Prowl, and the 'bots just stood there in awe for a moment.

"So, what you think?" Amity asked.

"It's, uh, AWESOME!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Me causa sui causa." She said bowing playfully. She walked over the entertainment system. She picked up a remote and clicked a button. The wall over the system opened up, revealing a flat screen TV, with several different game consoles, and on the side a huge assortment of video games.

The young 'bots and Sari stood there with their mouths wide open. "How did you get these?"

"Well, my dad was rich. Plus I sometimes test Video games for companies."

But Bumblebee and Sari weren't listening; they ran over and started to set up the T.V to play.

"Just how many hobbies do you have?" Prowl asked

"A few, what's a matter Jets?"

"We wish to watch the T.V please."

Amity smiled and shook her head. She walked to the wall under her apartment set up, there was a smaller TV set up, she placed in the first season DVD of Avatar in for them.

"Have fun boys, what do you wanna do Bulk."

"I'll just watch Sari and Bee."

Amity and Prowl climbed up the ladder to her apartment setup, Amity helping Prowl because he was still sore. Prowl sat down at the kitchen, Amity went to her restroom and came back out with a bottle.

"Here" She said putting down two pills from the bottle and a glass of water. "Swallow the pills, then drink."

"Why?"

"There pain killers, human medicine. It's a small dose. I talked to Ratchet and Sari; they said it's safe for Techno-Organics to take."

Prowl took the medicine. "Nothings happening."

Amity slapped him over the head playfully. "It takes a few minutes dipstick."

"You know, sometimes words hurt." Prowl said sarcastically. Amity rolled her eyes, and smiled.

For the next three hours, that was how it was. Bulkhead ended up walking over to Prowl and Amity, watching Amity teaching Prowl how to play chess. While the Twins kept watching T.V, and Sari and Bumblebee played games.

"This game looks complicated." Bulkhead said.

"The rules are easy to learn if you pay attention. But finding the strategy is hard." Amity said, taking away one of Prowl's Knights.

All of a sudden the garage door opened. Everyone but Prowl and Amity panic, but calmed down when Jazz pulled in and transformed.

"Thanks for the door opener, Am. I can't believe you guys are having a party and didn't invite me."

"Sorry, didn't want to get caught."

"Yea, about that." Following him in where Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Sentinel, and Ratchet. Ratchet and Sentinel looked pissed. But at least Ratchet kept his mouth shut. Sentinel went right up to the twins.

"What is the matter with you two malfunction glitch heads? We didn't permit you to leave the base!" Sentinel kept yelling at them. Prowl looked around. _Where did Amity run off to?_ He wondered.

Just then a knife flew and stuck in the wall right next to Sentinel's head. Everyone got quiet; they looked over to where the knife came from. Sure enough, there was Amity laying on the edge on the catwalk with her back resting on the wall, twirling another knife in her hand.

"How dare you throw a knife at a superior officer." Sentinel said right in her face. Amity swung her legs over the edge, now sitting.

"One, I'm not Cybertronian, half or full; and two, you are a guest not only on this planet, but in my house, and would appreciate it if you didn't yell at my friends."

Sentinel looked at her. "You had no right to allow them to come here." He tried to fight back.

"You see I did. I don't know how it worked on your planet. But here in America, we have the right to speak our mind, equal rights, and to allow anyone in our house if you are 18 or older. Unless the UNITED STATES government says no for safety reasons. Like I said before, you are guest in my house, and if you are not going to respect me or my friends, leave." She said pointing to the door.

Sentinel was about to open his mouth to say something but Ultra Magnus stopped him. "Amity is correct, we are guest on this planet and we must follow their laws. We are also a guest in this young femme's home, so we must respect her rules. Amity may I speak to you in private."

"Of course. See Sentinel, if you acted nicely maybe I would respect YOU." The kids behind him were snickering.

Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Sentinel followed Amity to another part of the catwalk, while Ratchet went to chew out the kids and Prowl for letting Prowl leave the base. "It was Amy's fault!" Bumblebee started before Ratchet said anything. Amity rolled her eyes.

"What do you need U.M."

Ultra Magnus ignored the nickname. "I would like to know why you took two of my officers without permission."

"Let me tell you a story, when I was younger I had of pair of younger twin brothers, and my dad's line of business was very dangerous. Since they were boys, he forced them to learn the business. They never had time for fun, nor did they have time to be normal kids. Because of this, they became reckless, and ended up in prison for life by the time they were 17."

"I see your point."

"You do?" Sentinel asked angrily. Optimus and Amity smiled at each other.

"Our young members were entered into this line of work quickly do to their upgrading and being able to fly, and if they do not have time to still enjoy their young age. They could end up like you. Following the book too much, and not keeping an open mind if a dangerous situation happened."

Sentinel stood there with his mouth hanging. "But next time Amity, will you please let us know."

"Sure, sorry." Sentinel looked still pissed, he walked off moping. When Ultra Magnus had his backed turned, Optimus and Amity did a high five without even looking at each other. They both loved to prove Sentinel wrong.

"You're gonna fit in great." Optimus said.

"Now where did I hear that before?" Amity joked.

* * *

**So, what do you think. Just a fun little chapter to show Amity's personality. What do you think of her? I would love to know.**


	7. Chapter 7:Dreams and Dinners

Chapter 7

**Dream**

_Prowl was walking thru a garden, when he saw someone on a bench. As he got closer he noticed who it was._

_"Master Yoketron?!" Prowl ran up to his old master. He was in his robot mode, but was the same size as Prowl._

_"It is indeed me, but not the real me. I am still one with the Allspark, but I am here to help you understand what you are going through."_

_"What? How are you able to help me?"_

_"Let me explain why this is happening to you. You are more organic than Cybertronian. But you possess a gift. You're markings are a sign of them."_

_"How? They cause me pain, and I don't know what they really are."_

_"Each time you learn a new ability, a new marking will show. They are in you, but you must learn how to release them. Each is controlled by an emotion, and you must master to control them._

_"How? They cause me pain, and I hurt people."_

_"The more markings you gain the less pain you will feel. For when you saw the future, if was after you had joy. Happiness. You had a good time with your friend. But you thought it was pain because it was the first one to reveal itself in you. Your autobot shield is the control center off your energy, you must use it to control. I must go now, find someone to help you learn energy flow in the human body. I will try to return."_

_"Master please."_

Prowl awoke to a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head.

"Wake up lazy bones! It's almost noon and your girlfriend is here to see you."

Prowl opened his eyes and saw Sari with an empty bucket over him. He grinned and grabbed her, and put her over his shoulder.

"PROWL! What are you doing?!"

"Teaching you a lesson."

Prowl carried Sari to the bathroom and turned on the cold water on the shower head and threw her in.

"PROWL!"

"She's not my girlfriend." He said chuckling as he shut the door.

* * *

Sari got out of the shower soaked; I'll get you for this Prowl! She thought. She walked out to the main area.

Amity and Bumblebee were talking like nothing was going on. Amity was sitting on the back edge of the couch.

"Where is he?" Sari asked angrily.

"Who? How did you get so wet?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bumblebee."

"I know who you're looking for, but why?"

Sari groaned. "I woke Prowl up by dumping a bucket of water on him, and made a joke about him and Amy; so he threw me in the shower with freezing water on."

'Bee and Amity started laughing. But then Amity stopped. "What kind of joke did you make?"

"Oh slag."

* * *

"So Ratchet, is it true?"

Ratchet sighed and looked back at Prowl. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner kid, I just didn't want you to have another panic attack."

Ratchet and Prowl sat in the med-bay. Prowl told Ratchet about his dream. "Your natural body temperature is hotter because you're more organic than Cybertronian."

"But that doesn't make sense, how can I be more organic than Sari, when I was a Cybertronian in the first place?"

"Wish I could tell you kid. But the Allspark isn't really science; it's more... well spiritual. That's all I can tell you."

Prowl sighed. "Could we keep this between ourselves?"

"Sure kid, but what are you going to do about the markings?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The 'bots, Sari, and Prowl where all at Amity's house just for the heck of it. It had been really quiet lately. They didn't get to do much. The Elite Guard had to return to Cybertron for a short time. The twins weren't happy about it first. But then Amity gave them a DVD player and let them keep her box set of Avatar. When they left she joked. "I've created two monsters."

Sari, Prowl, and Amity were sitting in the apartment area eating take out for dinner. Jazz and Bulkhead were watching TV on the big TV. Ratchet was looking over the cars Amity was working on. Optimus and 'Bee were with the 'humans'.

"So, you going to my dad's charity dinner?"

"Shit, I forgot. I bought the tickets already, but when is it?"

"Two days."

"I hope it's not too late to get a dress."

"What's a charity dinner?" Optimus asked.

"My dad does one every year at the tower. People buy tickets to go, and all the money they get are split between different charities. My dad said you guys could come."

"I don't see why not."

"Yep, but you gotta look your best. Girls have to wear dresses, and guys have to wear tuxedos. I can't wait to see what Prowl looks like in one." Sari joked.

"Okay you in a different dress than now isn't bad. But seeing Amity in one will be funny." Amity gave Bumblebee a nasty look. So far, they've only seen her in shorts or jeans with a tank top with a jacket. Her hair always in a ponytail.

"You want to end up like earlier?" She asked 'Bee. After Sari told Amity what she said, Sari ended up back in the shower, when she told Amity Bumblebee made her. Amity set up a trap that dumped oil all over his head.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't got a sense of humor. Besides you two are almost together all the time."

"So what you're saying a boy and girl can't be friends without liking each other in a different way. Somebody get the wedding bells. Sari and 'Bee are ready to get hitched."

Bumblebee and Sari gave her a pissed off look. Ratchet laughed. "About time someone said that." The other's 'bots couldn't help but laugh a little do.

"Oh shut up." Bumblebee said. Ratchet chuckled at went back to looking at Amity's blueprints. It was quiet for a while.

"What's a tuxedo?"

Amity took out her phone and imaged searched and showed Prowl.

"I am not wearing that monkey suit." He said the phase he learned from hearing it on the TV

"You got to. The dinner is formal." Sari nagged. Amity shook her head and smiled. She got up and went to another room. She carried a box and handed it to Prowl.

"This was my dad's. They should fit you. Don't worry it's not a Tux" Prowl nodded a thanks. Sari frowned.

"You ruin the fun in everything."

"Hey Amy, what in the heck is a Gryffindor?" Ratchet walked over holding a book he found on her desk full of blueprints.

"It's a fiction book Ratchet. A story. It's not a thing, it's a group."

"Human stories are weird. Why don't you just read data pads?"

"Some people do, I prefer the feeling of books in my hand, you should see how many books I have." She got on her phone, she had it setup to work with her house. When she pressed a option on it, two bookshelves came out from the walls in her living room/office area in her apartment."There are 250 books there. Half I don't even remember buying."

"Books are stupid, TV can inform you as much as a book can." Bumblebee said.

"You ever watched Percy Jackson, lightning thief?" She asked.

"That's the one with the greek gods, or whatever right?"

"Yep, okay who's Artemis?"

"Who?"

"Apollo? Zeus? Demeter? Hermes? Athena?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Their greek gods' dipstick, if you read backgrounds you understand more about plotlines of other stories and movies. Zeus was the king of the gods, and the god of the sky. Hermes was the messenger of the gods, and the god of thieves and travelers."

"I'm confused."

"Bumblebee's confused?" Amity asked sarcastically. "Stop the fucking presses." She said rolling her eyes.

Prowl and Sari choked a bit on their food from laughing a bit. Prowl hardly laughed while Sari couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.

Amity thumbed her on the back a few times playfully. "Breath women."

While the others were laughing at Sari and 'Bee, Prowl walked over to Amity's bookshelf. He looked at them. One caught his eye. He pulled it out. The cover said _The energy within us all_. He looked through the pages. On the first page it talked about what chi was. The more he looked through it; he realized this was something he could use to learn about his abilities.

"Amity, would you mind if I borrowed this?" He asked while walking back to them.

_"The energy within us all"_ She said. "Sure why not. One of my favorites." Prowl nodded a thanks and sat back down at the table.

* * *

The next day Sari and Amity were looking there the racks at Debs In the mall. Sari had put off getting a dress till last minute as well.

"How about this one for you?" Sari pulled up a dress and giggled a little. It was really short, black and lacy. It was also very low-cut.

"We're going to Charity dinner, not a Porno."

"True." Sari was holding back a question she was dying to ask. "Soooo, you excited?" Sari said hoping she'd take the bait.

"A little, a just hope Powell isn't there." Sari frowned when she didn't take the bait. But she wondered.

"Why?"

"He used to be business partners with my dear old daddy, and every time I see him; he wants to start a 'new partnership'. If you know what I mean."

Sari nodded, she heard rumors about Powell's female 'Partners'.

"So, you gonna dance at all?"

"Probably not, you?"

"Maybe."

"Well don't let 'Bee dance with you, he'll probably bring the whole building down. Well don't let Bulkhead dance."

* * *

Prowl and all the 'bots, besides Ratchet who refused to go, were standing in the corner of the bottom floor of Sumdac tower. They watched as people laughed ate and danced. They were standing there not knowing what to do. Girls keep stealing a glance to Prowl. He was wearing a white long cotton button shirt, with black dress pants, and shoes. He had his hair back in a slick ponytail.

"Why do those girls keep looking at you?" Bulkhead leaned down to Prowl and whispered.

"No idea."

"I'm sooo bored." Bumblebee complained.

"Sumdac said more people showed up when he told them we would be here. Plus we need to help. Most of this money is going to help fix the city from our fight with Megatron." Optimus said.

Bumblebee sighed. "Where is Sari and Amy?"

Just then the elevator doors opened, and out stepped the two girls. Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's mouths dropped, while Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl eyes widened.

There was Sari in a longer dress; it was purple with black trimming. She had her hair down and straightened. She was wearing flats. On the short sleeves, an Autobot shield was stitched on.

Amity had a slick black dress, it went to her shins. She had heels on, making her look as tall as Prowl, but not by much. Her dress was cut lower. On her neck she wore a red Autobot shield on a necklace. Her hair was down and straighten. When it was straighten you could tell how long her hair really was, it went down almost to her butt.

"You guys look nice." Sari said.

Bumblebee blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, you guys too."

"Man, Humans are so lucky. They can change their style whenever they want." Jazz said.

"Thanks, I think?" Amity said."

Just then the 'bots and Prowl saw someone walking behind the girls. They got a little angry.

"Well, don't you look beautiful, ."

Amity rolled her eyes and turned around. "Hello Mr. Powell."

"What are you doing here?" Sari asked rudely.

Powell ignored her. "I was hoping we could have some time tonight to *Cough* talk about that partnership I offered."

"Fragg off."

"Temper." He said walking off.

"What was that about?" Prowl asked.

"Explain later." Sari and Amity said together.

"Will everyone please take a seat please?" 's voice rang through a microphone. The girls and Prowl sat at the seats far in the back so they could still be with the 'bots.

"I would like to thank everyone to coming tonight. This has been an amazing night so far. We have had the most donated ever this year. With a total of 800,000 dollars!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. "We have a lot to be thankful this year, a terrible evil has been taken from the universe, we've met new friends, and..." Sumdac's speech was cut off by an explosion. It blasted Sari and Amity away from the others.

A giant hole in the wall revealed the giant Colossus Rhodes, a mammal mutant, a fish mutant, and behind them MELTDOWN.

**Dun dun Duuuuuuun. **


	8. Chapter 8: 'Friendship'

**Chapter 8**

"Sorry to crash the party Sumdac!" Meltdown yelled shooting acid at his direction, luckily Sumdac jumped out of the way in time.

People started to run and scream. Rhodes and the mutants ran off and started tearing the place down. The Autobots sprang to action.

"Bumblebee, get Sumdac out of here!" Optimus shouted. Bumblebee nodded and ran off. The team and Prowl got blocked from Meltdown by his mutant 'pets'.

"Come on, we gotta help." Amity whispered. Sari nodded and went into robot mode, sadly ripping her dress.

"Dang it, I liked that one to." Amity shook her head and grabbed a pair of large steak knives and jumped in front of Rhodes.

"You girls think you can take me!" He shouted.

"Yep, and I can do it heals." Amity taunted. Rhodes yelled and charged towards them; Sari jumped out of the way, while Amity jumped and landed on his back, and stabbed one of his steroid pistons. He howled in pain. While he was distracted she hit him a few times in the neck, in different areas. He fell to the ground, paralyzed and went back to his small self.

Sari put down her helmet. "How did you do that?!"

"Hit a few pressure points."

"Hello ladies, let's have a little fun!" They turned around and saw Meltdown. He acted quickly. He shot a string of acid right at Sari. Amity jumped and pushed her out of the way, the acid nicking the left part of her face.

* * *

Prowl was avoiding chairs and tables with ease when he heard Sari yell. "AMITY!" He saw Sari with Amity's head in her lab, and Meltdown getting closer to them.

"NO!" He shouted. He felt his body get hotter, and reacted with instinct. He touched the side of his rip marking and thrust his hand forward right at Meltdown. A huge gust of wind knocked him back into a wall. Prowl looked at his hands in shock. But shook his head and ran up to Sari and Amity.

Sari had Amity on her lap so we couldn't see her bad side. She was unconscious.

"It's so sad when people you care about get hurt." Prowl and Sari looked up, and saw Meltdown towing over them. He brought his back to shoot acid at them. Then all of a sudden Prowl grabbed his hand. It didn't even burn. He took his other hand and grabbed Meltdowns throat. Meltdown was hanging in the air. Prowl felt a rush of heat, followed by a rush of cold. His Autobot shield glowed brightly under his shirt, everyone could see it. A shock bolted up Prowl's arm and shocked Meltdown.

Meltdown screamed while acid fell below him. Acid start to fall off his face. Everyone stood there in shock. When Prowl threw him back on the ground. Meltdown wasn't Meltdown any more. His acid was gone and you could see the unconscious normal face of Prometheus Black.

Prowl turned towards Amity and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. The 'bots defeated the mutants and ran up to them, as well as medical staff.

_"Prowl! Prowl!"_ Prowl felt dizzy he went down on his hands. Black Dots started to cloud his vision, the last thing he saw was Amity being lifted on a gurney.

* * *

"The doctor said she'll be alright. Luckily the acid didn't affect her eye sight. The surgery worked. But she'll have a small scar for the rest of her life." Optimus told Bulkhead as he walked up.

The 'bots, Sari, Fanzone, and Mr. Sumdac were all at the hospital. The staff placed Amity on the bottom floor, it being the biggest, so the 'bots could visit. Optimus looked in the glass that showed her room. Bumblebee was the one who could fit in the room; he sat in the corner staring at his feet. Sari and her father were on the couch next to 'Bee, and Fanzone was standing by the bed, watching Prowl.

"How long has he been there?" Optimus asked.

"Since she came out of surgery. 5 hours ago." Bulkhead said.

Prowl had his arm laid down on the edge of the bed next to Amity, his forehead resting on it. His other hand was holding Amity's. He had no shirt on, do to Black's acid.

"I've never seen the Ninja-bot like this before." Optimus nodded, he knew why. He felt the same way when he thought Elita was gone.

Sari, her father, and Fanzone walked out of the room.

"We gotta get going, it's almost 2 in the morning." Optimus nodded a goodbye and watched them leave.

* * *

Bumblebee looked up and saw Prowl in the same position he was in when he got here. When Prowl woke up in Jazz's front seat he forced them to take him to the hospital.

Bumblebee walked over to his friends and sat down. He was starting to feel guilty for making fun of them.

"She'll be okay Prowl." Bumblebee said putting his servo on Prowl's shoulder lightly. Prowl shook off, not answering. All of a sudden, Prowl's left arm started to glow. Bumblebee got scared thinking Prowl was going to have another panic attack. But all the ninja did was flinch a bit at the pain. A new marking showed, it was up and around his upper arm.

"You know what it means?" Bumblebee asked, trying to get Prowl to talk. It didn't work.

A nurse walked in. "Visiting hours ended an hour ago. I understand you don't want to, but my superior said so. I'm sorry." She said sadly looking at Prowl and Amity. She hated seeing people like that. She hated the stupid rule.

"Come on Prowl." 'Bee said tugging on Prowl's shoulder lightly. Prowl shrugged it off. "Prowl we gotta go." Bumblebee tried again and got a small shock. "Hey! What was that for?"

Prowl turned so his back was towards them. Bumblebee sighed and looked at the nurse. "Hold on." He said. He walked out the nurse following him. 'Bee told Prime.

"Does this window open?" He asked. The nurse nodded, and pushed a button. "You guys go home. I'll talk to him."

When the others left. Optimus looked in the room. "Prowl we gotta go no, the doctors said there is no way she'll wake up tonight." Prowl didn't move."Prowl I know how you feel I..." Optimus spotted Prowl's new marking. He knew what it meant. It was one of the few ancient Cybertronian words he could read. It said _Friendship_, but the weird part was that the word was in quotients. Optimus shook his head. "I know how you feel Prowl, but we gotta go. Other people need rest. Amity will be fine, I promise. I'll bring you back the moment you wake up."

Prowl got up and looked at the Prime. He sighed and got up, looking at his arm that now said _friendship_ in quotients. He knew why, he knew what it really meant, he gave one last look at Amity, her whole left side wrapped in bandages, and left the room.

* * *

That was how it was for the next few days. Prowl would come to Amity's room and either sit on the edge of her bed, sit crossed legged by the head of the bed, or sit on the couch reading his book. He would stay there from morning to night. Sometimes he would fall asleep and the 'bots would have to come and pick him up. It scared them all that their friend was like this.

Prowl didn't do it because he loved her. She was the first real best friend he had, although he only met her a few weeks ago. The others were his friends, but Amity was his best friend. One night, he realized what his marking meant, the power it had. Amity had told him that her name meant friendship, and since the marking was in quotes he guessed it meant her. He guessed he could only use a special ability when it came to protecting her.

One day a bunch of flowers came from Powell. Prowl laughed a bit, wondering what she would do to them when she woke up.

* * *

One day Prowl was sitting at the edge of the bed by Amity's feet, not paying attention. When he felt her foot hit him.

"What's up Dipstick?" She mumbled to him, her right eye half awake from being tired. Prowl decided to play along. He walked up to her and hit her very lightly on the back of her head.

"What was that for?" She mumbled laughing a bit.

"For almost making me scrap myself." He joked. Amity smiled at him. She looked over and saw the flowers Powell gave to her. She gave Prowl a look that said _Are fucking kidding me?_

"Do me a favor and hand them to me." Prowl chuckled as he did it. He smiled widely when she chucked the vase across the room, hitting the wall. The vase shattered.

"Much better." She mumbled sleepily.

The nurse from a few nights before came in. "What was that?" She looked down and saw the vase, and looked at Prowl and Amity. The nurse raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Let me guess, Powell offered you one of his _special partnerships._" She joked.

"What makes you think that?" Amity mumbled. The nursed chuckled and walked up to her.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"My face hurts, and I can only see half the room. But other than that I'm peachy."

The nurse smiled. "I'll ask the doctor if you can have any painkillers." She walked out of the room.

Amity rolled her head at Prowl. "You look like shit on a stick. Have you got any sleep?"

"Maybe an hour or 2." He joked.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days."

"I miss anything good?"

"The Angry Archer tried to rob a bank, Bumblebee got knockout when Bulkhead tripped and fell on him, Ratchet yelled about how human technology sucks, and oh, I turned Meltdown back to human."

"Damn it, I miss everything." She joked tiredly.

Just then Sari and 'Bee came in the door. "AMY!" They shouted. Sari ran up and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

Amity chuckled. "It takes a lot more then acid burns to take this girl out."

Prowl stood in the corner, smiling while he watched his friends talk to Amity. He was happy. His head started to feel weird. He remembered what his master told him, he went and laid down on the couch.

_"I can't believe Knockout was caught!"_

_"Neither can I."_

_"How is this possible?"_

_"Maybe someone snitched."_

_Prowl saw a flash image of someone getting hit against the wall. Then one of Lockdown's ship coming towards another ship._

_"PROWL! EARTH TO PROWL!"_

Prowl snapped his eyes opened. "What is it?"

"Your Autobot mark was glowing are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just dreaming."

"Get some sleep Dipstick, I'm going to take a nap you should too." Amity said.

Prowl chuckled and rolled over on his side away from everyone and closed his eyes. He was out in seconds.

* * *

**What do you think? I thought this would be a cute little chapter. Just to ask, What do you think a good song would be to explain Prowl and Amity. I will post the one I like the most. Also if anyone wants to draw a fan picture of Prowl and/or Amity, that would be sweet. Privet message me, or review the link to me. Please no dirty ones, or any ones of them kissing. Thanks guys for all the support.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't be Sorry

**Here you go another chapter. Still would love to hear what you guys think a good song would be for Amity and Prowl. Still would love a drawing of Amity and/or Prowl. I changed my mind. It can be whatever you want.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Where is Optimus?" Ultra Magnus and his team arrived back on earth tree days after Amity woke up. Ratchet called them, and informed them about Prowl's 'Dream'.

"He's at the hospital." Ratchet said. The Guard looked at him oddly.

"It's a human medical facility."

"Why would he be needed there?"

Ratchet told them what happen with Meltdown, and what happened to Amity.

"Is she all right sir?" The twins asked in worry.

"Yep, the kid is stronger then she looks. She woke up a few days ago."

"May we go see her, Ultra Magnus sir?"

"Very well, tell Optimus and Prowl that I need to speak with them."

Ratchet told the twins where the hospital was and flew off.

"That's what the organic gets for playing with fire." Sential said.

Ratchet gave him a dirty look. "If you like your face the way it is, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Prowl was reading on the couch, and Sari and 'Bee where watching TV. Amity was sleeping soundly on her bed; the doctor gave her some more painkillers, as well as her medicine to keep her wound from getting infected.

Optimus was about to leave when the Jet twins came in.

"Optimus Prime sir, we came to see Amy. Is she all right still?"

Optimus smiled at the young bots. "Yep, she's sleeping now though."

The Jet twins looked through the window. "Is she going to be able to see?" They asked in a worried tone.

"She will, she will have a scar though."

"Oh, almost forgot." JetFire said. "Ultra Magnus wants to speak to you and Mr. Prowl." JetStorm finished.

Prowl heard the twins and came up to the opened window. "About what?" He asked. The Jet twins shrugged. Prowl went over and padded the end of Amity's bed as a way of saying good bye. "Very well." He said leaving the room.

The twins stayed with Bumblebee and Sari. They were able to fit in the room if they ducked. They sat cross legged at the end of the bed, watching the TV.

Amity opened her eye and saw the twins. "Hello boys." She said, slurring her words.

The boys turned around. "Amy is now awake!"

She laughed a bit. "Look, I'm Zuko." She said pointing to her eyes.

The Jets laughed, but then stopped. "Why you joke?"

"It's just the way I am, you should know that."

* * *

"Do you remember anything about the other ship you saw?" Ultra Magnus was asking Prowl about the vision he saw.

"All I remember is that it was orange, and I saw a ship that resembled the bounty hunters, Lockdown"

Ultra Magnus nodded. He was hoping for more. "We have recently learned that there was another breakout attempt. It was the one known as Blitzwing. Luckily we were able to stop him. Somehow a device was smuggled in the prison; we have identified the work by the Decepticon known as Swindle."

Prowl closed his eyes and tried to remember something. He knew he heard something about Swindle, but it didn't matter know.

"What was it supposed to do?" Jazz asked.

"It was a sonic generator, meant to harm all audio respecters besides the one who held it."

* * *

Megatron punched the wall of his prison cell; it was so strong it didn't leave a mark. _Why is it taking my mindless follows so long to get me out of HEAR!_ He thought to himself. _If I am in here long enough, I'll end up as crazy as Blitzwing._ He knew he needed a way out, but how? Nobody ever came into his cell. Only Ultra Magnus once; his energon was delivered from under to door. _That's what they're hoping for, that I'll go nuts. When I find out who is ruining all of my escape attempts, I will rip them open._

* * *

"How you feeling Ams?" Jazz asked. He picked her up from the hospital about ten minutes ago, and he was on his way back to her place.

"My eye is still sore and the bandage is making it itchy."

"How long do you have to keep it on?"

"I don't know, I have a check up with doctor in a few days."

"Well, keep taking your medicine and maybe you can get it off sooner."

"Those pills knock me out faster than Bumblebee on days Ratchet has to give him a physical." Jazz chuckled. "But I won't forget because Prowl won't let me." She continued laughing a bit.

"He only does it because he cares."

"I know it's weird. I've never had anyone really care about me."

"Whys that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's what you say about everything. Come on, you can trust Jazzers." He said, he hated the nickname she gave him, but he hoped it would help.

"Let's just say my dad's line of business was more important to him then his only daughter."

"You ever gonna tell me what his line of business was?"

"Maybe, one day." She said looking out his window.

* * *

"I still don't get why we can't throw he a welcome home party!" Bumblebee complained. Him, Bulkhead, Prowl and Sari where all at the plant.

"She's been the hospital for over a week, she's tired, and the drugs she's on makes her even more tired. Besides, this isn't even here home. The docs just don't want her alone." Bulkhead stated. Bumblebee scowled. He knew he was right. The doctors told them her vision would be impaired for next few weeks, and recommend her staying somewhere else for at least one week. Prowl wasn't there when they informed them, but Ratchet was. Everyone was surprised when he told them he invited her to stay with them.

Jazz honked when he entered the base, he transformed and Amity was on his shoulder, holding a duffel bag. Jazz sit her down on the floor.

"How you feeling?" Sari asked.

Amity rolled her eyes, and looked at Prowl. "Now I know how you felt." Prowl chuckled.

"Sorry, but we got my old room set up for you. Come on I'll take you to it." Sari pulled Amity's arm towards her old room. Amity gave Prowl a look that said _Help me_. Prowl just shrugged and smiled at her.

* * *

Amity looked in the mirror, it was almost time for bed, and she had to change her bandages. This would be the first time she saw her left part of her face. She looked at the clean bandages on the sink. She sighed and started to unwrap her face.

When her bandages where off, everything went blurry instantly, she couldn't see a thing. It was very fuzzy. She tried to reach for her new bandages but heard them fall on the floor. _Damn it all_ she thought.

She felt around trying to find them but couldn't. She sighed and leaned back on a wall. Sari and Prowl weren't there to help her, they went to the store. She decided to just sit there and wait.

_You got to get used to be able to trust people again Amity._ She told herself.

* * *

Ratchet realized it was too quiet. He got up from his desk and looked around the base. The others were gone, either with the kids, or on patrol. But he knew Amity was still here. _Maybe she went to bed?_ But Ratchet had a feeling she didn't. He walked around the halls, when he heard a small thump. He looked and saw it came from the bathroom. He walked up to the door and heisted for a moment.

"Amy, you in there?"

"Yea, just give me a minute." He heard a small thud, like someone tripping.

"You need any help?" He heard Amity sigh.

"Yes." She mumbled sadly. Ratchet shook his head. He knew the kid was so used to living on her own. He opened the door and got down. Amity was there leaning against the back wall. He saw her bandages by him and he picked them up.

"Come here kid, listen to my voice."

Amity tripped a little when she walked, but made it Ratchets hand he picked her up and started walking to the med bay.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem kid."

He sat her down on the berth and got a pair of Autobot size tweezers. He looked at Amity's face. Her left half was red and white, it was a little swollen. But it was her eye that made his spark fall a little bit. He never saw a human with hazel eyes, it interested him. She was a strong girl. When he looked at her workmanship on her cars and bike, and saw the blueprints, he was surprised by this girl. He didn't tell anyone, but he found a note on her desk next to the book he questioned her about. It was a date that was coming up soon.

Ratchet took her bandages and wrapped them around her face, she filched a little. Ratchet was careful, he didn't tell anybody, but he would practice working on small things in his room. He did it in case of something like this happened, or if Sari or Prowl got hurt.

"There you go kid."

Amity blinked her eye to clear her vision. She looked up at Ratchet. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about kid."

"Sorry for being a burden."

"Kid, you are one of the few people that I've never thought of taken a blowtorch to. You are not a burden. Helping a friend is just a part of life, nothing you should be sorry for." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Ratchet." She mumbled. Ratchet walked out of the room and came back in with her pill bottle.

"Here, you might wanna take this by yourself. I probably will crush the thing." He joked.

Amity dry swallowed her pill and jumped off the berth. She looked back up at Ratchet and gave him another smile. "Thanks again."

"No problem, just don't tell anyone. Don't want to ruin my reputation."

* * *

Amity awoke with a shock, she heard thunder. It awoke her from her nightmare. She hated thunder storms. She pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her. She looked over at her alarm clock, it was not even mid-night. She could hear the 'bots talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked in the opposite direction of the voices and found herself in the Med-bay. She noticed it had a large window; she jumped up and sat at the edge, looking out the window, and flinching every time she saw lighting and heard thunder.

* * *

Ratchet saw Amity walk path his room, she didn't notice him. He was getting ready to go to bed, annoyed by the others still up. He noticed she looked a little sad. He waited a bit and then followed her to the Med-bay. He was impressed when he saw how easily she got on the window. He watched her for a moment. She would flinch at lighting and thunder.

"Hey kid."

She jumped a bit. "Oh hey Ratchet, what's up?"

"Trying to get to sleep, but the others won't shut up. You having trouble sleeping?" He said walking over and leaned on the edge of the window.

"Yea, you could say that."

"You have a bad dream or something?"

"Your good at guessing."

Ratchet and Amity were silent for a moment. He knew she wouldn't tell him about her dream. "Hey kid, what are you doing tomorrow." Tomorrow was the date he found on her desk.

"I was planning on going somewhere by myself, but now that this has happened, I don't think the others will let me."

Ratchet thought about it for a minute, then remembered what Bumblebee told him, when they 'kidnapped' Prowl. "How about I kidnap you, you take me to where you need to go, and I'll just wait entail your done and drive you home?"

"That sounds okay."

Ratchet smiled at the girl. She was so different then Sari. Sure they were both headstrong, but Sari never really kept secrets from them. Amity seemed to put everyone else in front of herself, she cared more about everybody else then herself. She proved that when she saved Sari. Ratchet had a feeling that her jokes and comments, was her way of hiding something painful. He saw it plenty of times. He looked back down at Amity and saw she fell asleep.

"Goodnight kid." He said throwing a blanket over her.

* * *

**What do you think? I always loved Ratchet. He seems to have a soft side but doesn't show it.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: The Past Stings

**WARNING this chapter is a little cheesy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Prowl was working in his room. He was trying to make a larger version of a chart he found in his book he borrowed from Amity. It showed humans chi lines and main points of energy. He realized something very important while creating this chart.

He sucked at drawing.

He laughed himself a bit. You think he would have a steady and more precise hand due to his training. But no matter how many times he tried, it was awful. He chucked his pencil across the room chuckling at himself a bit.

"What's a matter little Ninja-bot?" Bulkhead walked in.

"I just realized I do not share the talent you are gifted in." Bulkhead looked at his chart and smiled.

"Yea, I can see that." He joked. He looked and saw what he was attempting. "If you want, I'll do it for ya."

"That would be great." He said giving him the book. When Bulkhead left the room, he hopped up in his tree. It was hard the first time he attempted when he became human, but after the Parkour session with Amity, it became easier. He leaned back against the bark. He wondered what Amity was up too. She was gone when he awoke this morning, as well as Ratchet. It calmed him a bit when he realized she wasn't alone. He knew if she was in trouble, his 'friendship' mark would glow.

* * *

Ratchet sat at the edge of the curve waiting for Amity to finish whatever she was doing. He guessed it was something personally. She did have him park next to a graveyard. He saw her coming up in rear view mirror.

Amity climbed in the passenger seat. "Thanks Ratchet. This was very nice of you."

"You've been acting sad lately, you okay?"

She sighed. "I guess you deserve some kind of explanation. Today is the anniversary of my mom's death."

Ratchet felt a little guilty for asking. "Oh, I'm sorry kid."

"It's all right, just don't tell anyone yet."

"Alright." He wasn't moving yet.

"You okay Doc?" She asked.

"Yea, I just feel like someone is watching us. I'm sure it's just being around the graveyard." He pulled out.

Little did they know, they were being followed, he flew off in the different direction; planning on how to use the doctor bot to get Bumblebot.

* * *

"Ow." Sari grunted. She was training with Amity, she didn't want to. But she knew she needed some more combat training. Better to train with Amity then Prowl she thought, but she was regretting her choice.

"Come on, I only have one eye. You can't be this bad." She joked.

"I don't get why I can't use my Robot mode."

"You need to learn how to fight, not how to shoot plasma balls faster." Bumblebee chuckled at her. "You got something to say?"

"No, No. I just don't get how Sari can lose to an organic with only one eye."

"Get down here and see how you take it." Amity challenged.

"Alright, don't cry when I beat you." Bumblebee got up and walked up to her. Sari went and sat down next to Prowl, Bulkhead, and the Jet twins.

"This isn't gonna end well." They all said. Optimus and Jazz walked in. "You wanna bet who's gonna win?" The ninja asked.

"I just hope that Amity doesn't hurt Bumblebee that much."

"What are you thinking Optimus? There is no way a puny organic can win, not even to a bumbler." Sentinel said walking in. Optimus rolled his optics.

Bumblebee and Amity stood there. Bumblebee charged at here, she charged as well. When they were close, she got down and slide between his legs. She got up quickly and hit him hard in the back of his knee cap. It hurt her hand a bit, but compared to Black's acid it was nothing. Bumblebee stumbled a bit. He turned around and couldn't see Amity.

He heard a whistle and looked above him, only to get hit in the head with one of the old mechanical arms. When he was down, Amity jumped and landed on his head, and hit around both his horns several times, with her fingers pointed. Then quickly got down and hit him in the neck, fingers still pointed. Bumblebee engine made an odd sound and Bumblebee landed on his stomach.

"What the heck did you do, I can't move!"

The Jet twins laughed. "Ms. Amy went Ty-lee on your aft!"

Amity leaned down in Bumblebee's face. "Ratchet let me look at the basic structure of Cybertronians. They have VERY similar weak spots as humans, just gotta use a little more force. Watch your opponent's moves and look for their weak spots. You have a slight hesitation on your left side. So next time, don't be an asshole."

Bumblebee scowled.

* * *

Ratchet was out for a drive. He couldn't stand the kids messing around. But that wasn't the real reason he left. It was odd to look at Amity; she seemed so strong and funny. But he couldn't look at her without feeling a bit sad for her. She acted like her life was perfect, when it wasn't. She acted like she didn't have a terrible past. But she did.

Ratchet shook his head in his alt mode. He only knew that she lost her mother, he didn't know anything else. He didn't need to think about this.

He chuckled when he remembered what she told Bumblebee and Sari it was time for them to get married after they joked about Amity and Prowl. Ratchet had to agree with them on that. Amity was a bit like Prowl. She talked a bit more, and was funny. Prowl could be funny sometimes. But not much. Plus they both were great fighters,

Ratchet was so busy he didn't notice a device get thrown at him in time. He transformed, but it was too late. A small device hit his chest, shocking him. He fell on his knees. The last thing he saw was a flash of green, and the sound of fast moving wings. He passed out.

* * *

Prowl and Amity where sparing. They were pretty evenly matched. Everyone was there, even Ultra Magnus. But the only one gone was Ratchet.

Prowl took a chance to punch, but Amity moved. She grabbed his arm and jumped, doing a back flip. She drove her elbow in between his shoulder blades.

Almost everyone hissed, feeling a bit sorry for Prowl. Amity helped Prowl up.

"Well that was..." He trailed off.

"Humiliating?" She asked.

"Yes." He said smirking at her. He felt his head get dizzy; he sat down, putting his head in between his legs, and closed his eyes. "_Prowl, Prowl are you okay?"_

_Prowl saw Ratchet unconscious on a floor. He saw the feet of another bot, they were green. He heard it mutter to himself. He said something about Bumblebot, and doctor hostage._

* * *

Prime watched Prowl sit down. "Prowl, Prowl are you okay?" Prowl's body went limp and he fell over on his side. His autobot shield glowing as well as his Past, present, future. They thumbed in what looked like in tune with his heart/spark beat.

Amity went up and shook Prowl a bit. "Wow, he's out cold."

"Thank you captain obvious." Sential said. Amity looked ready to take him down. Optimus rolled his optics and went up to Prowl and picked his friend up.

"Is he gonna be okay boss 'bot?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think so; let's just take him to his room. You guys stay here. "Sential and Ultra Magnus followed Optimus to his room. Optimus set Prowl on the new bed Amity got him.

"Are you sure he will be alright?" 'Magnus asked.

"Yea I think so. When he had one at the hospital he was fine, not like the first one he had."

"He better have something useful to tell us when gets his aft up." Sentinel said. Just then a gust of wind pushed Sentinel out in the hall. Optimus smiled and looked at Sentinel.

"What do you know? Prowl still doesn't like you when he's sleeping." He said. Ultra Magnus hid a grin from what Optimus said.

* * *

Prowl opened his eyes. He was in his bed. He looked around, only to find Ultra Magnus and Optimus talking. How long was I out? He thought. He shooked head getting up. _RATCHET!_ He remembered.

"Optimus, where is Ratchet?"

The Magnus and Prime looked at him. "He went for a drive over 3 hours ago; I think he fell asleep again at a curve."

"I was asleep for 2 hours?" Ratchet left the base and hour before him and Amity fought. "It seemed like seconds." He said to himself.

"What did you see? Any Decepticon activity?" The Magnus asked in hope.

Prowl shook his head. He got out his phone and called Ratchet's com link. He didn't answer, but someone else did. _"Bring me Bumblebot! And doctor 'bot will be okay."_ Prowl put the phone on speaker. "Where are you?"

It was silent for a moment. "Prowl, who are you talking to?"

_"I sendin place now. Bring Bumblebot!"_ He hung up.

"Wasp." Prowl said.

* * *

"So what does this Wasp or Waspinator have against you?" Amity asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee sighed and started to tell the story. Amity was riding with Sari and Prowl in Bumblebee's alt mode. They didn't want Amity to go, but they gave up trying to get her to stay.

They were heading to old Detroit, to the place Ratchet and Wasp were at. Amity was thinking about what to do. She had a plan after Bumblebee told her about Wasp, she knew what Wasp needed. He reminded her of her younger twin brothers.

When they arrived at the location the 'humans' got out and all of 'bots transformed.

"So now what?" Sari asked.

Everybody stared at the building Waspinator was in. "I really don't know." Prime said.

"I do." Amity said walking towards the building.

"What are you doing? Wasp wants me." 'Bee said.

"I just want to talk to him."

"Fine send the organic in, better her than us." Everyone gave Sential a look. Prowl moved a small gust of wind at him. Sential shut up. JetStorm snickered. Optimus told Prowl what happened when he was sleeping, the twin just happened to be there.

"I believe that is a good idea Amity." Everyone looked at Ultra Magnus in shock, expect for Prowl and Amity. Prowl had a feeling of what Amity was up to. Ultra Magnus knew that there was something special about this human. He looked up her name on what humans called the internet. It said it meant Friendship.

* * *

Wasp got his stingers ready when he saw the door open, but he wondered why the small doors opened. A small human girl walked in. She had her hands up in the air. Wasp noticed the bandages on her eye.

"Where is Bumblebot?" He asked

"Outside." She said.

"Why small lady come here and not Bumblebot?"

The girl put her arms down. "I just wanted to talk to you. My name is Amity; what's yours?"

Wasp put his stingers down. He raised an eyebrow at the girl named Amity. "Waspinator, this better not be a trick. Waspinator harm small lady."

Amity just shrugged. "Do you mind if I come up?" Wasp nodded. Amity climbed up the ladder and sat down on the edge. She patted the spot next to her. "I told you I just wanted to talk, how about I tell you a story?" Wasp gave her an odd look but sat down. Neither of them notices Ratchet was awake.

"Do you know what a mom and dad is?" Wasp shook his head. "A mom is a female creator, and a dad is a male creator." Wasp nodded. "When I was little, my dad had a job. His job was bad. He did a lot of illegal stuff, and got a lot of money out of it. He hurt a lot of people, including me." She took off her jacket and Wasp eyes opened a bit when he saw her scars. "He said this was good for me, but he didn't do it just for that. He wanted my brothers to help him. When they said no, he used me as an example. They agreed to protect me at first. But they started to enjoy my dad business, selling drugs, guns, and information. They started to act different when they took stuff from my dad's 'private' storage." Wasp was listening with great interest. "So, they started to hurt me too, but not for long. They ended up running away, then getting caught by cops. After that, my dad got worse. I tried to leave but he would stop me. One day, my mom tried to help me, and he took her from me. Today is the day she left." Wasp opened his eyes in shock.

"What did small lady do?!"

"I took secret files from my dad, and gave them to the police. He got taken away, and left him at that. They gave me his money all though I refused. I still try to see him, but he never talks back."

Wasp looked at oddly. "Why small lady tell Waspinator this?"

"Because I know how hard it is to let go of the past. You can't stay in the place your whole life. You have to move, try to get help. I went to some people who helped me after all this happened, and I got a lot better." Amity felt like she was talking to a three year old.

"But Bumblebot sent Waspinator to stockades and WASPINATOR DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD!"

"Where you mean to Bumblebee?"

Wasp thought about it for a minute. "Maybe a little."

"Do you know what Karma is?" Wasp shook his head. "Karma means, if you do good, good comes to you. If you do bad, bad comes to you. It's a part of life."

"So, since Waspinator was mean to Bumblebot, this was revenge for all bad stuff Waspinator did."

"Yep, but 'Bee didn't do it." Wasp nodded, he was following.

"What happen to Bumblebee?"

"Nothing really. You see it wasn't Bumblebee's fault you got sent to the stockades. Do you remember Longarm?"

"Bumblebot said something about him being bad."

"Yep, Longarm was really a Decepticon." Wasp's eyes widened. "He tricked Bumblebee into thinking you were a spy, and he was the one who put the computer in your locker."

"Did the Karma get Longarm?"

"Yep, Longarm or Shockwave got caught and got sent to stockades."

Wasp sighed. "Waspinator does not know what to do."

"You could turn yourself in." Wasp gave her an _are you crazy look._ "Get help like I did, if you turn yourself in, you may not get in as much trouble. Plus the spying charges are dropped."

"But what if they cut open Waspinator?"

"I'll talk to Ultra Magnus and make sure that doesn't happen."

"May Waspinator ask one more question?" Amity nodded. "Did small lady's dad do that to her eye?"

"No."

"How then?"

"I got hurt protecting a friend."

"Why would you help if you get hurt?"

"Because that's what friends do."

* * *

Bumblebee kept pacing. "She's been in there too long."

"Bumblebee..." Prowl started to say.

"If she gets hurt, it's my fault."

"Bumblebee look."

Bumblebee looked and saw Ratchet walking out with Wasp right next to him, with Amity standing on his shoulder. Sentinel and the others, besides Prowl, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus, got ready to fight.

"Put your weapons down kids. He's not gonna do anything." Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus walked up to Wasp. "Are you gonna come quietly?"

Wasp sighed. "Yes."

"Can we talk in private first though?" Amity asked.

* * *

All the 'bots and 'humans were on top of Sumdac Tower. Amity spoke to Ultra Magnus, he didn't show it; but he was very surprised. He agreed to protect Wasp from being a science. He never met anyone whose name was perfect for them the way Amity's was.

Wasp was in stasis cuffs and was standing by the bridge while it was getting ready to go to Cybertron. Wasp looked at Amity. "Small lady come and visit Waspin... Wasp?"

"No promises, but I'll try." Wasp smiled a bit.

The space bridge was up and running. Right before the Elite Guard and Wasp jumped in Wasp looked at Bulkhead and 'Bee. "Sorry." And he jumped into the bridge.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at Amity with wide optics. "How'd you do that?"

Prowl walked up to them. "She gave him the one thing he needed."

"Which was?"

"A friend." Amity finished.

* * *

**Like I said cheesy, but I thought it was time you guys understood Amity's pass a little better.**


	11. Chapter 11: True Self

**I'm loving all the support guys, thanks so much.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I don't get how you can do this!" Bumblebee said sitting down in exhaustion. Sari sat down next to him. Bulkhead was standing next to them; he was smart enough to try.

Prowl jumped from the top of the ship rolling on a lower deck and jumped off that and grabbed a pole and spun and landed next to them. Amity did the same, but almost fell. Prowl steadied here.

"Fucking eye." She murmured.

"It's all about practice." Prowl said. All the youngins were at the Shipyard, Prowl and Amity showed them what Parkour was. Sari was so-so, while Bumblebee kinda sucked. The 'bots and Sari stared at Prowl and Amity. Prowl let go of her.

"You guys should know how hard I am trying not to say anything." Bumblebee said when Sari and Amity walked off to get there water bottles.

"For the millionth time, we are just friends." Prowl said.

"I don't know Ninja-Bot. You did kinda rush up to her when Meltdown got her." Bulkhead said.

"Sari was there to."

"Yea, but the way you acted afterwards was kinda sweet." Bumblebee teased. Prowl sighed and looked around. Sari and Amity were on the other side of the yard. Prowl sighed again and took off his long sleeve shirt. He pointed to his 'Friendship' marking.

"Amity's name means Friendship, which is what this says. It is to protect her. Her name does not have anything to do with different feelings." Prowl said angrily pulling his shirt back on.

'Bee's and Bulkhead's optics widened. "Oh, Sorry Ninja-bot." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee however wasn't that nice about it. "Wow Prowl, having a tattoo for Amity is pretty fast." Prowl walked off, he didn't want to hear anymore of this. He walked off towards to Sari and Amity.

"Give him a break little buddy." 'Bulk asked. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Uh-oh, you look pissed." Amity said. "Let me guess, Bumblebee made a joke about us AGAIN."

"Not just Bumblebee, he's got Bulkhead with him."

"Ha!" Sari laughed. "You guys are doomed, it's only the beginning." A small gust of wind knocked Sari down.

* * *

When they were back at base, Amity and Prowl were in his room. She was hanging upside down bored out of her mind, while Prowl was on the same branch reading, leaning against the bark.

Amity got up, and sat crossed legged across Prowl. "What's up Dipstick?" Prowl smirked and kept reading. Amity smirked back and grabbed his book. "Tisk tisk, only chapter 7? I finished this book in a day."

Prowl rolled his eyes and yanked the book out of her hands. He felt someone watching them. Prowl smiled and nodded his towards the door. Amity smirked and took one of her knifes; she now carried in case of emergency, and chucked it in the hall. It stabbed in the wall.

"THAT COULD HAVE TAKEN OUT AN OPTIC!" Bumblebee shouted.

"That was the point!" Amity shouted back. Amity and Prowl were quiet for a while. Prowl was reading still, and Amity was lying on the branch looking up.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"I went to the doctors yesterday with Ratchet."

Prowl put down his book. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't come up, and didn't want everyone going nuts with questions."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants me to take of my bandages for a few hours at night, to air it out."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yea, but I will have trouble seeing. Plus I might freak the others out. The doc also said my eye will be white for a while, it may not even get color back."

Prowl put his hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright."

Amity smiled at him, and took his hand. Then did an evil little smirk and threw him off the tree. "Personally space Dipstick." She joked. Prowl just gave her a smirk that said watch your back.

* * *

Sari and 'Bee where in 'Bee's room. "We can't freak out when Amity takes her bandage off." Sari said.

'Bee sighed. "Yea, I feel kinda bad for spying on them now." Sari nodded in agreement.

"We should do something for her."

"Like what?"

"I have a few ideas." Sari said evilly.

* * *

Ratchet was in his room. He had the door closed; he didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. He got into the local police files. He typed in Amity in the search bar. Some stuffed showed up, he didn't know Amity's last name. So he skimmed through the files. He felt kinda guilty for doing this, he trusted her. But he wanted to know more about her to help her. Just in case.

He found one that interested him, he clicked it open.

_Name: Amity Jones_

_Father: James Jones_

_Mother: April Jones_

_Siblings: Nick and Jacob Jones_

_Amity Jones: Turned in files that helped accused her father of drug dealing, information selling, weapons dealing, murder of April Jones, Joe Hicks, Rex Young (Full list next page), and child abuse._

Ratchet sighed. He was hoping that what Amity told Wasp was a lie. He typed in Nick Jones; he found a joined file with his brother.

_Names: Nick and Jacob Jones_

_Father: James Jones_

_Mother: April Jones_

_Siblings: Amity Jones_

_Arrest for drug dealing, weapon sales, information etc. Abuse of Amity Jones. Transferred to Prison in Northern Michigan._

* * *

The list went on. Ratchet shut the screen off. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He knew some organics were bad. But this was terrible.

Amity was looking up at her ceiling, she had her bandages off, and her vision was focusing nicely. It was still a little blurry. She took a hand mirror from her nightstand. Her left part of her face was red, but not swollen much; you couldn't tell where the scare would be. Her eye was almost completely white, with gray in the pupil. The whole left part of her head was shaved of hair. The doctors had to do it to make sure there was no damage on her scalp. She laughed a bit at herself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. She pulled her hood up, hiding her face. Jazz walked in.

"Hey Ams, what you doin in here all by yourself?"

"Just trying to get away from Bumblebee and his jokes." Jazz gave her a look. "Prowl told you, didn't he?" Jazz nodded and sat on the edge of her giant bed.

"I'm not gonna force you to come out, but you can take your hood down."

"You know, it's hard when someone is sweet, but is driving you to think he's an asshole." Jazz chuckled. He yanked her hood down.

"There's the pissy look I was looking for." Amity rolled her eyes. "You know, your eye looks pretty cool. Battle scars shows people how hard or how weak you are. Yours shows how you can protect."

"Thanks." She murmured annoyed. She laid back on her bed. What was it with Jazz and wanting to know everything about her? Everybody did, but Jazz was the most annoying. But it was hard not to like him.

"Why don't you come out? Sari brought food over." Amity put a pillow over her face and sighed annoyed.

"You're not gonna shut up entail I do, are you?" She said, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Jazz walked out with Amity on his shoulder she had her hood up. He sat her down at the newly added human size table. It was newer because Bulkhead stepped on the last one.

"I got Chinese, your favorite." Sari said.

"What did you get Prowl; most Chinese food has meat in it." She looked around, but Prowl wasn't there. "Oh, never mind."

They kept eating. 'Bee was playing the game, Bulkhead was working on the chart for Prowl, Optimus and Jazz went for a drive, and Ratchet was in his room. When they were done Sari tried to pull Amity up.

"Come on!" She said.

Amity pushed Sari on the ground playfully, and got up. "What are you up to?" Helping Sari up.

Sari yanked her to the bathroom. "Change." She ordered slamming the door. Amity turned around and didn't know whether to smile or be pissed.

* * *

Prowl was sitting on top of the crane in the main room. Nobody noticed him during dinner and he wondered what Sari was up to. He was a little surprised when he found out.

Sari walked out. "Come on Amy. You look great." Amity walked out and Prowl felt his cheeks get hotter.

Amity walked out in black slick skinny jeans and a baggy purple tank top with something on it that looked like a bat. She wore sunglasses and had hair arranged to the right. Prowl didn't know why, but he liked this look much better than her dress.

"I found your little comic area in your bedroom at your house. I know you like Batman. What do you think?"

"I like it Sari, but I feel like a geek."

"A very hot geek." She teased. "Besides, this is practice. When you walk out with your eye, you need to learn to accept the real you. So showing what you secretly like, shows that you don't give a scrap about what people think about you."

"You should be a lawyer. So now what?"

"I'm kidnapping you. Come on."

While they were walking out Amity commented. "What is it with everyone and Kidnapping?"

When they left Prowl jumped down and watched them leave. He smiled to himself a bit. He liked how Sari made Amity show her true self.

* * *

"Ahh man, I love this song!" Sari yelled. Turns out the place Sari took Amity after 'kidnapping' her was a dance club. Sari was dancing next to their table; Amity just gave her a grin.

"You know you look like a Fucktard right?" She asked

"Normal is boring, come on dance."

"She could dance with me." The girls turned around, and standing there was Henry Masterson. "Henry Masterson." He said holding out his hand.

"Go fuck yourself." Amity said not looking at him taking a drink from her soda.

"Come on, do you want to stay with this noob, or someone who knows everything about Batman?"

"Go fuck yourself." Amity repeated. Henry put his hand on her. Amity gave Sari an annoyed look. Sari smirked. Amity grabbed Henry's hand and squeezed really hard. He fell on his knees. She took her foot, not even looking, and kicked him back. Masterson still didn't get the message and walked back to them. Amity kicked a chair at him. She didn't even look at him; she did all this sitting down. Luckily a one of the guards came up and picked him up. He nodded a sorry to the girls and pulled him away. Masterson did a Call me hand motion.

"I feel so bad for you." Sari said. "Should have told him you were taken."

Amity hit her over the head.

* * *

Prowl sat over in the corner, grinning to himself. He had his hood up, and watched the whole scene with Masterson. He felt bad for Amity. No wonder she hide liking comic books.

Prowl looked up this so called 'Batman'. He laughed in his head. When he saw the villains he was glad they didn't have any like them. He watched her looked annoyed by what Sari was doing. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Sari keep trying to get her to get up, but she kept pushing her down. He shook his head, grinning a bit. He got up and started walking towards the door.

He walked down the street when someone smacked him over the head. "What's up Dipstick?"

Amity walked next to him, they kept walking down the street. "How did you ditch Sari?"

"Told her I had to go to the bathroom. How'd you enjoy your free comedy show?"

"I should have guessed you'd know I was there." He mumbled. "It was interesting."

"Yea well, it may have been over faster if I just took my sunglasses off and looked at him." She joked. Prowl didn't laugh. "Alright." Amity sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"Why is it, that you like 'Superheroes'?" Prowl quoted.

Sari jumped up on a ledge and kept walking her arms out balancing herself. "When you grow up in a house like mine, you learn to hide a lot of stuff. I liked them because..."

"Because why?"

"Because they took me out of the real world. It took me to a world where people get saved, and the bad guy gets stopped. It distracted me from reality."

Prowl looked at her. "Why would you need to be taken from it?" Amity gave him a look. "Right, rather not talk about. Sorry." Prowl changed the topic. "So how bad was it Sari?"

"Awful. She kept asking me what I was doing for Valentine's Day." Prowl gave her a questioned looked. "It's one of the most terrible earth holidays every, of all time!"

"How so?"

Amity told him all about it. But she also told him that family members can give gifts to each others.

"How is that horrid?"

Amity then told him more. Prowl slapped his hand on his forehead. "Tomorrow is going to be horrible."

* * *

Amity was looking in her mirror in her room, just finishing putting her bandages back on. She was about to take her medicine for bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Got a nano-click?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure, why not?" She sat on her bed; Ratchet came and sat next to her.

"I, I wanted to give you this." Ratchet held out a small box. Amity took it raising an eyebrow. She opened it and found two bracelets inside.

"Uhh, thanks?" She said.

"Put them on." He said irritated. She did. "Now just think about opening them." She raised another eyebrow again. But she did; the bracelets started to grow, clicking around her hand like a glove, then up her wrist, stopping under her elbow. They looked like gauntlets. They were black with hints of gold and silver.

"I made these to, uh, protect you." Ratchet wasn't good at this. Amity clenched her fist. A small blade came out of the top part. She glared at Ratchet.

"How much do you know?" She asked.

"I heard everything you told to Wasp." He sighed.

Amity deactivated her new gauntlets, turning them back into bracelets. She put her hand on Ratchet's knee. "Thanks doc, I won't tell anyone right away. I know you have a reputation to keep."

Ratchet smiled and got up. "Good night kid. Get some sleep, you're gonna need if your gonna survive the Pit of scrap Sari and 'Bee got for you tomorrow."Ratchet laughed a bit when she groaned and flopped on her bed.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Would still love a pic, and a song for Amity and/or Prowl. What do guys think Prowl's new power should be, emotion to control it, where should the marking be, and what should it say? Don't worry you don't have to answer them all.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Peace Shows Weak

Chapter 12

"It looks like pink upchucked everywhere!" Bumblebee yelled on the way back to base. It was 7 in the morning; he went and got Sari early for their wonderful day with Prowl and Amity.

"You got everything set up?" Sari asked evilly

"Oh, yea. This is gonna be great."

"If they don't kill us."

They pulled into base and knew right away something was off. Sari smelled the air. "Do you smell something burning?"

They walked to the back 'yard' and their mouths dropped in shock.

"Morning kids." Ratchet said. He was using his magnets to put all their hard work in a bonfire. Love notes, decorations, flowers, and various other Valentine's Day stuff. Amity and Prowl were sitting on bench next to them. Prowl was wearing a black V-neck, his hair pulled back. While Amity was wearing one of the many new shirts Sari got her. It was lower cut and said _my heart belongs to Mr.J._

Amity looked up at them from the breakfast sausage she was cooking. "Sup?" She said mocking them.

"Wh, wha, wh..." Bumblebee stuttered.

"Use your words Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"How did you guys find all this!?"

"Woke up at 6 in the morning, watched you sneak around, and told these two." Ratchet said.

"You snitched on us doc bot?!"

"I had to pay Amy back for saving my tailpipe with Wasp." Ratchet joked, laughing a bit. He hated this holiday as much as Amity and Prowl. Just then Bulkhead pulled in and spinned around fast opening the back of his alt mode.

"Got another load for ya doc bot." A few flowers and chocolates fell out the back.

"You even found our stash at Amity's place?! Bulkhead I thought you were on our side?!"

Bulkhead transformed and put his hands up innocently. "Hey, I'm neutral. I'm Switzerpants."

"Switzerland 'Bulk." Amity said.

"That too."

Amity's phone rang. She changed the ringtone just for the holiday. It was screaming the song_ Happy Violentines Day_ by _Blood on the Dance Floor._ "Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" Prowl gave her a look. "Explain later" She whispered. She moaned. "Hi Mr. Powell. No. No. How the hell did you get this number? Stick that offer up your ass." She hung up.

"Offer you another Partnership?" Bulkhead asked. Amity gave him a look that said, _what the hell do you think?_ Bulkhead chuckled.

Jazz and Optimus walked out and saw what they did. "Well this is creative." Optimus said.

"Told you Amity and Prowl would win." Jazz said. Optimus rolled his optics.

Sari and Bumblebee looked around trying to find something to use against Amity and Prowl. Bumblebee spotted Amity's bracelets, and smiled.

"Nice bracelets Amy." He teased. Amity looked up at Ratchet he just shrugged and nodded.

"Thanks, but there aren't just for looks." She activated them, turning them into gauntlets. When they were done, she activated one of the blades. "Effective to."

"Prowl has good taste."

"Thank you Bumblebee, but I didn't get them." Prowl said. Ratchet told him about them before he gave them to Amity. He was surprised by them as well.

"Then who?"

"A friend." Amity said.

"Sure..." Bumblebee said. Amity looked up at Ratchet, he just rolled his optics.

Prowl was staring in the fire, the others kept talking but he wasn't listing. Amity looked at him, it look liked he was in some sort of trace. She poked him. He didn't notice.

If you could have seen Prowl's eyes underneath his glasses. It would have looked like fog covered them. He could still see, but it seemed like everything was slowing down, black and white. It was making him a little dizzy. Bumblebee put his face in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. He was saying something but Prowl couldn't hear him. When he looked at Bumblebee more, he got a weird feeling climbing up his spine. He started to see odd spots and over Bumblebee. It looked almost like energy lines. He saw a few glowing. Time speedup and Prowl shook his head.

"You okay kid?" Ratchet asked.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Just... dizzy." Prowl shook his head again. Prowl leaned back on the bench and listen to Sari and 'Bee complaining. He smiled. They acted like an old married couple. His right leg started to sting a bit. He got up and started walking inside.

"Where you going Prowl?"

"Bathroom."

When Prowl got to the bathroom, he rolled his right pant leg. He gasped at what he saw, another marking was growing. But it was attached to his other; the weird part was he knew what it said. It said _Peace shows Weak._ Prowl sat down on the toilet seat thinking. (The seat was down.) The dots and energy lines on Bumblebee looked like the ones on his chart Bulkhead finished last night. But this was a Cybertronian, and then he remembered how Amity was still able to take Bumblebee down. _Peace shows Weak? Does that mean when it's peaceful, weak points show_" Prowl thought. He started to feel dizzy; he put his head in between his knees. _Prowl_ He heard someone say.

_Prowl looked up saw he was on a bench in the same park with his master. He looked over and saw him._

_"Prowl, I can't stay long. I must hurry. I know you are confused, but your markings connecting are a good thing. It means you are learning to bring them together. To use them naturally without having to force them. Peace and happiness are connected emotions. I have watched you and your friend. She seems to know much about the lines and points you saw, talk to her."_

_"Master..."_

_"I must go."_

* * *

**During the 'Dream'**

"Prowl? Prowl? You okay in there?" Amity was knocking on the door."Dipstick, you in there?" She heard a thump. She sighed and opened the door. Sure enough there was Prowl, passed out on the floor, again. "You're just a lazy ass, you know that?" She walked up to him and put his arm around her shoulder. "You're getting fat too."

"Hey, any 'bot out there?" Bulkhead walked by as Amity was pulling Prowl out. "Hey, lend a servo will ya?"

"Is he okay?" Bulkhead asked picking them both up.

"Yea, probably had a vision or something. Just bring him to his room." When they got to Prowl's room, Bulkhead put them down by his bed and Amity pushed him on it.

"Come on lets go." Bulkhead picked her up and they left the room. Neither of them noticing the marking on Prowl's arm glowing brightly.

* * *

Amity was riding with Jazz back to her place. She had to get more clothes. She decided to stay with the 'bots a little longer, still a little worried about how her house had a lot of ladders and high places. Jazz took a wrong turn.

"Jazz, where are you going?"

"Someone's following us. I think I know who." Amity looked in the rear-view mirror, it was a really pimped out muscle car, with spikes.

"Who is it?"

"Lockdown, he's a bounty hunter. Wonder what's he's up to?" Just then guns came out of the side doors of Lockdown, shooting at Jazz. He swerved, avoiding them. "Hold on Ams!" Jazz took a sharp turn

"HOLY SHIT!" Amity yelled holding on the handle above the door. (I call it the Oh Shit handle.)

Jazz transformed quickly and took Amity out of his chassis. Amity shook her head. "Oh I feel sick." Jazz put her down. Lockdown transformed.

"Looks like the Autobots have a new pet."

"Oh look its Captain Hook." Amity taunted back.

Lockdown smirked and took out a pistol like gun, and took a shot at them. They both dodged.

"Amy, run!"

"But..."

"Just go!"

Amity sighed and ran off. She turned a corner, her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Amy, are you alright? Prowl saw you were in trouble." Optimus said.

"Oh yea I'm fine." She said sarcastically. "It's not like I'm running from a crazy guy who looks like Tim Burton's version of Captain hook, while Jazz is trying to kick his ass."

"Who?"

Amity turned a corner. "It's Lockdown you idiot."

"Where on our way."

"Ok just..." She was cut off by an explosion in front of her, it sent her back, and she hit her head on a dumpster.

"Looks like I have a hostage to take."

Amity looked up and saw a blurry image of Lockdown. The last thing she saw was his hand coming towards her before everything went black.

* * *

Amity woke up, he head pounding. She tried to sit up, but found her arms were bounded. She looked around and saw a large assortment of weapons and stuff that looked like amour. She couldn't see Lockdown anywhere. She smiled when she felt her bracelets were still on. She activated them; slowly so you couldn't hear the clicking. When her gauntlets were finished she was about to activate the blade, when the door opened.

"Look who decided to wake up." Lockdown said. Amity just glared at him. "Don't need to make that face girl. But I have to admit, it fits well with your eye. What happened to it anyway?" Lockdown asked, looking at her bandages.

Amity decided to play his game. "Got hit with acid."

"You must be stronger then you look."

"I've heard that before."

Lockdown chuckled. "Can you guess why you're here?"

"Well, I know you don't want me for a bounty. So I'm gonna say you wanna do a trade off for someone else."

"Smarter then you look too. I usually take something from people I get. But organics never have anything useful."

"Jeez, I'm flattered." She said nastily.

"No need to get pissy. So, how do you know the 'bots?"

"Saw them on the news, one saved my life, we've been in touch since." She thought it would be a bad idea to tell him about Prowl.

Lockdown looked over her. He had to admit, he was impressed. She looked like she could handle herself. She didn't show any fear like other humans would. "I've been watching the 'bots for a few days. Where's the ninja?"

"Which one?" She asked bitchy.

"Prowl."

"He died; he gave his spark to the Allspark to save our city from Megatron." That wasn't a full lie.

Lockdown looked a little surprised. He always enjoyed fighting Prowl; he was the only challenge he ever had. Would have made a fine bounty hunter. "That's too bad." He turned his back to her, about to leave when he heard a cut. He turned around and got a grappling hook right at his neck. Amity pulled herself to his face. She took her other hand and stabbed him lightly under the chin. She quickly jumped on his shoulder. She stabbed the spot that connect the shoulder and neck. Lockdown actually grunted a bit. She jumped up and got on his head and punched him in the center. Luckily her gauntlets also improved her strength. She jumped on the ground and started to run out the door. Lockdown tried to shoot his hook at her, but it wouldn't move. What did she do? He thought. He chuckled. It only took him a few steps to reach her. He grabbed her in his hand. "I didn't know you could be this much trouble." Amity couldn't move. She tried to do something but nothing would work. Just then, an electric charge came from her gauntlets and shocked Lockdown. It stung him a bit, but not much. He clenched his fist a little more. Amity tried to get air in her lungs, but it wouldn't come. Lockdown squeezed just a tiny more. Amity started to see black dots over her eyes.

Lockdown watched as the little human tried to breath, but her body soon went limp in his hand. He opened his hand and she was laid down in his palm. He looked her over, she was still alive. But he noticed her bandages were falling off due to all the havoc. He took them off and his optics widened at the scar. It was a line that started at her eyebrow, and went down under her eye. The skin around was red, Lockdown guessed it was still new. He walked back to the room while looking at her gauntlets. He sat her down on the berth and tried to take them off but they wouldn't move. Could always cut her arms off he thought nah, these thing are two small anyway. He took his best cables instead and wrapped her up laying her back down on the berth. Now time for a little video.

* * *

"Jazz? Jazz? WAKE UP!" Jazz bolted up wrapping his legs around whoever shouted at him, knocking him down, he brought his fist up. He was looking down at Bumblebee.

"Don't do that to me man." He said helping him up.

Jazz looked around and saw he was at the plant's med-bay. Everyone was there. Jazz remembered what happened. "Lockdowns here." He said calmly trying not to freak them out.

"We know." Prowl said coldly. "And Amity is missing." Prowl hissed out the last words. Jazz sat back down on the berth putting his head in his hands in guilt.

"I'm sorry man." Just then a message was trying to come through the com-link. Ratchet went up to the main computer.

"It's Amity's phone. It's a video chat." Ratchet answered and Lockdown's face popped up on screen. It showed his whole room/lab. Meaning he hooked her phone in his computer.

"Hello 'bots. Missing something?" He pushed a button and moved a bit out of the camera's view. A berth sat up, showing Amity tied up and unconscious on it.

"What did you do to her?!" Ratchet said pounding his fist on the desk.

"Nothing yet. You should be proud of her, almost escaped. Those gauntlets of hers are mighty handy. Sadly I can't get them off at the moment. I could always take them off the hard way, if you know what I mean."

"If you put a hand or hook on her I will..." Optimus stopped Ratchet.

"What do you want?"

"It's simply really. There's a big bounty out for the 'bot that defeated Megatron, even bigger if you bring one or two of his friends. So, I'll be generous. Bring me the 'bot who took bucket head down, and a friend; you get the girl. I'll send the location."

"And if we refuse?"

"Like I said before, I like those gauntlets." The screen went black.

* * *

All the 'bots and Prowl were racing towards the location Lockdown sent. Ratchet and Prowl was ahead of them.

"So boss 'bot what's the plan?" Bulkhead asked.

"We try to negotiate him only in taking one. Me."

"I don't see how that's any better; we lose someone else either was." Jazz said.

"You got a better idea?"

_I do._ Prowl thought to himself.

* * *

Lockdown stood there, waiting for the 'bots. He looked over on the small berth that Amity was tied up on. She started to stir around some.

"Well good morning beautiful, or should I say night?"

"Get fragged." Amity muttered lazily.

Lockdown chuckled. "Don't worry, your friends are coming and you can leave."

"Why do I have the feeling that your still gonna have someone in the end?"

"Well aren't you a genus." Lockdown said sarcastically. He went back to looking at the door of the warehouse.

Amity could still feel her gauntlets on. _Why didn't he take them?_ She thought. Then she remembered, she didn't know that the gauntlets had a grappling hook or the ability to shock people or 'bots either. _I'll worry about that later._

A car horn honked outside. Lockdown smiled and stepped out.

"All right Lockdown, where's Amity?"

"Don't worry about her; you'll get her when I get my prize. So who's it gonna be?"

"Just me Lockdown." Optimus said.

Lockdown shook his head. "No, you see either are deal is full, or no Amity. It's too bad your ninja bot isn't around. He could have taken your place. From what I hear, he's the real hero."

* * *

Ratchet dropped Prowl off about a block from the location. By the time he made it he heard the conversation between the two. He smirked a bit. He saw Amity struggling at the wires. When Lockdown left, he ran up to her and started to try to untie the bindings.

"Nice timing Dipstick." She whispered, still in her joking tone.

Prowl smiled. "We'll I would have been here sooner if Bumblebee hadn't tried to set up a last attempt to tick us off."

"Still?"

"What can I say? He's stubborn, just like these binds." He grunted trying to take them off.

"Start at the bottom right side. I was able to get my foot loose." Prowl went down to her feet and tried but couldn't. He started to hear the bots and Lockdown talk. He got worried for both their safety, everyone's. The bonds started to break like twigs. _Hmm, guess Amity isn't the only one I am to protect._ He thought.

He helped Amity up. She stretched. "How's your eye?"

"It's fine, let's go."

They ran up and hid at the sides of the door. "No, you see either are deal is full, or no Amity. It's too bad your ninja bot isn't around. He could have taken your place. From what I hear, he's the real hero." They heard Lockdown say. They smirked at each other. They walked out the door.

"Who said I'm not around?" Prowl said. Lockdown turned around and saw Prowl and Amity.

"And you are?"

"Take a guess." Prowl shot of wind at him. Lockdown blasted back into a building. He got up chuckling.

"Well, I know you're not one of the twin flyers. They don't have that much attitude." He shot his hook at both of them. They jumped out of the way.

Lockdown pulled out a blaster. "Like it? Got it from a more recent hunt." The blaster grew; it was about as big as his arm.

"Scatter!" Optimus shouted. Lockdown shot at the group, they all jumped. Prowl looked from behind the dumpster. Trying to find a weak point in Lockdown. But it was a little hard to get peaceful with someone trying to kill you. Lockdown shot and Bumblebee got blasted back. Lockdown quickly got over to him a picked him up by his neck.

"All right, I got one. Who's coming next?"

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" Everyone looked up and saw Amity standing on a balcony. She shot her grapple at Lockdown's face. He let go off 'Bee in shock. Amity sent down an electric charge though it, while she pulled herself to him. When she was close enough, she gave him a shocking uppercut to the jaw. He blasted back.

She landed, breathing heavy. Lockdown got up. But found he was out numbered. "Next time kid." He pushed a button on his wrist and a hook fell out of the sky and grabbed on and was pulled into his now, uncloaked ship and flew off.

Amity fell to her knees, exhausted. "Well," She said in between breaths. "That was fun."

"You okay?" Prowl said pulling her up.

"I'm okay." She let out another breath.

"That was awesome! Those things are great!" Bumblebee yelled. "How'd you make them Prowl?"

"I didn't."

"Then who?"

Amity looked up at Ratchet. He smiled and rolled his optics in a way that said _Go ahead._

"So Doc? How come you didn't tell me all the cool stuff these could do?"

"I wanted to surprise you kid. Happy Valentine's Day.

Bumblebee's mouth dropped. "You got here those! I thought you hated Valentine's Day!" Bumblebee kept complaining

Ratchet rolled his optics; he picked up Amity and Prowl and transformed. "I hate this holiday." He said driving off.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Anybody got an idea for Prowl's new powers? **


	13. Chapter 13: Scared Sick

**Warning, this chapter is a little sad, and cheesy.**

Chapter 13

"How you doing Prowl?" Prowl shrugged. He was staring out the passenger side window, looking out for Amity. He went with Ratchet and Amity to her doctor's appointment. She forced him to wait in the car.

"Fine why do you ask?

"Because you've been driving Amity bonkers. You won't leave her alone for 10 nano-clicks!"

"It's not like I watch her in her sleep, or follow her to the bathroom." Prowl fought back.

"This is about Lockdown isn't it?" Prowl didn't answer. He saw Amity come out of the office door.

Amity got in the driver's side door, not saying a word. Her bandages were gone.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." She was annoyed by Prowl's actions lately as well. Prowl got the message.

Ratchet felt awkward the whole ride back to the plant. Out of everybody, Ratchet knew Amity the best. He also kept Prowl's secrets. He wanted to do something to help them, but had no idea what to do.

When they got to the plant, Sari and 'Bee were playing the game, Bulkhead watching. Prowl and Amity got out. Amity went right to the table and sat down and took her phone out, not really doing anything. She just didn't feel like talking. Prowl grabbed his book and sat against a wall.

"Did it just get 10 degrees colder in here?" Bumblebee whispered to Sari. Sari shrugged. For the past couple days Prowl was starting to irritate everyone with being a little over protective of Amity.

Ratchet walked over to Amity. "Come on kid." He said offering his hand. She jumped up. "And if you follow us Prowl, I will step on you."

He took Amity to his room and sat her on his desk, he shut the door.

"Thanks doc."

"No problem kid. Prowl's starting to annoy me."

"Think how I feel, but I feel bad for Jazz. Prowl hasn't talked to him since the Lockdown issue. The ninja-bot keeps trying to get him to."

"Prowl's complicated. He's only doing it because he cares."

"He's driving me nuts. I'm starting to think about just to go back to my place."

"Well, if that's what you think you need. I'm not gonna stop you." Ratchet really didn't want her to leave. He didn't tell anybody, but he liked Amity like the daughter he never had.

After a few moments of silence, Amity gained some courage to ask Ratchet a favor.

* * *

"So, how you doing today?" Amity asked. The man across the table didn't say anything to her, as usual. He glared at her. "Don't you ever want to talk to me?" He didn't say anything. He just gave her a dirty look. "Is this how it's always gonna be? I'm trying to be the mature one here, but you won't even say anything."

"What happened to your face?"

She told the man the innocent with Meltdown.

"Good, you deserved it. It's good for you."

"Can't you ever say anything good. I did it because what you did was wrong, and you know it. I'm trying to be the mature one here." She repeated.

"If you wanted to be mature, you wouldn't have turned me in!" He yelled and tried to get up, but his handcuffs were stuck to the table.

"We only get to do this once a month Dad."

"I'm not your dad anymore, and you know it."

"Okay then, JAMESSSSS, are you ever gonna let me have a normal conversation with you?"

"Why should I talk to the girl who took everything I worked for in life?!"

"What you worked for drove my brothers nuts, and killed my mother!"

James pulled up on his handcuffs. He wished he could get Amity. He would, one day. Amity backed up to the door.

"Just try dad." She said leaving the room.

_Oh, I'll try. _He thought.

* * *

"How'd it go?"

"Same as every time." Amity answered Ratchet getting in his passenger seat.

"Bulkhead called, said Prowl wasn't happy when you left."

Amity rolled her eyes. "He's just being overprotective, I'm sure he'll get the message soon enough."

"Hopefully."

* * *

"Can you hand me the Philip screwdriver? It's the one that has a star like head." Sari handed her it. Amity was under one of her many cars. She was working on this one for a charity auction.

"Here you go."

Sari, 'Bee, Bulkhead, and Prowl where at Amity's place. 'Bee and 'Bulk were watching TV and Prowl was up in Amity's apartment reading his book carefully. He didn't want to ask Amity anything about energy lines now, when she was pissed.

Amity rolled out from under the car. Sari handed her a rag and she wiped the grease of her face, then hands. "It needs a little more TLC. But it'll be done soon enough."

Just then on the TV, the show 'Bee and 'Bulk were watching was interrupted. "We interrupt your program for an important news broadcast. The once crime lord James Jones has recently been discovered missing from his prison cell. The police have named this man highly dangerous."

Amity dropped her rag in shock.

"_AMITY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Her dad's voice rang through the house. Amity sat hiding in her room. She just turned 18 a few days ago and kept trying to leave, but wasn't having much luck. She had her suitcase packed, her mom promised to talk to her dad._

"_April, where's Amity? She better not have left again." She heard her father outside her door._

"_I wanted to talk to you about that dear, Amity is 18 now. We can't run her life. If she wants to leave, she should be able to. She can take care of herself."_

"_No, she is needed here! Get outta my way!"_

_Her bedroom door slammed opened, her dad stood in the doorway, pissed and drunk._

"AMITY!" Sari waved her hand in Amity's face.

Amity shook her head."What?"

"You okay? You looked kind of out of it."

Amity hide the fear in her voice and face. "Yea, I'm fine; just tired. Let's go back to the plant." Prowl looked at Amity from his book. He knew she was hiding something, he could feel his 'Friendship' marking throbbing a small amount under his jacket.

* * *

"It's okay kid. You'll be fine here." Amity was in Ratchets room, on the break of a meltdown.

"How?! My dad is crazy! He won't just hurt me, but anybody around me!" She yelled quietly, holding back tears.

"Kid, you can defend yourself. That's why I made you those bracelets; besides there's no way your dad is gonna get to you. Not if I have anything to do with it."

Amity flopped on her butt and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. Ratchet looked at her. It broke his spark; he had no idea what to do. It was past midnight. Everybody else was in bed, he went to Amity's room earlier and found her awake and looked at the break of tears. He couldn't sleep either, he saw the news. He sighed and picked Amity up. "Come on kid, let's go for a drive."

* * *

Ratchet drove, not saying anything. He watched Amity stair out his window; he could see how hard she was trying to hold back tears. It was raining. He just drove, not saying anything. He just waited. He drove down the less busy streets, trying to calm his kid down.

He remembered how bad Prowl felt when Amity was captured by Lockdown. He blamed himself; he saw Lockdown's ship and should have guessed there was a bounty out for them.

Ratchet looked back at Amity; he smiled a bit in his vehicle mode as a watched her head bob up and down as she was trying to fight sleeping. She finally lost and her eyes closed, and her body went limp.

Ratchet drove back to the plant. Amity didn't stir the whole time, not even when he transformed and brought her to her room. He laid her on the bed and walked out, making a silent promise to not let James anywhere near her.

Ratchet was almost to his room when someone came behind him. "What's up Doc?"

Ratchet jumped. "Primus Jazz, you about gave me a Spark attack." He whispered. Jazz and him kept walking towards the medic's room.

"How's she doing?" Jazz asked when they walked in.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about her 'doc, you're not the only one who does research."

Ratchet sighed; he should have known the ninja would dig. "She's nervous. When it comes to fighting a giant robot, she's all in. But to her dad, it's like she's fighting Unicron himself."

"She's complicated. Just like a certain ninja I know."

"How are you doing about that, anyway?"

Jazz sighed. "I know Prowl is just protective. I'll just have to wait it out. I'm sure it'll be fine, he just needs to cool down."

* * *

Prowl had his fist clenched tight. It was about 2 in the morning, and he was at his laptop. He hacked into the local police files and found out who this James Jones was.

He didn't understand why Amity didn't tell him. They were good friends! _Maybe it's the way I've been treating her lately. _He thought. He sighed and unclenched his fist,_ I'm not gonna push her on this._

* * *

_*SLAP*_

_Amity lied down on the floor staring up at her dad. He had another bad day at work. She was 9 years old. She was about to cry, they just had a fun day at the park the day before. What did she do wrong now?_

"_Toughen up girl, you're not helpless. If you want to live in a world like this, you need to learn to suck it up!" He kicked her back. "You mom's not here, and if you tell her, it'll be worse. _

_He put his hand behind his back, and brought back a pocket knife._

Amity woke up with a shock. She notice she was shaking it was 7:30 in the morning, she laid back down. Trying to distract herself from her nightmare. She tried to remember how she got in her bed. She remembered going out for a drive with Ratchet the night before. _I must have fallen asleep. _She smiled. Old doc bot was going soft. She got a painful feeling in stomach out of nowhere, she got up quick and made it to her trash can and heaved. When she was done she sat against the wall, slid down, and put her head against her dresser.

She laughed a weak laugh at herself. She wasn't scared of giant robots who threatened to cut her arms off, but she was getting sick over someone from her past. She notice she was feeling a little dizzy. She closed her eyes, her stomach still aching.

* * *

Prowl sensed something was off when he woke up. He felt his mark heat up just a bit. He walked to Amity's room. He smelled something nasty, he walked in and saw Amity sitting in the small spot between her dresser and trash can, sleeping.

He walked up to her, when he got closer he could tell where that smell was coming from. He walked up and put his hand on Amity's forehead. Sure enough she was burning up.

"Amity." He whispered to her, shaking her gently. "Amity wake up."

"What?" She opened her eyes partly, still half asleep.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm, oh yea. Just a little sick." She mumbled sleepily.

Prowl chuckled a bit at his half conscious friend. "Well come on, let's get you back in bed." He helped her get up and walked over to her bed. She laid down in. "You need anything?" He waited, but she never answered. "Amity?"

"What?"

He chuckled. "I said do you need anything?"

"Oh yea, water."

"Alright, I'll be back." He padded her bed and walked out of her room. His smile faded. _It must be worse than I thought. She's this stressed because of her past. _He went to the home made kitchen, got out a class, and started to fill it with water.

"Morning Prowl."

Prowl turned around and saw Optimus. "Good morning."

"Everything okay?"

Prowl sighed. "Amity isn't feeling well."

"Oh, what's a matter?"

"I wish I could tell you." Prowl didn't know if it was alright. "I don't really know." He added quickly.

"Does she need any human medicine?"

"I'll ask her."

"Okay, tell her I said to feel better."

Prowl smiled and nodded. He walked back to Amity's room and sat the glass on her bedside table. He knelt down and pushed her messed up hair out of her face. He could see her scar; luckily it wasn't as worse as he thought it was he thought it would be.

"Amity?"

"What?" She mumbled sounding a little annoyed.

"I got you you're water."

"Oh, sorry." She took a breath and sat up against the bed's headboard. She ran her fingers through her hair. Prowl handed her the glass, and she chugged it down.

"You know, if you keep drinking like that, you're gonna be back by the trash can."

Amity pushed his face away. "Shut up Dipstick." She said smiling a bit. Prowl watched her with concern as she finished drinking.

"What?" She asked.

Prowl sighed. "Amity, why do you think you're sick?"

"I don't know flu? Alien parasite?" She joked. Prowl didn't smile. "How much do you know?"

"A lot."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." He got up. "Get some rest, I'll come back later." She smiled a weak smile of goodbye and thanks, he returned it; happy to have his friend talking to him again.

* * *

When Prowl walked back to the main area everyone was up and busy. Sari was over as well, her and Bumblebee were setting up the video game, Bulkhead getting his morning oil, Optimus and Ratchet talking in the corner of the room. Prowl walked up to Jazz.

"What's up man?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I have been acting towards you lately. It was very unfair."

Jazz smiled and knelt down. "It's alright man, I understand. We do strange stuff for people we care about. Speaking of which, where's Ams?"

Prowl told him and the other 'bots. Ratchet wasn't that happy. "Why didn't you come and get me?!"

"She's human 'doc bot. Not exactly what you're skilled in." Sari said. Ratchet crossed his arms in a pissed off mood.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as the last ten times you asked me." Amity joked.

Prowl smiled. "Last time I counted, it was only 3." Amity smiled. Prowl held in a chuckled. She looked silly. Trying to smile with her eyes half open from being sleepy, her good eye opened a bit more than the other.

Amity sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's a matter?"

Amity rolled her head to look back at him. "I think it's time I tell the others."

"Is that what you really want?"

"I don't know, they deserve the truth. I just don't want them to look at me differently, or hear 'It's going to be okay.' or 'Your fine.'"

Prowl chuckled. "I know the feeling."

Amity looked him in the eyes. "Will you tell them for me."

"If that's what you really want." Prowl said.

Amity sighed. "I think it's time for me to start trusting people again."

* * *

Prowl finished explaining to the others. Ratchet and Jazz were the only ones who didn't look shocked. Bulkhead was the first to say something.

"Why would a creator DO THAT?!" He said angrily.

"Some people aren't right in the head."

"Now that I think about it, I remember hearing stuff a while ago about James Jones. I just didn't think it involved Amy." Sari said.

Prowl looked at 'Bee. His face showed a slight amount of anger. He was just staying at the ground. His servos were clenched hard.

"Bumblebee?"

"I'm going for a drive." He almost hissed. He transformed quickly and drove out of the plant quickly.

* * *

Bumblebee drove down the back streets of Detroit. He was fuming mad. Not only at James, but at himself. He never would have guessed that Amity went through all that as a kid. She always seemed happy;even when she was annoyed, she could still crack a joke. She hide her past well.

He felt a huge amount of guilt for teasing Amity. He wondered how much Prowl knew. He hated knowing that he annoyed her, when she had to grow up like that. He knew it shouldn't matter. But to him, it did.

He knew,somewhat, what it was like to get bullied. Not by a creator, but bullied in general. He was bullied by Wasp and Ironhide in training, although Wasp said sorry. But he was bullied before he even went to training. He wouldn't get beat up, maybe once in a great while. But it was mostly words. Mostly about him being small, and how he would never amount to anything.

Whoever this James guy was, he was gonna regret messing with Amity. _If Prowl and Ratchet don't get to him first. _Bumblebee thought to himself.

* * *

Amity brushed her teeth, trying to get the nasty taste out of her mouth. She just got out of the shower. That's one of the things she hated the most about being sick, feeling nasty, sweaty. She puked again as soon as she got out. She laughed at herself, happy she didn't make a mess.

She looked at her face in the mirror. Her eye should no color, just white and grey. She could see out of it, luckily. The doctor told her the small amount of acid that got in it acted like a bleaching.

The only this she was happy about her new scar, is that it covered her old one. It took one bad thing from the past away from her.

She opened the medicine cabinet, and took out some pain killers. Her head was pounding. When she took them, she remembered how Prowl acted today. It was odd seeing him like that, it was like he was protecting her; but not in the annoying way. He seemed, different. She had to admit, she was a little embarrassed when she got sick in front of him. She was shocked when she saw she was blushing in the mirror when she remembered how Prowl held her hair back.

She shook her head and put her hair back in a ponytail. It looked a little odd, half her hair was shaved (not completely bald.), while the other was normal. She slipped on a pair of basketball shorts on. She had a long T-Shirt jersey on, it was one of her brothers. The shorts were her others. She always wore these as PJs when she was sick, it reminded her of when they were younger and how they would act like the older brothers when she was sick.

She laughed at that memory, and opened the bathroom door. She walked to the main room. The only one out there was Optimus, which was strange. She knew Prowl went to get some food. It was about patrol time, and Optimus always went.

"Hey Optimus." She said as she went to a cabinet and took out a cup of chicken Ramen Noodle soup.

"Hey Amity. You look like you're feeling better."

Amity put the Ramen Noodles in the microwave, she wasn't supposed too, but she always did. "Thanks, it's amazing what a shower will do to a person." Optimus smiled down at her. It was quiet for a moment. The microwave went off and Amity got a fork then got her food out and sat down at the table. She looked up at the Prime and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Alright, spit it out."

Optimus leaned down to her. "I want you to stay with us a little longer, with your dad out. We, I would feel better if you were here, safe. You know just in case."

Amity placed her hand on Optimus'. "Alright boss bot." Optimus smiled at her. "Anything else?"

Optimus looked at her strange eyes for a moment. "I also wanted to promise you, that I won't treat you any differently, and if anyone else does just tell me. I'll talk to them.

Amity smiled at him. "Thanks O.P"

* * *

**Like I said, Cheesy, a little sad too. Let me know what you think. Any suggestions? **


	14. Chapter 14: Pretty Human

Chapter 14

_"Keep quiet Amy!" Amity's dad yelled in her ear. He had her mouth covered and they were in her room._

_"James? Nick? Jacob? Amity? Is anyone home?" She heard her mom's voice ring though the house._

_"One minute April!" He shouted. "You got into an accident with your bike, got it?!" He whispered. Amity nodded. "Good, and just so it looks more believably." He grabbed Amity's ankle and started to twist._

Prowl woke with a shock. He felt the marking on his arm burning. He sat there and wondered what the heck that was. He got out of bed and walked to Amity's room. He peeked in and saw her sleeping, her back towards him. He sighed in relief that she was sleeping. He checked the time, it was just pass 3:30 in the morning. He heard Amity moan. He stepped into the room and got closer to Amity.

She was in the fetal position, with sweat dripping off her face. She moaned again. Prowl walked up closer to her, knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Amity, Amity wake up." Amity's eyes slowly started to open, when she saw Prowl there, she was a little shocked.

"Oh, hey Prowl." Her voice choked a bit. "What time is it?"

"Just after 3:30. Are you alright? You were moaning and sweating, did you have a nightmare?"

"Yea, it's, uh, it's nothing. Go back to bed Prowl."

Prowl knew she was lying. "Is there anything you can do to make them stop?"

"They're just dreams Prowl."

"Dreams or memories?"

Amity sighed and got up. She leaned against her headboard and put her hand to her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm fine fighting Alien robots, but I can't even handle him."

"There is nothing wrong with you. Perhaps it is because he is family?"

"Maybe."

It was silent for a while. Prowl looked at his friend, it broke his heart to see her like this. Where was the girl who called him Dipstick, teased Bumblebee and Sari, drove Sentinel nuts, and made wise crack jokes? Prowl looked at her as she started off into space. He had an idea.

He smiled at her. "Go back to sleep Amity. It'll be alright."

Amity gave him a look. "I thought you said you knew how it felt to get annoyed by that?" Prowl smiled at her, but that wasn't enough.

"Good night Amity."

"Good night Prowl."

* * *

When it was a more decent time in the morning, Prowl got up, showered, and changed. He walked to Amity's room and saw she was dressed for the day as well. But she was just sitting on the bed, staring at her feet. Prowl smirked and walked up and smacked her over her head lightly.

"What was that for?" She asked laughing and rubbing her head.

"Get up. We are going to do something today."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

An hour later they were at the normal Shipyard with Bulkhead, Sari, and 'Bee. They were getting on a boat Sari rented.

"So, are these the same Dinobots that tore up Dino-Drive a few months ago?" Amity joked.

"Yep" Bulkhead said.

"It's gonna be interesting to see you try explain who you are." She said to Prowl. Prowl just shrugged, not caring. He guessed Grimlock would just make something up.

When they got to the island they started exploring, trying to find the Dinobots.

"I wonder Scrapper is still here." As soon as Sari said that, they heard loud stomping and roaring.

"INTRUDERS." With that Bumblebee swooped up Sari, Bulkhead did the same with Prowl and Amity. Grimlock and Swoop (The flying one), came into view. "Oh, it's just truckbot." Grimlock got in Bumblebee's face, Bumblebee stood very still. "Carbot and puny human be good, or Grimlock destroy!" Grimlock then noticed Prowl and Amity on Bulkhead's shoulder. "Puny lady is pretty!" Grimlock said getting in Amity's face.

"Uh, thanks?" Grimlock gave her a cheesy grin. Witched looked really messed up in his dino mode.

Grimlock then looked at Prowl and then at Swoop. They both looked back at Prowl, their heads tilted in confusions. "Cyclebot?" Grimlock asked in shock and confusion. Everyone's mouths dropped in shock. Prowl indicated Bulkhead to put him and Amity down.

"Ye, Yes Grimlock, but I'm not really a 'bot anymore." Grimlock circled him, looking over him.

"What happened to Cyclebot?"

"It's confusing Grimlock. You see, I..." Prowl didn't know how to explain it to them.

"Prowl did something very nice to save humans, Autobots, and Dinobots. He would have died if he didn't become human."

Grimlock cocked his head. "Grimlock understand. Grimlock not want Cyclebot to die. Grimlock would destroy!"

They all looked at Amity, wondering how she made it so simple. "I teach little kids self-defense. I know how to talk to people with, uh, who have trouble understanding."

Grimlock looked around. "'Bots or humans see Swoop?" Just then Swoop came flying down and dropped in his robot mode and walked over to Amity. He knelt down and gave her a flower, smiling cheesley. "SWOOP! Pretty human would be Grimlock's! But pretty human is Cyclebot's! No steal from Cyclebot! He save Dinobots!"

Swoop looked down in shame. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari's faces were all wrenched up from holding in laughter. Prowl and Amity eyes were widened. Amity put her hand behind her neck and sighed. She took the flower from Swoop, smiling. "Thanks Swoop." She moved her hand for his head to come closer. He did, and Amity whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, you still got a chance. I'm not Prowl's." Swoop gave her another Cheesy grin. Prowl couldn't help but smile at this.

Grimlock rolled his optics. "Pretty human lie. She is Cyclebot's. Grimlock not stupid." He said in a know it all tone.

Amity never felt so embarrassed. She smiled at Swoop. "Don't worry handsome, like I said, you still got a chance." Swoop smiled a final cheesy smile.

Sari and the 'bots face were red from trying not to laugh. Sari knew they couldn't hold it in if Grimlock said something else. She changed the topic. "Soooo, where's Snarl? The other Dinobot?"

"Him and Green bot hide on other side of island. Me Grimlock be nice, and let them stay. Grimlock not talk to Snarl, but Grimlock not destroy old friend."

"That's very kind of you Grimlock." Prowl said.

"'Bots and Humans want to see Dinobots new home?!" Grimlock asked excitedly, out of nowhere.

"Sure, why not?" Bulkhead said.

They followed the Dinobots. Amity rode on Swoop's shoulder, because he kinda asked in facial expression. Grimlock, now in robot mode, kept giving them dirty looks. "When friends leave Swoop, Swoop in trouble." He mumbled to himself. "We are here!" Grimlock announced. The 'bots and humans mouths dropped at the site of the Dinobots new home. They made it out of the old Omega-Clone that crashed landed there.

"What do friends think?" Grimlock asked. Before they could answer Grimlock transformed into his dino mode and crawled in a huge hole he most likely made. He laid down. "This is Grimlock's room. Swoop's room on top."

"It's very nice Grimlock." Prowl said.

Grimlock crawled out of his hole "Me Grimlock thanks Cycle-Bot. Grimlock and Swoop try to make home look pretty."

"Well, it looks like it could use some more work." Bumblebee joked. Grimlock roared and tackled 'Bee. Prowl caught Sari as she fell.

"What Grimlock say to Carbot?! Grimlock say be nice or Grimlock DESTROY!"

"Grimlock stop." Prowl yelled putting Sari down. "Bumblebee isn't the smartest of the Carbots. He's sorry, right Bumblebee?"

'Bee stared at the giant bot on him. "Uhh, yea, yea. I'm sorry."

Grimlock got off of 'Bee. "Okay, Grimlock forgive Carbot now, but Grimlock not forgive Carbot next time."

'Bee got up and shook his head. "So, uhh, what should we do know?"

Grimlock sat on butt and thought. "Me Grimlock don't know? What does pretty human want to do" He said, looking at Amity.

Amity thought about it and smiled. Once again, Prowl could see the evil gears in her head moving. "You guys know any could cliffs?"

* * *

"Pretty human sure?" The Dinobots, 'bots, and humans were on the edge of the biggest cliff on the island, under it was Lake Erie.

"Yep, ready Swoop?" Amity asked. Swoop nodded and transformed, screeching when he was ready. Amity smiled at Prowl, took a few steps back, winked at him, then ran and dove of the cliff. She screamed in delight.

"SHE'S NUTS!" Bumblebee yelled.

Swoop then flew up and then dove towards Amity; he put himself right under her. Right when she was about to hit the water, she landed on Swoop and started riding him like he was a skateboard back to the top.

Prowl smiled as he watched the whole thing. He was glad to see Amity happy; he knew this would be an interesting idea to bring her spirits back up.

"Well that was fun."Amity said between breaths. Swoop screeched in agreement.

Grimlock walked over to Prowl and knelt down to Prowl's ear. "Pretty human's a little crazy."

"Yes, but the good kind."

"That's why Cyclebot like pretty human?"

Prowl smiled. "Yes Grimlock, but only as a friend."

Grimlock rolled his optics. "Pssshhh, Cyclebot lie. Cyclebot loves pretty lady." He moved his head away from Prowl. Prowl face palmed himself in embarrassment, also to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Well isn't this just a lovely scene. Sorry to break up the party!" They all turned around and saw the female Starscream clone known as Slipscream above them, she fired at them. They all dodged.

"Stupid Ugly Plane Lady! Grimlock destroy!" Grimlock and Swoop transformed and charged. Sari transformed into her robot mode, and ran to find a better place to fire, Bulkhead and 'Bee following.

Amity and Prowl ran behind a rock after Slipscream shot again at them. Amity activated her gauntlets. "Really wish Ratchet would have put some long range into these."

"I agree." Prowl looked up at Slipscream, who was dodging and firing at the Dinobots, 'Bee, Bulkhead and Sari.

He put his arm up and tried to alter the wind so Slipscream would have trouble flying. But he wasn't angry or annoyed. He tried to force himself to be. He thought of everything but nothing worked. Then he started to think how James hurt Amity, he thought of the dream he had last night, and he thought about how the way Amity reacted when she discovered he was out of jail. Prowl's rip started to grow brightly, along with his shoulder. He ran out from behind the rock and put both arms by his rip and pushed hard towards Slipscream. A huge gust of wind followed them, and knocked her down.

Amity rushed up to Prowl. "Nice move Dipstick." Just then Prowl pushed her out of the way quickly as a bolt came out from the trees Slipscream fell into. Prowl got blown back of the cliff. Swoop was unconscious from the battle. "PROWL!" Amity shouted.

Prowl landed hard in the water below, hitting his head hard on a rock. The last thing he saw was a splash and a dark figure.

* * *

"PROWL!" Amity shouted. Amity dove off the cliff after him. She landed in the water gracefully and saw Prowl unconscious floating. She grabbed him and started swimming up. She took a deep breath and started swimming towards the mainland. "Hang on there Prowl." She keep telling him.

She pulled Prowl up on the shore and saw that his head was bleeding. She put her ear to his mouth. He wasn't breathing. "No!" She started to do CPR as the 'bots and Sari came up to the shore, Grimlock helping Swoop, who was still dizzy.

"There they are!" Bumblebee said. They all ran up to them.

"28, 29, 30." Amity took a deep breath and blew into Prowl's mouth twice, checked, and started again.

"What is she doing?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's called CPR. It's an emergency technique in case someone stops breathing." As soon as Sari said that, Prowl started to cough, water coming up with each one. He took a deep breath and laid his head back down. He groaned and closed his eyes again. Amity forced one back open and looked into it.

"We need to get him to Ratchet. I'm not sure, but I think he might have a concussion."

"Is that bad?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes Grimlock, it's very bad." Amity said all this in fear.

Grimlock roared. "Swoop okay?" Swoop nodded. "Swoop take pretty human and Cyclebot to city. Get Cyclebot fixed." Swoop nodded again and transformed. Bulkhead put Amity and Prowl up on his back.

"We'll call Ratchet; meet you guys back at base." Bumblebee said. Amity nodded at him and padded Swoop. Swoop took off screeching.

* * *

When Swoop landed at the plant, Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet ran out. Jazz helped them both down. He handed Prowl to Ratchet.

"I need to take him to the med-bay, run some scans." Ratchet and Optimus headed inside.

Amity turned to Swoop. "Thank you Swoop, sorry you had to see all that." Swoop put his head down in sadness. "Hey it's okay, I'll come back and visit. Promise." Swoop screeched in a happy way and flew off. Jazz walked over to her.

"Looks like Prowl has some competition." He teased.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**What do you think? I always loved the Dinobots. I thought it would be funny if Swoop acted like the way he did. Swoops robot mode was my favorite out of all the Dinobots. I'll have some James stuff in the next chapter I promise. Any suggestions? Would still love a pic of Amity and/or Prowl. **


	15. Chapter 15: Marked

**This chapter is a little sad, and a little sweet. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 15

Powell walked around his office, keeping his eye on the man in the corner.

"So, Mr. Jones. Happy to be out and about?"

James smiled at him. "You have no idea, but I must ask. Why did you help me escape?"

Powell returned the smile. "Well I do have that debt I needed to pay you off from a few years ago, and well I could use your skills."

"What do you mean?"

"To help me with competition, and various other people."

"I would love to help, but I have other business to attend to."

"Ah, yes. Your dear daughter Amity. Even with her damaged eye, she is still beautiful."

"She did tell me about how you offered her a partnership." James said this narrowing his eyes at Powell.

Powell loosened his collar; he knew how important family was to people like James. "Yes, but she has refused it many times, so I have given up." He said nervously.

"Good. Me and my daughter may have a rough past. But I don't appreciate old friends offering her stuff like that."

"Ye, Yes. But I must warn you, she is friends with the Autobots. If you want to get to her, it will be a challenge."

"Then perhaps I'll take your offer, I'll need money."

* * *

"OW!"

"Thank you Amity."

Prowl sat on his berth, he awoke about a half an hour ago. He was surprised to find he had bandages on his head. He was able to take them off though, he may be more organic, but he still recovers faster. Bumblebee was currently teasing them about the Dinobots.

"Hey, it's not my fault Sari had to explain to Grimlock and Swoop what CPR was. Grimlock thought you were kissing him."

Amity shocked him again. Prowl chuckled. Ratchet and Optimus walked in. "Nice to see your awake Prowl. It seems you or Amity can't go a day without getting hurt, sick, or panic."

"Shut up Optimus." Amity said. Optimus smirked at them. Him and Ratchet went over to the screen on the other side of the room. Pretending to be checking for Decepticon life singles. "I have to agree with 'Bee on this one." Optimus whispered.

"She had to do that to save his life. But I see your point." Ratchet looked back over at Amity and Prowl, Prowl was smiling at Amity as she knocked 'Bee down using her gauntlets. "I think everyone agrees with Bumblebee now."

* * *

"Okay, Okay! I give up!" Sari yelled at Amity who had her down on the ground. Sari was attempting to change Amity's relationship status on her social network page.

"I'm gonna have to delete my account if you try that again, not like it matters. I hardly use the damn thing." She said helping Sari up. "What is up with everyone? Can't a guy and girl be friends without them thinking something else? God, I feel like I'm on a stupid teen TV show."

Sari laughed a bit. "Hey, I know when I see sparks fly. Besides, 'Bee and I are mostly doing it to tick you two off." Sari was kinda lying at the last part. Her and 'Bee did do that. But she had had a conversation with Jazz about the whole thing, and he agreed with her.

"Come on, don't you think Prowls handsome?" Sari asked.

Amity rolled her eyes out of frustration. "He's my friend Sari; I don't need to think about stuff like that. What about you, do you think he's handsome? I mean, how many other techno-organics are there? You wanna end up with Wasp?"

"Prowl does look nice, I'll admit that. But Prowl has always been like an older brother to me."

"Brotherzoned is way worst than Friendzoned." Sari punched her on the shoulder. "Ow."

* * *

Prowl rolled his eyes. Nobody knew it, but he just heard the whole conversation between Optimus and Ratchet. _Can't anyone be mature about this?_ He thought. He looked over at Amity, who just ran out of the room to find Sari when she forced information out of Bumblebee on what she was up to (Changing Amity's relationship status). Sure she was beautiful, inside and out, but. _Wait, What? What am I thinking?_ Prowl shook his head at the thought. _Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought._

* * *

Jazz held still as he looked down at Amity. He and Prowl took her over to her place so she could get her mail; they ended up watching a movie, _The Medallion._ She ended falling asleep against Jazz. Prowl was too busy reading a new book Amity gave him when she agreed to teach him.

"Hey Prowl, help a 'bot out will ya?" Prowl looked up from his book and saw Amity asleep.

Prowl chuckled. He got up and walked over to them. He picked Amity up from against his friend's leg and laid her down on the couch.

"Man, she's out cold."

"She hasn't been home for a while." Prowl stated.

"Maybe we should let her sleep her for a night then, bet she's homesick."

Prowl glared at Jazz. "What if he father comes?"

"I didn't say alone."

"Do you really want to stay in vehicle mode all night?"

"Who said I was staying?"

Prowl snorted. "Right, and give everyone another reason to crack jokes?"

"What do you mean everyone?"

Prowl told Jazz about the conversation he heard Ratchet and Optimus saying.

Jazz sighed. "Well, what do you expect? You met the girl only on your second day of your new life, hung out with her almost every day, wouldn't leave her side unless you were forced when she was in the hospital, and wouldn't leave her alone after Lockdown took her."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Jazz put up his hands. "I'm not saying it does."

Prowl rolled his eyes. "So, are you going to stay here or not?"

"If you don't want to I will."

Prowl rolled his eyes again. He knew this battle was lost. "I'm going to regret this."

* * *

Prowl looked over at Amity passed out on the couch. He restarted the movie and found it very intriguing. He looked back at the movie not really paying attention anymore. He looked over at a clock next; it was almost one in the morning. He sighed and got up. He walked around and went up to the apartment. He went down her small hallway, and located her bedroom. He felt a little awkward, invading her privacy like this. But he just came up to get her a blanket.

He was about to take one when he noticed pictures on her dresser. He walked over and observed them. One was her when she looked at least 15, her arms around two boys who looked only a year or so younger. They looked identical. He guessed they were her brothers. They both had blue eyes with short blondish-reddish hair. He picked up the picture to get a better looked. He smiled at this; he felt a piece of paper attached to the back. He flipped it around and saw a letter.

_Dear Ms. Jones._

_Your brother's recovery is going slower than expected. They seem to hyper and refuse to accept any of their medications. They also refuse to eat food unless it involves some sort of chocolate. They still continue to have nightmares about you. Saying they're sorry. Sadly we still can't allow visitors at the moment. If you have any suggestion on how to help them please contact us._

_Signed_

_Halecity Prison/Medical Ward._

"Sad isn't it?"

Prowl jumped and looked around. Amity was leaning against the doorway. Prowl sighed and put the picture down. "I didn't mean to snoop; I came up here to get you a blanket. I'm sorry."

Amity sighed and walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Prowl. I should have told you. Thanks for the gesture though. You hungry? I know I am."

Prowl watched her walk out of the room and sighed, following.

* * *

"You really enjoy Ramen noodles, don't you?" Prowl said as she pulled her cup out of the microwave.

She laughed. "You like them too."

Prowl chuckled. "Alright you caught me." Prowl took a bit off his.

Amity sat down and sighed. "God, what I would give for a beer."

Prowl eyed her with a little shock. Sari explained to him what the alcohol on this planet was when he witnessed a drunken man walk out of a bar. "Why?"

"It's a good stress reliever. Don't worry, I'm not an alcoholic. I just have one, or two."

"I understand." Prowl smiled. "Before I was trained I was a bit of rebel. Not something I wish to talk about often."

Amity choked a bit on her food laughing. "Wait, you're telling me they have alcohol on Cybertron."

"Something similar to that yes." Prowl smiled at her.

"Well, we may need to get some after Sari and 'Bee give us hell tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Prowl said annoyed.

* * *

They were surprised the next morning however. No one said a word. But they did have an odd look on their face. Not a look of joking, or curiosity. But a look between sadness and worry. Sari was not among them.

Prowl and Amity walked up to Ratchet and Optimus.

"Is everything alright?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet sighed. "You guys see the news this morning?"

"No."

Ratchet motioned them to follow him to the med-bay. They wondered what was going on. If they wanted to show them something, why not the main screen.

Ratchet clicked on a recording of the news.

_"Early this morning an attack was staged at one of the Sumdac Systems factors. Mostly every system was destroyed due to small but effective bombs. A few of the workers were injured and unconscious. Each one of them had a small marking somewhere on their body. The marking was a J and another sideways across it. The police have provided us with information that states the once crime lord James Jones was responsible."_

Ratchet paused the recording and looked over at Prowl and Amity. He and Optimus could see the worry in Prowl's eyes and the anger in Amity's. Amity let out a growl and punched the wall next to her. A deep hole was left there; she didn't even have her gauntlets activated. She fell down on her knees, her back facing all of them.

Prowl got down on his knees beside her. "It's alright Amity. We'll find out who released him."

"I'm putting my money on Powell. He had my dad do very similar things when I was younger. He started marking people shortly before I turned him in."

"How do you know?"

Amity closed her eyes and looked away. She got up and took off her shirt. She had a tank top underneath. She pulled the back up and every optic and eye widened. On her lower back was a J with another J crossing it sideways, with a circle around it, carved into her skin.

* * *

Optimus sat in his berth, his face in his servos. He didn't know what to feel. He was so confused. How could a father do that? He heard stories about creatures leaving their sparklings, and harming them sometimes. But he never heard of one marking their sparkling. And Amity was organic, more fragile. Her soft skin must have cried out in pain. He didn't tell anyone. But he concerted Amity a part of their small family. He concerted Amity his little sister, he knew Ratchet cared for her like she was his sparkling, and Prowl. He didn't know what Prowl felt like. But he knew Prowl must be taking this harder than anyone of them.

* * *

Ratchet wanted to break something. He couldn't believe any creature would do that to their own offspring. He didn't want to. He wished Amity was never in that house. He wished he could find James and mark him. _No, don't let your anger blind you Ratchet._ He told himself. He was going to find James, and let Amity do whatever she wanted to do to him. _Maybe I should let Prowl._

* * *

Prowl was in his room. He didn't know what to do. He was fuming mad. No, he wasn't just mad, HE WAS PISSED. He was surprise that there wasn't a hurricane happening right now. There was no glowing of his markings, or wind blowing.

He wanted to yell and scream in anger. He didn't want to believe what Amity showed them. He wished he would have known about James when he was still full Cybertronian. He was mad at James for driving Amity's brothers insane, he was mad that he hurt those people and damaged Professor Sumdac's company, he was mad he hurt Amity, he was mad that he mark his Amity. _Wait, what?!_ Prowl couldn't believe he just thought _His Amity._ Prowl sat against his tree. He was so angry and confused it hurt his spark or heart.

* * *

**What do you think? Would love to know, I know it's sad. I just made up Halecity, I don't know if it's real or not. The medallion is a real movie, it's a good movie. It even has Jackie Chan in it. I'm having a bit of writers block now, would love to hear your ideas.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: It's What Friends Do

**Warning, this has some sad and sweet moments.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Ultra Magnus, to what do I own the pleasure?" Megatron hissed out.

"I have come to inform you the date for your final hearing has been set."

"This is just for show, just to let everyone know that I will be spending the rest of my life rusting in a cell."

Ultra Magnus gave him a stern glare. "The hearing is not public. It will state whether or not to sentence you to death."

Megatron smiled up to him. "Autobots, you act so perfect; but each of you has a small amount of Decepticon in you. When you take my spark, make sure it hurts. I would enjoy pain over sleep, so I may be aware that my follows will fight to hurt yours."

Ultra Magnus gave him a stern look and walked out of the cell.

* * *

"Close, put try to keep you knuckles more pointed; like this. Make sure you hit the scapula just right, or your end up with a broken knuckle." Amity was showing Prowl some moves of 'chi blocking'. That's what Bumblebee and Sari called it, while Amity said it was called Dim Mak. They were at Amity's place a few days after she showed him her mark, they were using a special training dummy that had dots over it to show were weak points were. Prowl tried again. "That's better."

Prowl had been eager to learn more about the weak points of the human body. The day before, Nano-Sec had robbed a bank. He and the 'bots were impressed by Amity's actions. She waited and watched the patterns in his moves. When he charged at her, she pushed both her arms out, knuckles pointed. One hit him somewhere in his chest, while the other hit him somewhere in the lower part of his stomach. He collapsed breathing heavy. Nano-sec acted like he was dying. When the police removed his suit and cuffed him, she hit him a few other times and he felt fine.

"UHHGG, YOU CAMPING SLAGGER!" Bumblebee shouted loudly. Amity and Prowl rolled their eyes and walked on the catwalk that was over Sari and Bumblebee.

"It's a valid strategy." Sari teased quoting one of her favorite lines from Red vs. Blue. She was used to Bumblebee's gamer rage. Bumblebee glared at her and went back to the screen.

"They picker like old married couple." Prowl stated.

"If old people played video games." Amity answered. Prowl smiled, half amused. Amity walked over and slid down the fire pole Sari convinced her to let Bumblebee put in, while Prowl walked down the ladder.

"Got room for one more?" Amity asked sitting down by Sari on the couch.

"Sure." Sari said handing her a controller and restarting the game.

Prowl sat on the chair and watched them play; well he didn't really watch, he just stared at the screen, thinking. He would sometimes sneak a glance at Amity and the others. Prowl was happy to see Amity happy; truly happy. For the past couple days, he could tell she was putting on a fake smile. He would try to get her to go to the Shipyard, but that didn't work. She really didn't do much, today Sari and 'Bee practically begged her to let them come over and play on her console. When Prowl asked her to show her some moves, her spirit seemed to lighten up a bit. Prowl started to feel tired, he closed his eyes.

He saw an explosion, he heard someone scream. He couldn't make out the images he was seeing. He heard a voice cry out. "You idiot, why would you do that?!" He couldn't make out the voice. Then everything went black, as he went fully asleep.

After the match, Amity got up and saw Prowl had fallen asleep. She looked over at the clock and was surprised to see it was almost 10:30 at night. "Hey Sari, it's getting pretty close to your curfew." Sari paused the game and looked up at the clock.

"Oh man."

"You can call your dad; see if you can spend the night."

"That would be awesome!" She said getting up and going over to her bag to call her dad. Bumblebee groaned.

"You can stay too Bumblebee." Amity said like she was talking to a 3 year old. Bumblebee rolled his optics and smiled. He looked over at Sari, who was on the phone.

"Hey Amity, mind if I talk to you for a minute? In, uh, privet."

"Sure? Sari, we'll be rate back. Bumblebee's gonna run me over to the store so I get us some drinks."

"Okay. I'll stay here with sleepy head."

* * *

Bumblebee pulled into the darken park lighten with street lights and transformed. He set Amity to the ground and they walked over to the fountain. Bumblebee and Amity sat down at the edge.

"Everything okay 'Bee?"

Bumblebee sighed. "I wanted to know how you did it."

"What do you mean? Take down Nano-sec?"

"No, I mean, how did you deal with it all? Growing up the way you did?"

Amity sighed. "I found a way to escape, why do you think I love comics and videogames?"

"But you act like nothing happened, like you had a normal life growing up."

"I used to wonder that myself. How do I have a normal life after everything that happened to me?"

"What'd you do?"

"I'll tell you what I told Wasp; you have to learn to let go of the past."

They were quiet after that. Amity looked up at Bumblebee. "Why'd you want to know?"

Bumblebee sighed, he told her how he was bullied up entail he turned in Wasp. Amity chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're asking me how I dealt with it, how I deal with all of this. Haven't you noticed something about me the past couple of days?"

Bumblebee sighed. "You put a smile on no matter what."

"So do you. That's your thing 'Bee. You're the happy go lucky member of the team. I've noticed that. You took the role of the little rebel brother, it what's you use to hide the hero's pain."

Bumblebee smiled down at her. "Yea I guess you're right. Anybody every tell you that you should be a shrink."

Amity laughed a bit. "No, but I can see where your coming from."

They were quiet for a while again. Bumblebee looked down at Amity as she looked at the ground, not paying attended. He wondered what she was thinking about. He could see more and more why everyone thought Prowl and Amity were dating. It was practically screaming out. Prowl was serious, but could be fun if you wiggled out of him. Amity was fun, but could be serious if you wiggled it out of her. Prowl once told Bumblebee how he wasn't always a stiff, he told Bumblebee that he was a bit like 'Bee before he was trained. Amity had a hard life before she turned her dad in. They both changed. It wasn't till Sari called asking them what was taking them so long that they snapped out of their train of thoughts. As Bumblebee drove out of the park towards the nearest party store, he tried to think of a way to get Prowl to notice Amity more.

* * *

"And then I grappled myself to his face and gave him a shocking uppercut!"

"Wow, you are a good fighter."

"Thanks Wasp." Amity was riding on Wasp's shoulder as they walked the outskirts of the stockades outside walls. Wasp was getting better; he was starting to talk normal again, he sometimes slipped up though.

"How'd did Megatron's trial go?" Wasp asked.

"I don't know, Ultra Magnus said it was okay for me to come to Cybertron but I couldn't go because I wasn't one of the people who helped fight him."

"I bet Butt-chin was not happy that small lady got to come."

"Oh no he was not."

* * *

After the trail, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus watched from one of the towers around the stockades as Amity and Wasp talked. They wondered what they were talking about, Amity had been there since the hearing with Megatron started, and it just ended.

"You're friend is different from any 'bot or organic I have ever met."

"She's great; you wouldn't believe her history though."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, um, never mind. I don't know if she would be okay with it."

Ultra Magnus looked back down at them; he had an idea of what her history was. "Amity had a troubled childhood, didn't she?"

"What made you guess?"

"Wasp and I had a conversation last night, he wanted to know if Amity could come and see him. I asked him why he came so easily after everything that has happened to him. He told me that he had to let go of the past. I guessed that he learned something special from Amity."

Optimus smiled. "Her name does mean 'friendship'."

"It fits her perfectly. May I ask, what is her relation with Prowl?"

Optimus face palmed himself.

"What?"

Optimus chuckled. "There just friends, but almost everyone teases them about it."

"I see." Optimus sore he saw a small grin on Ultra Magnus's face. "What do you think of the fate that Megatron has received?"

"Honestly sir. I think we are acting like Decepticons. That's why I didn't end his life when I had the chance."

"I can see your point of view."

Sential walked up to them, Prowl following. "Sir, I can't believe you are allowing three Techno-organics and one full organic on Cybertron!"

"Amity is not like other Organics Sential, I keep telling you that!" Prowl argued.

Ultra Magnus hid a smile at Prowl's defense. "Sential Prime, Prowl was once full Cybertronian he is still an Autobot, Wasp was misled, the council approved Ms. Sari Sumdac as an honorary Autobot on her first visit here, and I have already sent in a statement to the council to allow Ms. Jones to become one as well."

"YOU WHAT! I mean sir you can't be serious."

"I am. Optimus informed me how she took down Lockdown, and the way she handled Wasp has proven to me that if she had a spark, it would be a pure Autobots.

"But sir."

He was cut off by a huge explosion. They all turned around, Optimus picked Prowl up to see, a huge puff of smoke arose from the room where Megatron and his top lieutenants were being prepped for there sentences.

"That's the same one I saw the other night!" Prowl had informed the others the next day.

"Then Primus help us all."

* * *

"What was that?" Wasp and Amity shouted. All of a sudden the alarm sounded. Two guards came running out.

"Back to your cell!"

"What happened?" Amity asked.

"That's none of your business organic."

Amity activated her gantlets. "Is that anyway to talk to someone?"

"You little…" He was cut off by Wasp jumping and pushing the offices back, saving all of them from getting slagged by a bullet.

"Stupid Autobot scum!" They looked up and saw Blitzwing towing over them. Amity smirked; she heard stories about this one. She shot her grappling hooks at his face, it shocked him. She smiled at Wasp. He smiled back, getting the message, and pulled her back. Bringing Blitzwing down on the ground.

He got up and shook his head. "Ohh that was fun. Everything looks funny."

"He's crazier then Wasp." Wasp stated.

Prowl came running up to them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, where are the others?"

"Dealing with Megatron."

Everyone scattered out of the way when Blitzwing shot ice at them, the two officers were not that lucky.

"I wanna help. Can small lady take this off?" Wasp said pointing at a small device on his ankle that was special designed so he couldn't use his weapons. Amity and Prowl pulled it off; Prowl's strength was increased due to his 'friendship' mark glowing.

Amity turned around and shot back at Blitzwing, who was attempting to bring down the shield over the ground walls. She pulled herself towards him and stabbed one of her blades in the back of his neck, sending him a shock. Prowl and Wasp were about to help her when Lugnut fell in front of them.

"The mighty Lord Megatron cannot be contained!"

"This is one is crazier than me too." Wasp said. Prowl smiled at him and then shot back Lugnut with a big gust of air. He was getting much better of using his emotions sub-consciously. Wasp transformed and slammed Lugnut into a wall, he transformed again and was about to sting him when Lugnut pushed him back. Prowl came running up and hit him were his neck and shoulder connected, using air to push his fist faster and harder. Lugnut screamed in pain.

* * *

Ironhide and Rodimus Prime came running out of the stockades. Their optics widened at the site of Prowl and Wasp fighting Lugnut.

"Wasp still has the Autobot in him!" Ironhide yelled happily.

"Uhhhh, Ironhide?" Rodimus tapped Ironhide's shoulder and pointed towards Amity, who was taking Blitzwing single handily. She just had shot both of her hooks on each of his shoulders, ran up his legs, kicked of his hip, flipped and pulled him down on the ground.

The 'Bots mouths hung wide open. "That's Optimus' FULL organic friend?!" Ironhide shouted in awe. Rodimus nodded.

"YOU KNOW, YOU BOYS COULD LEND A SERVO!" Amity shouted when she noticed them. Rodimus and Ironhide snapped out of it, Ironhide ran over and helped Wasp and Prowl, while Rodimus went to help Amity.

Rodimus shoot a few arrows at Blitzwing blasting him back into a wall. "Hi, I'm Amity." Amity said in a raspy joking tone as they dodged Blitzwing's shoots.

"Rodimus Prime."

"Kind of a mouth full isn't it."

"You're one to talk." He smiled at her.

"Hold still Autobot!" They both jumped out of the way.

Amity looked up at Rodimus and smiled. "Launch me." Rodimus smiled back and chucked her in the air high. She shot her hook right on the top of Blitzwing's head, pulled herself down, and slammed her fist on his head. They both flew from each other. Rodimus was too late to catch her. He ran up to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, fine." She murmured standing up, putting her hand on her head shaking it off.

"What's the red stuff coming off your forehead?" Rodimus asked with a puzzled look.

Amity looked at her hand. "Shit." She mumbled.

"It's called shit?"

"No, it's called blood. Shit's the human way of saying slag."

"Ahh." Rodimus said nodding.

"Blitzwing come on we're leaving!" Lugnut shouted he shot at Amity and Rodimus. It didn't hit them but it was enough to force them back. Amity slammed into Rodimus' chasse.

"Okay but first." Blitzwing shot at the dazed human and Autobot. Everything seemed to slow down. The bullet coming at them, Amity's scared look as she thought this was how she would go out, but then Wasp came flying into view and took the whole impact of the blast. Time speeded up as Wasp landed on the ground hard.

"NO!" Amity screeched.

"Oh well, at least I got one." Blitzwing said before flying off.

* * *

Megatron slammed Optimus a wall. "Revenge is sweet Autobot!" He brought back his fist; Ultra Magnus took his hammer and slammed into his face, blasting him back. The only other 'bot there from Optimus' team was Jazz, everyone else were occupied. Jazz came out from nowhere and wrapped one of his nunchucks around Megatron's neck.

"Anytime U.M"

Ultra Magnus slammed his hammer down and lightning shot down at Megatron, Jazz bounced of him in time. Megatron fell to the ground. He knew if he stayed he would lose, he was weak from staying in the stockades, low energon levels, and the shock. He rose up.

"Shockwave, we are leaving."

Shockwave looked up at his master and threw Bumblebee into Bulkhead. His master flew over and griped his servo. "Decepticons fall back!" He called. Megatron flew as fast as he could.

"NO!" Ultra Magnus shouted. But he was too late.

"U.M, we need to get to the fast, make sure no one else got out."

* * *

Amity ran over to Wasp and slid down on her knees, she already had tears coming down her face. She put her hand on Wasp's check, crying harder. Ironhide didn't need to ask why she was doing it. He could tell it meant something sad. He would be doing it to if he could Wasp was once his best friend.

"Wasp?! Wasp, please wake up!" She shouted at him.

Wasp opened his optics and rolled his head over to face her; he smiled at her. "It's okay."

"You idiot, why would you do that?!" Prowl's heart sunk when she said that.

"It's what friends do." He smiled again at her. "Wasp will be okay."

She put her head into his neck sobbing. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

When Ultra Magnus and the other's ran over to them, Wasp looked over at Prowl. "Beat the slag out of small lady's male creator." He said starring into Prowls eyes.

Prowl put his hand on Wasp. "I will." Wasp smiled at him.

"Wasp will stay Amity." He said closing his eyes.

Amity sobbed into Wasp's neck. Prowl placed his hand on her. "Amity we have to get him to the medical facility."

Amity shook her head. Prowl wondered if this is what he looked like when Amity was hurt. Prowl pulled Amity away from Wasp and pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

Amity had her head lent against Prowl. They sat on the ground of the medical facility's waiting room. She didn't say a thing to anyone. All the bots there were shocked on how Amity reacted to Wasp; it was odd seeing her like this. Ironhide walked over to Bumblebee.

"How does she know Wasp?" He asked. Bumblebee sighed and told him what had happened on earth. Ironhide optics widened at this. He knew Wasp from boot camp, he was friends with him. He knew Wasp was stubborn. He put his servo behind his neck. "Hey, uh, I never told you and 'Bulk I was sorry about boot camp."

"It's okay, gotta let go of the past."

* * *

Rodimus walked over to Jazz and Optimus. "She's never like this, is she?"

"What made you think that?" Optimus asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I battled Blitzwing with her; she seemed so upbeat and looked like she wasn't afraid of anything."

"She isn't." Optimus lied.

* * *

Prowl looked down at Amity. "Amity." He whispered. "Amity wake up."

"What?" She muttered annoyed.

"We need to get your cut fixed."

"We're on an alien planted full of robots and the only 'bot who knows human medicine is busy trying to keep the 'bot who saved my life online." She said with no emotion. "I'll be fine it's not that bad."

Prowl sighed and started to rip the bottoms of his pant legs. "Come on, sit up." She did and Prowl wrapped the cloth around her head. "There."

"Now I know what you felt like. Seeing a friend hurt and not being able to do anything."

"Yes."

Ultra Magnus walked into the room, he ignored everyone and walked right over to Amity. He leaned down to her eye level. "I have good news. Wasp will live, but is in recover. He will be there for a while. Ratchet was able to show the medics here the basis of Techno-organics. He is still showing them." Amity smiled up to him. "Also, after seeing what you did with Blitzwing, the council has named you an honorary Autobot." She shook her head and chuckled.

"Didn't expect this would ever happen. Thank you." She said. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet, but you will I promise." He got up and walked over to the 'bots and informed them. Amity lent her head back onto Prowl.

* * *

**Sad right? Review please. Let me know what you think about Amity now. **


	17. Chapter 17: Nothing Better To Do

**Favorite comment of the week.** "**OH THAT NO GOOD, DIRTY, ROTTEN, SELFISH, LOUSY, CRAZY, TACKY LOOKING, BACKSTABBING FOUR-EYED JERK. I can't believe he help that jerk escape." From AllSpark Princess. This was for chapter 15. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop laughing for a minute. Nice to know I'm not the only one who thinks Powell is tacky looking.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Megatron final made it to Commanders Strika's ship. As soon as he arrived he went straight to work. He knew it would be a great challenge to rise above his failure.

"Lord Megatron?" Shockwave's voice came up on the 'com link.

"What is it Shockwave?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You may want to come to the med-bay." Megatron scowled in frustration.

"What seems to be the problem?" Megatron walked in and saw Blitzwing laid on down on a medical berth, in stasis.

"I had to induce stasis to exam the damage Blitzwing took, and I found something strange."

Shockwave pulled up Blitzwing's bio-scan. "His T-cog is damaged, but I couldn't see how it was. At least at first. The readings say it's normal, but the line to his processer seems to be blocked. He can only access his flight mode, and it most likely is a painful transformation."

"Then why don't you unblock it!" Megatron was annoyed by this.

"It's not any type of damage I've seen before my lord, it is an effect of being hit in different areas of his body. All added up, they lead to him not being able to transform correctly. The dents are so small I'll need a micro-scope to remove them."

"I see; who was his attacker?"

"Lugnut said it was a small female organic. She was assisted later by an Autobot, but he only used long range; these effects could only be done by close range."

"Impossible."

"Lugnut informed me that she wore some kind of device on her organic servos, increasing her strength no doubt. While I examined Lugnut, I noticed he had a few similar dents in his neck and shoulders. He said they messed with his self targeting system, but the effects wore off afterwards."

"Was he attacked by the same organic?"

"No my ledge, his was male. He was assisted by Wasp, but he looked very different. Lugnut said the male's odd symbols glowed when he attacked him."

"How were you able to get all this information from Lugnut?"

"It took a while, but I was able to access his visual memory files."

"If we are to go back to earth to finished the Autobots who sent us to the stockades, I want them both captured alive."

"We don't have to go to earth for that my ledge. We can always have them delivered."

* * *

"What you working on?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet and Amity.

"Stop looking over our shoulders every click and we'll show you!" Ratchet shouted annoyed.

"Come on 'doc, he's only curious." Ratchet scowled at went back to work.

Prowl watched Amity with curiosity the whole time from the other side of the main room. It had been two days since the escape with Megatron, and Wasp still couldn't have visitors due to him being in a coma now, plus the doctors were still trying to figure out the whole Techno-Organic thing. The day before another attack was staged on Sumdac Systems, luckily no one was marked; the walls were though. He wondered how she was still pulling off her fake smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Bumblebee asked Prowl as he walked up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"How in spark is Amity pulling it off?"

"Hmmm, I was."

"I think she was a little embarrassed, with the whole Wasp thing. She really shouldn't be though."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, dude. Her psychopath dad is out and about, hurting people, she had half her face burned, she hasn't been able to sleep right in days, and Wasp almost died in front of her. I'm surprised she hasn't lost her cool before. The only thing that happened was she was sick for a day. She shouldn't be embarrassed; it's not like she doesn't have a reason to cry."

"I see your point." Prowl looked back at Amity, he wondered what she and Ratchet were up to. They've been working on something since they got back.

Bumblebee looked down at Prowl, trying to think on what to do. He looked back at Amity. Sari had told him something very interesting the night before. "Soooo, what are you going to do for Amity's birthday?"

"What?"

"Her birthday's a little over a week away. On some holiday called Saint Patters Day or something."

"I wasn't aware of it."

* * *

"Knock Knock?" Amity said standing in Prowl's doorway. Prowl rolled his eyes as Amity came and slid her back against the tree next to him. "How goes the studying?"

"Same as always. What have you been up to with Ratchet?"

"It's a surprise."

"Like how I found out your birthday is on an earth holiday."

Amity let out a hollow laugh. "Is nothing sacred around here? Can't a girl keep a secret?"

Prowl set his book down. "It's all right for us to know about your father, but you can't tell us your birthday is coming up?"

Amity laughed. "Yea, I'm just messed up that way."

"What are you going to do then?"

"About my birthday?" Prowl nodded. "Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Last time I celebrated my birthday was when I turned 18."

"How old are you going to be?"

"23."

"Isn't common for people for people to celebrate their day of birth with friends?"

"Prowl, I grew up in a house of a crime lord. My version of friends were annoying spoiled little daughters of other crime lords."

Prowl smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. "How were they annoying?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like other girls. I give a shit less about what I look like, I support myself, and well…."

"Well what?"

"I didn't sneak out of the house to go get high, drunk, and go to parties. Those are a lot of common facts in modern teenagers. Sari not counted."

"So you're not going to do anything for your birthday?"

"I sit at my house, order Chinese food, open my cards I get from people who used to know my mom and dad, open my brother's presents, have a drink, and watch a movie that involves people kicking butt with martial arts."

"Sounds fun." Prowl said sarcastically.

"I'm not exactly a social expert."

"I know the feeling." Prowl mumbled.

"Bumblebee and Sari won't stop annoying me though."

"They will look for any excuse to party."

"They can party for Saint Patrick's Day."

"I wanted to ask; what is the point of that holiday?"

"For kids it's mostly just wear green so you don't get pinched, eat fake chocolate gold, and talk like your Irish."

"Adults?"

"Wear green so you don't get pinched, go to a bar, and get hammered drunk."

"How, exactly, did that become a tradition?" Prowl laughed.

"People are a bit racist when it comes to the Irish, they all think there drunks."

"So this is like what you called Valentine's Day, 'A Hallmark Holiday.'"

"More of a bar Holiday." Amity joked.

"Better stay out of the streets then." Prowl mumbled. Amity laughed and smacked over the head.

"Dipstick."

"I was wondering when you were going to call me that again." She slapped him again. "Is there anything you would like for your birthday?"

"Nope, I'm not picky. I don't care if I get anything. There are plenty of other people who could use stuff."

* * *

"nnnanana, IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER…"

"Why did you let them bring this game?"

"I have no idea, but I wish I didn't." Amity sighed.

"Sweet, HIGH SCORE!" Bumblebee shouted.

"It does help when you're the only person to ever sing that song." Amity stated.

"Ha, ha." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"Come on Amy, you sing one." Sari asked.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"PLEAAAASSSSEEEEE." Bumblebee and Sari asked.

Amity looked over to Prowl and smirked. "Alright, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You guys can't tease me and Prowl for month."

Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other. "A week."

"No."

"2?"

"Fine, since I'm feeling generosity."

"Yes, okay which one do you want? I just got a bunch of new ones." Sari asked. "How about _E.T_?"

"No. I'll choose." Amity got up. "I am going to regret this." She mumbled. She choose a song. "Don't laugh too much."

"No promises." Prowl said.

Prowl was surprised on her song choice, he never heard this one before. He enjoyed more than Sail or Let it Burn.

" I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa"

"Yea, SING IT!" Bumblebee shouted.

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"

Prowl had to admit, Amity did have talent. When she finished the song she turned around at them. "Alright, go ahead and laugh."

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Sari said.

"Yea it was!" Bumblebee agreed.

Amity rolled her eyes and sat back down on her couch next to Prowl. "Okay, enough of this. Let's watch TV."

"Awwww." They pouted. She turned it the news. Sari and Bumblebee sighed and went over to another side of the warehouse and decided to look for something else to do.

"I agree with them." Prowl said.

"What? You don't want to watch TV?"

"No, about your singing."

Amity rolled her eyes and went back to the TV.

_"In later news, it seems that crime in old Detroit has risen since the escape of James Jones. We tried to contact his daughter today, but she refused to put in any comment."_

"News people, annoying as hell." Amity said.

"I know the feeling, back when I was still a Cybertronian; they annoyed me all the time."

"I gotta do something about this."

"What are you thinking?"

Amity looked over to Bumblebee and Sari, they were auguring on what bored game to play. Amity leaned in and whispered to Prowl. "I know some of my dad's old contacts, and places they run."

"So, what do you want to then."

"We see what they know, and mess with their business."

"Couldn't we go to jail?"

"I mean there back businesses. Drug deals, weapons sales, stuff like that."

Prowl thought for a moment. "Very well, I'm in."

* * *

Prowl sat in the passenger seat of Amity's black Camaro, they waited entail Bumblebee had to bring Sari back home in time for her curfew to leave. Amity changed her cloths to purple skinny jeggings, and a black sleeve shirt that went to her elbows. She had Prowl keep his sun glasses on.

They pulled up across the street to a very popping club. Prowl noticed that mostly men went in. "Is this a men only club?"

"It's a strip club." Prowl didn't ask anything else, he had enough common sense to guess what that meant. "What are we doing?"

"The guy who owns this place is named Dane Phillips, big on selling weapons; he used to be one of my dad's right hand men. We're looking for someone who looks like one of his goons. There." She pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"The way he stands, he stands like he owns the place. Watch his movements; he's keeping an eye open for anything strange."

"Now what?"

"We wait."

They waited for another hour, and then the man started to leave. Prowl had to admit he was impressed how Amity followed him. She went ahead of him and pulled over. "Get out." Prowl and Amity got out of the car quickly and went into the alleyway. When the man was walking pass she jumped out and wrapped her arm around his neck. Prowl was startled when he quickly fell limp in his arms. "Come here." She whispered. He helped pick him up and bring him over to the car.

"How'd you do that so quickly?" Prowl asked when he got into the car.

Amity started the car and started driving. "Nerve pinch."

"Something tells me this isn't your first time."

"Nope."

She pulled into a different alleyway. She motioned Prowl to carry the man into an old warehouse.

She tied him up against a pole; she slipped on a pair of sun glasses and slipped on a hat.

"Ready?" Prowl nodded. Amity walked over to the man and pinched a spot under his ear. He jolted awake.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Prowl whispered, Amity chuckled.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?"

"You're our guest at the moment, and let's just say we are some people who don't want to hurt you."

"Much." Prowl added.

"Well you're not getting anything out of me." He said smirking. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're a goon of Dane Phillips." Amity said leaning down to his eye level. "What's your name?"

"Like I said you're not getting anything out of me."

Prowl started to feel heat coming from his shoulder, he smirked. "Let me try." Prowl went down to the man's eye level.

"What's your name?" He asked. The man smirked at him. Prowl smirked, a little wind blew, the man's eyes widened. "Want to answer my question?"

"Uhh, Uh. Tony."

"Okay Tony how about you answer my friends questions?" Tony nodded.

Amity smirked. "When is Phillips next weapon's shipment?"

"I, I don't know." Prowl blew a little more wind.

"At the north pier, tonight."

"What time?"

"Uhh, Uhh, Midnight." Tony said.

"Okay, thank you Tony. You better hope you're telling the truth." Amity took her hand and hit him in the same spot as before.

Prowl and Amity left Tony at the ware house and used his phone to call Fanzone.

"Nice moves Dipstick. Ready to go to work?"

* * *

"How much for the whole case?"

"5 grand."

"Deal. Open her up."

Three men opened the medium size case; in side were multiple high-tech guns. "These babies are going make Mr. Phillips very happy."

"Tell him I said hello. Ready to see what else we got? I'll be right back." The sales man walked around a corner; over to his truck. He touched the metal handle to the back and got a huge electrical shock.

* * *

"What is taking him so long? Harry, where'd you go?" No answer. "Something an't right. Stay alert." Him, Phillips three other goons, and the two men who came with Harry got their guns out.

"Ah!" One on the goons shouted as he was jumped on by what looked like a shadow.

"Shot him!" They opened fire and the figure bolted behind a crate.

"Now don't be so rude, he's a she." They looked up and saw someone who looked a lot like the other jump down and punch one of the men in the face. "Show some respect to the lady." As soon as the figure with the males voice spoke the female came up hit another several places in the back of the spine.

The male jumped and went over to his partner. All the goons, not counting Harry and the man who was paralyzed, got up and started shooting. The male and female both jumped out of the way. The man charged was able to punch one in the gut then elbow him in the face. He then delivered a very powerful round-house kick to another, and went on fighting one more.

While the male was busy, the female was handing the other two. "Get the sonic ray!" One of the men ran over to the crate and grabbed two odd looking gun, threw one to his partner and fired. She dodged it with ease.

"Wow, attacking with sound." She said sarcastically. She ran towards them, they both opened fire. She dodged them with ease. She jumped off a wall and slammed her heal into one of the men's shoulder blades. She rolled to the ground and dodged another shot and ran behind a steel pipe.

"Come out and face me like a man!" He turned towards the corner but no one was behind the pipe. "What the?" He was cut off when he got hit in the center of his spin. The female spinned to face his front and kicked him hard in the face right before he was about to hit the ground, blasting him back.

"Why fight like a man, when fighting like a bitch is way more fun."

She turned around and saw her partner had all his down. "Really, you didn't want to share?"

"You took down four."

"True." The heard sirens. "Let's go."

* * *

Prowl and Amity took off their glasses and cloths that covered their mouths. Amity took off her hat. "Well that was fun." She joked as they drove towards her place.

"I'm glad we were able to stop them, but I agree it was **very** fun."

They pulled into the Autobot base and got out of her car.

"Where you two been?" Bumblebee asked walking out of the base.

"Getting some food for here, we're running low." Amity said opening her trunk and grabbing a few bags. Prowl was smart enough to come up with a cover story.

"Oh." Bumblebee said a little disappointed. "Isn't a little late?"

"We had nothing better to do." Amity said.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I just put in the song thing for some time; to give an excuse for them to be at Amity's and the bet has something to do with the next chapter.** **The song Radioactive is by imagine dragons.**


	18. Chapter 18: Green Birthday

**Sorry for grammar and spelling issues. **

Chapter 18

"Have you discovered how they were able to escape yet?"

"No Sentinel Prime."

"WELL HURRY IT UP!"

Sentinel shut the chat off with Cybertron command. He was flying thru space with Jetfire and Jetstorm. They just added Ironhide and (After much debate) Rodimus Prime. Rodimus was the 2nd in commanded.

"Sentinel is still not happy." Rodimus said.

"It probably doesn't help that there's another prime on board." Ironhide stated.

"Or that a full organic got named an honorary Autobot."

"Yea, what was her name again?"

"Ami, Am. I think it was Amy? I know it's a little hard to say, but I heard on of Primes team mates call her that. I don't remember her full name though."

"Well, she sure can kick Decepticon tailpipe."

"Tell me about it, the girl acted like she was doing it for cycles. Who was that other one you where fighting with?"

"Prowl? You haven't heard of him? He, that Amy organic, and female Techno-organic are the talk among the elite guard. He's a Techno-Organic too."

"Prowl? I thought he off lined during the fight on earth? How didn't he become Organic?"

"Nobody knows. I guess one day they were just talking about him and poof! There he was."

"I want a big barrel of oil." Rodimus joked. He and Ironhide looked around. "Slag, guess it's not that easy." He said sarcastically. He and Ironhide laughed.

"KEEP IT QUIET OVER THERE!" Sentinel shouted at them. _Idiots. It's a disgrace to the Autobot name to have three organics called Autobots. I don't care if two of them are half Cybertronian._

* * *

"So Sari, what are you getting Amy for her construc…. I mean birthday?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll have to look when we get to the store." Sari and Bulkhead were driving thru the streets of Detroit.

"What do you think Prowl's gonna get her?"

"No idea, but whatever it is it's gonna be hard for me and Bumblebee to keep our deal. You better do it for us."

"Uh, no. I told you guys, I'm not gonna tease them about anything."

"Come on Bulkhead; why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"But you agree with us right."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, they act like you and Bumblebee a bit."

"WHAT?!"

"Hold on, let me finish. You and Bumblebee are close as siblings can get without being sparked together. But I don't know about Prowl and Amy, it's confusing."

"Well, I don't see how that can confuse you."

"Sari, you ever think if you stop teasing them about it; it might happen?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Sari and Bulkhead pulled in to the plant. "Man, Amity has to be one of the hardest people to shop for." Sari told Bumblebee.

"I know I didn't have any luck either."

"I wonder what those two have been up to lately. Maybe if we knew we could see what else she likes. Where are they?"

"Said they're going to the shipyard to practice night running or something."

* * *

"I really hate how Phillips is getting tick at us for those two!"

"Yea it's not our fault they keep fucking up his business."

"Yea, what did Jim call them?"

"He called the girl Deathtouch, hasn't came up with one for the guy."

"Sure as heck fits them. That Deathtouch chick is the scary one."

"Tell me about it. Cody escaped them a few nights ago from a drug deal; he couldn't move his right arm for 2 hours."

"Yea well, we can take them; we're Phillips best men." They walked up to a truck and opened it up.

One of the men let out a whistle. "So Powell got Black out of prison to make these?"

"Yep, calls them Piston Patches. It's close to the same stuff he uses on his Rhodes friend. Pop a patch on, and you get incent muscles. Teens in sports are gonna love them."

All of a sudden they heard a thump on metal. They looked up and saw two dark figures. "Easy way or hard way?" The man said.

"Well isn't it Deathtouch and her friend? What are you two up to?"

"Trying to figure out if we like my new nickname." Deathtouch said.

"I believe it is fitting." The man said. "Are you two men going to answer are question?"

They pulled out guns.

"Great, it's the fun way." Deathtouch said. They fired; Deathtouch and the man jumped of the truck.

"Where did you two run off two?"

Deathtouch kicked her foot from under the truck knocking one of the men down, she quickly rolled out from under it and was about to drop her heal onto him when he rolled out of the way.

"Hey Tim, catch!" His partner yelled. He threw Tim a Piston patch. He smiled and put it on his neck. His muscles started to grow. He brought his fist down, Deathtouch jumped back.

"Well shit." She mumbled. Her friend jumped from a fire escape and pounded the man hard on the back of his neck.

"Ugggg!" Tim yelled. He got up and charged the man. He rolled out quickly.

"Bye, Bye Deathtouch." Tim's partner mumbled as he pointed his gun at her. She heard him though; she spun around to the side of the truck and jumped on top of it. Tim's partner fired at her again, missing. She jumped, rolled off the truck, and hit the side of her hand into his neck. The man stumbled back, dropping his gun. He caught his breath and charged at the girl. She ducked and brought her fist forward. He caught it, and twisted it behind her back and brought her to the ground.

"I wonder what you look like behind your mask." He reached for it. Deathtouch took her leg and wrapped it around the man's waist and twisted. The man rolled over on his back and she was on top of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Nighty night." She hit a nerve fast behind his ear and he went unconscious. She got up and saw her partner already finished big Tim.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"It would have been easier if I could have used my abilities." He heard sirens

"Come on, there playing our song."

* * *

"It's too bad we can't use our abilities." Prowl said as they drove back towards the plant.

"If we did people would be able to find out who we are easier."

"I suppose your right. What did you think of your nickname?"

"People are stupid. They see people in a mask and they have to give them a name."

"I see your point."

Amity pulled into base, it was almost 11.

"Hey Sari, what are you doing here so late?" Prowl asked when they walked into base.

"My dad said I could spend the night. How did training go?"

"Shorter than expected." Amity said as she walked to go get a snack. She grabbed a bag of chips, knocking over a glass as she pulled it out. "Damn it." She bent down to pick it up.

"What is that?!" Bumblebee asked. Amity's shirt pulled up a bit when she bent down.

"Nothing." She said pulling her shirt down.

"Yea right." Sari ran up to her and tried to pull it up. Amity dodged her and backed up.

"I said it was nothing. Good night." She said annoyed, leaving the bag of chips on the table. Bumblebee stood in front of her.

"I don't think so."

Jazz, Bulkhead, and Optimus walked into the room. "What are you guys fighting about now?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing." Amity said.

"Amy has something on her lower back and won't tell us what it is." Optimus looked down at Prowl. Prowl put her fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"If she doesn't want to show you Sari she doesn't have to." Optimus said.

Sari gave him a look. "You know what's there, don't you?" Optimus didn't say anything.

Amity sighed pissed off. She took of her shirt showing her sports bra. Prowl looked away in respect. "There. Are you fucking happy?!" She turned around and showed them the scar her father left. "Yep, my dear old daddy gave me a homemade tattoo!" She yelled as she turned around facing them. "Good fucking night!" She yelled as she walked out of the room. She pasted Ratchet on the way out.

"You guys need to learn to respect people's privacy." Ratchet said angrily. "Prowl you can look now."

Prowl looked over at Sari and Bumblebee. "Ratchet is right." Prowl said almost as angry. "Good night." He walked out of the room.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Let me talk to the girl." Jazz said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Ninja-bot." Bulkhead said.

"Trust me big guy."

* * *

Amity laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had her arms around her head and a shirt back on. _I shouldn't have been so rude._ Part of her said. _But they should have bothered me about it._ Another part said.

"Hey Ams." Amity rolled her head over and saw Jazz standing in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

"It's not like I have a choice." She mumbled as she sat up. Jazz chuckled as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Course you do. Problem is, this sweet asshole isn't gonna listen." He said quoting what Amity told him once.

Amity laughed. "You don't have a dirty mind, so you don't know how bad that sounds."

Jazz raised his eyebrow. "I don't think I wanna know."

"So what do you want?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

Amity sighed. "It didn't seem important."'

"It would have been easier than finding out like this."

"Yea well what I'm I gonna do about it now?"

"Tomorrows your birthday right?"

"Yea, why?"

"You know how Sari's dad give us each some money every month?"

"Yea."

"I'll meet you out front tomorrow to take you to go get my present."

"Should I be scared?"

"I don't think so." Jazz laughed. Amity chuckled and got up. She went over to her dresser and pulled something out.

"Yea, you might wanna put this on for tomorrow." She handed him one of the car stickers she had made.

"Oh, yea Prowl told me about that holiday." He looked at it. It said, Pinch me, and I'll punch you. "You should have saved one like this for the doc."

"Tried to, he said he doesn't need a message to remind anyone."

* * *

"So, honoree Autobot huh?"

"Yep."

"What you gotta do to get that?"

"Fight a Decepticon bounty hunter, help an insane Autobot figure out what to do with his life, and fight a crazy three faced Decepticon who's trying to escape from the Cybertron Stockades."

"Guess I'll have to take that off my bucket list." The man mumbled as he went back to work.

Amity laughed. "I take it I'm not the first to get something like this?"

"Nope, you should see the people who come in and ask for me to do it. I don't. The Autobots deserve some respect. But since you got one out there telling me it's cool, I'm doing it."

"How come you respect them so much?"

"The other ninja, the one who died to save our city; he saved my nephew from a house fire."

Amity smiled. "I got a story to tell you while you're finishing your work." The man smiled as he dipped his needle in some more paint.

* * *

"I kinda wish I had that holographic paint job thing Wasp used."

"That would have looked kinda creepy little buddy." Bulkhead told Bumblebee.

"Well you're lucky. You're already green!"

Bulkhead smiled. He was glad about that. Bumblebee wore a giant green necklace Sari had made for them. Bumblebee tried to pinch Ratchet early and that didn't end so well. He didn't take any chances with Prime. Optimus wasn't really big on this earth holiday.

Sari came in with Prowl. Prowl was surprised when he saw Amity was already gone with Jazz when he was ready for the day. He decided to go to Sumdac Tower and meet up with Sari. Prowl wore a dark green shirt Amity gave him, and Sari wore a beaded necklace like Bumblebees, and had her pigtails up with green rubber bands. They both had bags in their hands.

"Happy Saint Patrick's day guys!" She yelled.

"Yea, happy stupidest earth holiday ever." Bumblebee muttered.

Sari laughed. "It's more for grownups 'Bee. But at least we got a birthday to celebrate."

"Yea, it's pretty cool that Amy's birthday is on a holiday." Bulkhead said.

"Yep, you guys ready to go to her house and get it set up? Optimus and Ratchet said they'll meet us there after patrol."

"Sari, I do find it fair to warn you that Amity really doesn't want this." Prowl said.

"That's what everyone says on their birthday. They don't really mean it."

"Oh, Amity does. She told me about how humans will do the reverse psychology; she made it very clear she doesn't want this." Prowl warned.

"Well she's gonna have to suck it up."

* * *

"You scared?" Jazz asked thru the radio.

"I'm only worried on how bad it's gonna be."

"Yea, they called me and told me to bring you to your house at like 8. They want me to keep you busy."

"Sari's not gonna be happy that you told me that."

"Just pretend you're surprised. You're not stupid, I know you already know. What should we do?"

"Let's just go to the old shipyard, I haven't really should you what Parkour is."

"Prowl told me a little bit about it." Jazz said. "So, you like your present?"

"Yes I do Jazz, I can't believe I didn't think about that sooner."

"I think there's gonna be one thing your gonna hate."

"What?"

"Bumblebee and Sari teasing you and Prowl about it."

"Don't worry, got that covered." She told Jazz about the deal with 'Bee and Sari.

"Smart girl."

* * *

Jazz had to admit it; he had fun. He digged Parkour. Hardly anyone was there when they got there, due to the holiday. But by the time they got bored, it was only 2 in the afternoon.

"Now what?" Jazz asked as they rode around town.

"No idea."

* * *

"Why don't you have, uh what's it called? Oh yea piñatas."

"Because, Bulkhead; this is an older kid party. It's a lot different from kid party's."

"How so?" Optimus asked.

"Amity is over 21, but since she's more mature and I'm here she can't have a full adult party; and you gotta know what the person likes. Amity isn't that social; so I just invited you guys. It's pretty much gonna be the same thing we always do, but we're gonna have better food, and cake. Plus I got a good game in mind." Sari said sneakily.

Prowl walked in from outside and gave Sari 10 bucks. "What's this for?" She asked him.

"For the game that I just brought outside and threw against the wall."

"You broke spin the bottle!"

"You forgot the deal you made with Amity. Plus Amity called and told me if she found that game and if I didn't destroy it, she would paralyze me for the rest of the night. Along with you and Bumblebee."

"But that didn't count as teasing!" Sari augured.

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

Sari sighed. "No."

"What's spin the bottle?" Optimus asked.

"It's a game for huge teenage parties. If the bottle aims at you, you have to kiss the person who spun it. And given that there are only two females we know. And one of them are Sari, it would be awful to play."

"SARI, ARE YOU NUTS?! I'M ON PROWL'S SIDE FOR THIS ONE!" Bumblebee shouted.

"I was gonna rig it." She tried to defend.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"What's a matter Bumblebee, afraid your gonna where have to kiss Sari?" Ratchet teased. Everyone but Sari and 'Bee laughed.

"Shut up." They both said.

"What's a matter? Can't stand the taste of your medicine?"

* * *

Amity and Jazz sat on the edge of the dock looking towards Dinobot Island. "Hey Jazz, can I tell you something you can't tell anyone."

"Sure, spill it."

"You've watched the news lately right?"

"Yea"

"You see the same small story they keep showing."

"Yep, the one about the two vigilantes messing with crooks. Had it on this morning. They got names for them both now. The girls Deathtouch and the guy is Nightstrike."

Amity laughed at the names. "I like the girls, I don't know about the guy's."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because Deathtouch and Nightstrike need someone who can help us."

"You know who they are?"

Amity gave him a look that said,_ 'Are you fucking kidding me'_ Jazz face palmed himself. "I'm so stupid."

* * *

"Thank you Sari and 'Bee this is cool."

"You're welcome."

The 'bots and 'humans were at Amity's place. Amity was nice and didn't hurt or kill anyone. They finished cake and were opening presents. They got her a shirt Sari had custom made. It was white and had the Decepticon shield on it. The shield had a big no sign over it and was broken with black blood dripping out. Amity guessed it was meant to be oil. Bulkhead got a pictured framed of him and her. He made the frame himself, which was hard. It took him 5 tries to build the tiny thing. Optimus had no idea what to get her, so Ratchet told Amity he pitched in.

"Here you kid, finally finished them."

"Sweet." Ratchet handed her a box like the one she put her bracelets in.

"Is this what you guys where working on?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yep. Amity opened the box. Inside there where two straps. Amity pulled them out.

"What the slag are those supposed to be?" Bumblebee asked.

Amity rolled her eyes. Attached them to her paint legs, they camouflaged with the color so you couldn't see them. "There this." They started to grow like her gauntlets. By the time they were finished, they went up right below her knees. They looked like boots. They matched her gauntlet's colors.

"Cool." Sari said.

"Those things will help ya jump higher, kick harder, and do some other stuff that'll I let you be surprised."

"Thanks doc. Oh and Optimus." She quickly added.

"Okay, Jazz your next."

Jazz laughed. He looked down at Amity. "I already gave her her present."

"What you get her?"

"You wanna show them?"

Amity chuckled and got up. "Okay, don't freak out." She turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt. Instead of her father's mark was a small Autobot shield tattooed on her lower back.

"That's awesome!" Sari yelled. "I can't believe you didn't think of that sooner."

"It was Jazz's idea."

Optimus and Ratchet looked over at the ninja. He just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Hand me the wench."

Prowl handed her the wench. Amity and Prowl where outside in the back of her house. Sari and the others were doing their own thing so they came out here to work on her bike.

"I'm almost done with it. If you want, I can teach you how to drive it, and you could have it."

"I would be very happy. But you're the one who should be getting gifts."

"It's almost midnight Prowl, my birthdays almost over."

"Then I should give you this now." Prowl reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Prowl, I told you not to get me anything."

"And I didn't, I made it."

Amity sighed and took it. She opened up the box and inside was a necklace. On the necklace was a small charm that had the Autobot shield around it was a circle that had strange markings on it. "You made this?" Amity asked in awe.

"I had some free time."

"What does the circle say?"

"Friendship, in Cybertronian."

Amity looked at it, it was amazing. The chain was silver. The charm was painted black, and the circle around it was silver, while the letters where gold. It looked like Prowl made it to match her gear.

"Thanks."

Amity and Prowl just sat there. Amity was staring at her birthday present. Prowl wondered what she was thinking about. Amity looked up at Prowl. His eyes were covered by his sun glasses. They just looked at each other for a moment.

Just then the door opened up and Bulkhead came into view. Amity and Prowl whipped there heads quickly to look at him.

"Hey guys, what you doing?"

"Uh, nothing. Just, uh, working on my bike." Amity said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Hey Sari and 'Bee want you to play the game with them if your done."

"Okay, I just finished. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, I'll tell them." Bulkhead closed the door.

Amity and Prowl sat there and looked at their feet. Prowl messed with his thumps "So, uh. We better get inside. Thanks for the present." Amity said.

"You're welcome, happy birthday. We better get inside."

"Yea."

* * *

**Damn it Bulkhead, why'd you have to barge in.** **Anyway there's a poll on my page on what undercover mission should Amity go on. You got a bit over a week, maybe more; depending on how long it takes for the new chapter. Would love a drawing for this story so far. Anything you want. Sorry don't hate me.**


	19. Chapter 19: Realizing

**Cheesiness and Sentinel hating in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Sentinel, this is a surprise."

"I don't see how it is Optimus, your team is gonna be at the top at Megatron's list. You should be happy."

Optimus mentally rolled his eyes in his vehicle mode. Sentinel and his newly expanded team landed on earth without warning, as usual. They flew there instead of space bridging in case they spotted Megatron.

"This is, uh, nice base you got Optimus." Rodimus said.

"It's not a military base, but its home."

When they all pulled in Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were watching TV.

"Hey guys." Sari said to Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet.

"Hey Sari, where's Prowl and Amy?" Just then a car horn honked and Amity with Prowl pulled in. It had been over a week since her birthday. When she saw Sentinel she wasn't really happy.

"Look who it is, welcome back to Earth." She said sarcastically. Sentinel grunted at the small human. Amity looked at Rodimus, who was staring at her car.

"You care if I scan this?" Rodimus asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, sure?"

"He means to get an earth vehicle mode." Prowl told her.

"Ah." Amity said. Rodimus scanned her car, Mercedes-AMG GmbH.

"You already had an earth mode, why did you change it?" Sentinel asked.

"No offense sir, but the ones you picked Uhhhh." Ironhide trailed off.

"They suck." Amity finished.

"You didn't even see them!" Sentinel yelled.

"I got a few more cars at my place; if you want later you can take a choice."

* * *

They ended up doing that. Things were slow; so Sentinel, the twins, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz all went on patrol. Ironhide and Rodimus went with 'Bee, 'Bulk, Sari, Prowl, and Amity to learn more about the planet.

Ironhide ended up finding a better vehicle mode on the way to Amity's place, a ford raptor.

As soon as they got there though, Sari and Bumblebee went straight for the games. Bulkhead watching.

"Is it always like this?" Ironhide asked Prowl and Amity who were on the catwalk next to his head.

"Pretty much. It's been a little dull since most of the 'cons left." Prowl said.

"How are video games entertaining?" Rodimus asked. "You push buttons and things on the screen do stuff."

"You'd be surprised on how addicting it can get." Amity said.

Over the next hour Rodimus ended up talking to Prowl about the planet while Ironhide just stood around not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Ironhide?"

"Yea, Ah-my, Ama? How the spark to you say your name?"

"Amity. But you can call me Amy for short. I wanted to know how Wasp was doing."

"Oh, um. Same I guess. He still hasn't woken up yet, but he'll live."

"Oh okay, thanks."

Ironhide went back to not doing anything. Amity laughed. "What?"

"You looked bored out of your mind."

"It's that obvious huh?"

Amity was about to suggest something to do when Optimus' commed. –"Guys, bring Amy and Sari to Sumdac Tower now."-

"Oh that can't be good."

* * *

"I don't get why Sentinel freaks about organic so much, your skin isn't slimy or anything." Rodimus said.

"Gee thanks." Amity joked from his driver's seat.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

-"I wonder what's going on."- Sari's voice came in over the comm. Link.

"Wish I knew Sari." They pulled up to Sumdac Tower and got there answer.

Fanzone was there talking to . "Dad, what happen?" Sari asked as she hopped out of Bumblebee.

"It's alright Sari."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Amity said walking over. She looked at Fanzone, Optimus, Jazz, and then at Ratchet. "What did he do?" She hissed out after seeing the look on their faces.

* * *

"Amy?" Ratchet asked. "Amy, say something kid." Amity stood there her hands clenched. They were in one of the labs in Sumdac tower. Carved into largely the wall, was her father's mark. She let at an angry sigh and punched the wall, leaving a huge hole, and cracks up it.

"It's a warning." She hissed.

"We figured that." Fanzone said. Amity gave him a dirty look.

"Amity, it will." Prowl started.

"Don't you fucking say it will be alright!" She yelled at him. "Sorry Prowl."

"It's okay."

"What does the mark mean Ms. Amy?" The twins asked. Bumblebee and Bulkhead did the cut motion, trying to tell them not to ask.

"My dear old daddy is getting paid to take Sumdac down, to hurt people, and he's gonna fucking hunt down and kill people I care about!"

"Oh."

"Wait, you're telling me your creator did this!" Sentinel yelled. "Then how do we know we can trust you! Optimus why didn't you tell us this?! She's gotta be put into custody, she could be working with.." Sentinel got cut off by Amity grabbling hooks being attached to him. She pulled herself towards him, her feet forward with her boots out. He crashed against the wall.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Sentinel got up and got in her face. "You're an Autobot now; you don't attack a superior officer!"

"YOU CAN SHOVE THAT ORDER UP YOUR AFT!" She yelled back in his face. She brought back her fist. Luckily Prowl grabbed her and pulled her back. She flipped him off of her. "What are you gonna do about it Sentinel? You're too afraid to touch me."

"I could have you demoted."

"GO AHEAD!" She yelled. "It's not like it'll change anything now!"

"You organics are all the same. Think your better than everyone else, you're not even in the same league as us!"

She turned around and walked towards the elevator. "Your right, I'm not in the same ledge as YOU. I'm in a better league. I'm in Optimus'." She pushed a button and the elevator door closed.

Everyone was quiet. "What's her problem?" Sentinel asked. "She didn't need to punch me in the face!"

"You're an asshole that's her problem." Everyone's mouth dropped. They looked over and saw Prowl was the one who said it. "You have no idea what she has been thru. You'll be lucky to even get close to how strong she is."

"She needs to show respect."

"Remember what she told you the first time you two got into a fight? If you were nicer to her she'd respect you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find her before she does something stupid."

"I do mind. Get back here."

Prowl sighed and turned around. "Why?" He almost hissed out.

"If she does something stupid it's her fault."

"Sentinel that's enough." Optimus finally spoke up.

"I'm in charge here."

"This is my turf."

"I'm in the elite guard."

"I don't care. Like Amy said before, you are guest on this planet."

"I'll have you court marshaled."

Prowl looked at Mr. Sumdac. He didn't look very happy as well. He looked up at Prowl. "I have good insurgence on the tower, and this room isn't very far from the ground."

Prowl smiled and understood what he meant.

"I'm in the elite guard, and you'll do what I…." Sentinel was cut off when a huge bolt of lightning was shot in front of him. It was enough to blast him back again into the wall and break it. He fell two stories on the ground.

Everyone looked out the hole. "Well that's a new one." Optimus joked as he saw Prowl's 'friendship' mark grow down his arm more. Prowl smiled.

* * *

Amity sat in the front seat of Jazz. They were parked in front of Powell's office.

"So what we looking for?" Jazz asked.

"It's pretty obvious that Powell was behind this. We just have to wait for something."

"We've waited for 2 hours Am." She didn't say anything. "How come you didn't invite Prowl?"

"I knew he wouldn't let me do anything."

"Are you two okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering." Jazz said. He looked at Amity's necklace. He remembered how hard it was for 'Bee and Sari to not make any jokes about it. "What do you think Sentinel will do if he see's your tattoo?" Jazz said trying to lighten up the mood.

Amity laughed. "He'll probably do something stupid and end up getting blasted out of a wall again."

"Yea, probably." Jazz answered. "Everyone's wondering where you are."

"They're going to be happy when they find out you had me."

"I'd figured you needed to let them steam lose. It was pretty obvious that you'd either go to your place or the Shipyard."

Amity stared out the window. She knew they weren't gonna find anything. She took her necklace in her hand and looked at it. She smiled a little. She knew Prowl put a chip in it; it was just like him. Protective, quiet, and curious.

"What you thinking about?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

_Amity was in her old room. She looked around, nobody was there. "Hello?" She heard a noise from the hall. She walked up to the door, it opened by itself. "Hello?" She walked down the stairs to the living room. There where people there._

_"__Make sure everything is taken care of." Her father's voice said._

_"__Of course Mr. Jones." The men left with a large bag. Amity knew what was in it. She saw her father turn towards a corner. _

_"__This is your fault I hope you know." He said to a girl in the corner. Amity looked and saw it was her younger self. "You should have listened. But you didn't." He pulled out his pocket knife. Amity tried to stop him from touching her younger form, but her hand went right thru him. Her younger form kicked him in the gut and ran to the other side of the room. "Oh, so my little girl is deciding to fight back. I'm so proud." He took his knife and carved something into a wall. "See that? Your next; everyone will know who you are." He ran at the young Amy. Amy grabbed a chair and threw it at him. It broke and she ran._

_"__Look out!" The modern Amity yelled. Her father grabbed one of the broken chair legs and ran up to her. He brought it back and smacked the back of small Amy's head. She fell dazed. _

_"__Nice try little girl."_

_"__NO!" Amity yelled._

_All of sudden she felt weightless. The memory seemed to float away. Then everything went black._

* * *

Prowl took his hand of the sleeping Amity's shoulder. His friendship marking dimmed and he looked down at her now still form. He woke up earlier to his mark burning a bit. When he arrived at her room, she was sweating and clenching her fists. He didn't know how he did it; he just put his hand on her shoulder and concentrated; wishing he could take some of her pain away.

Her body was now so still you would have thought she was dead, if it wasn't for her chest moving from her breathing. Prowl sighed. "Good night Amity." He said as he walked out of her room.

Prowl walked towards his room. He knew they had to find James. When he looked for the signal of her necklace, he knew it would be best to leave her with Jazz.

His thoughts drifted off to her party. He felt a bit ashamed; he didn't tell anyone, but for a split second he thought of kissing her. He shuttered a bit at the thought.

Amity was his friend. He shouldn't think like that, if he would have done it; he would have gotten punched in the face for sure.

Back on Cybertron, he never carried for dating or spark mates. Even before his training he thought it was stupid.

He knew humans had stronger emotions then Cybertronians though. Not by much, but they did. He guessed that's why he could use these abilities.

He didn't know which emotion controlled the lighting. He tried to decode it from there historical text, but was still finding it was troubling.

Prowl climbed up his tree. When he got up to the top he looked at the lights of the city. Prowl chuckled when he remembered when he told Sari about her dad. She laughed so hard. He talked to Sumdac afterwards about it. Sumdac acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. With a hint of a joking tone. After that, all he said was "We do crazy things for people we care about. Sometimes, you just got to get pushed towards it."

Prowl wondered what he meant by that. He had no idea. What Prowl really didn't understand is why he said a human curse. It just popped out. Prowl heard Amity say it a few times, but he never repeated it. Entail now. From what Sari told him, asshole was a lot cleaner word then the F word. He hopped that never popped out.

Prowl was just realizing how much he Amity was really changing him.

**What you guys think? Hope you love it. Don't forget to check out the poll on my page for what undercover mission Amity should go on. **


	20. Chapter 20: Siren

**Short chapter, hope you love it. Sorry for grammar errors. I won't be up dating soon. I have to work for 2 weeks straight. I would love a picture of Amity and Prowl. My Birthday was Tuesday! **

Chapter 20

Lockdown waited in an alley near Sumdac tower. He didn't get why old Bucket head wanted two humans. One of them clammed to be Prowl, and the girl, well he just was itching for a rematch.

* * *

"I can't believe he hasn't noticed us yet." Amity whispered to Prowl. Prowl smiled, he and Amity where standing on a rooftop right above Lockdown. They knew he was following them for a few days. "What do you think he wants us for?"

"He most likely wants me or Sari. I know many scientists on Cybertron would be very happy to see what makes us tick. Or he could still want the others." Prowl pulled out his phone and sent the okay to Sari, who was with the 'bots. "After you." Amity smirked and jumped from the roof with her amour activated.

She landed on Lockdown's hood. "Hello!" She yelled. She jumped off and stood there. Lockdown transformed.

"Just the girl I was looking for, you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way kid?"

"How about the fun way?" Amity said and she pointed up.

Lockdown looked up and saw Prowl jumping on his face. He sent a bolt of electricity thru him. Lockdown grabbed him and chucked him out into the street. Prowl rolled back onto his feet and dodge a car; just in time to see Amity gracefully shoot her hook on a street lamp next to Prowl.

"I believe that caught his attention." Prowl said as she landed next to him.

"What makes you say that?" Amity asked sarcastically. Lockdown came out of the alleyway, his face scorched. He looked pissed.

"Call it a hunch."

"Nice trick. But your gonna have to do better than that." Lockdown said. He shot his hook at them and they jumped out of the way. Amity jumped and swung on a lamp post and landed on a balcony, she then jumped up to the rooftop.

While Amity was doing that; Prowl was busy with Lockdown. "How is it you know when I'm around?"

"Let's just say you caught me in a good mood." Prowl said smirking as he dodged Lockdown's hook again.

"You're really crazy, you know that? You call yourself Prowl, while you're human. I actually enjoyed fighting the ninja 'bot."

"You still don't believe it, do you? Or do you not want to? Can't handle losing me while I was a 'bot, but now you're losing to me while I'm human?"

Lockdown growled and pulled out a blaster and shot at him. The same time Prowl shot a lightning bolt and the bullet. They both where blasted back.

Prowl got up as Lockdown drove towards him. He transformed quickly and picked him up. "Now who's losing?" Prowl was going to shock him, but smirked when he saw Amity waving at him from a rooftop.

"Lockdown, what does that look like to you?" Lockdown raised an eyebrow and saw Amity with a strange looking gun in her hand, she shot.

"Aw Slag." Lockdown dropped Prowl as he was blasted back into a wall. Lockdown got up and clutched his 'rip'. Oil was leaking out; he growled and drove off.

Amity ran over to Prowl when she got off the roof. She helped him up. "This blaster is great. Remind me to thank Ratchet. You okay?" She asked.

"Just some bumps and bruising, but I'll be fine."

They looked down the road when they heard sirens. The 'bots, including Sari and the Elite Guard rolled up.

"Took you long enough." Amity told Sentinel when he transformed. He glared at her.

"Man, you two didn't even give us a chance." Jazz said when he walked over to the wall where Lockdown had been injured. He noticed the oil.

"Good job you two." Optimus said.

"So let me get this straight. Prowl can see the future when he is in a good mood, can control wind when he's mad, can do who knows what when a friend is in trouble, and can shoot lightning." Rodimus lent down and asked Sari.

"That pretty much sums it up." She answered.

"What controls lightning then?"

"No idea."

The 'bots didn't know it, but someone was watching them for a few days. The person hacked into local secretary cameras. The 'person' was impressed by the one known as Amity.

* * *

"Uff." Prowl got kicked back by Amity again. He smiled and charged back at her. She dodged his attacks. He kicked at her, she jumped and landed in the splits; she quickly wrapped her legs around his and twisted him onto the ground.

"Are you even trying?" She asked as she helped him up.

"I'm trying to remember the thousands of pressure points in a human body while doing this. It's a little hard."

"Don't think so much then."

"You make it sound like it's easy."

"It is!" Bulkhead chimed in. They laughed.

Prowl looked at Amity who just cocked her head in a different direction. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I think so. Did you guys hear something?" She asked.

"No. What was it like?" Bulkhead asked.

"Like a high pitch ringing." She shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Prowl raised an eye brow at her. Just then Ironhide pulled in. "This planet is a little dull." He sulked.

"Yea, well. We don't really know what the 'cons are up to. The only ones left around are Starscream's clone, Scrapper, maybe Mixmaster and Dirtboss, and I think Soundwave." Bulkhead said.

"Who's Soundwave?" Jazz asked when he walked in with the Primes.

"Just some 'con that was made from Sari's key. He's kinda creepy."

"How so?"

"He acts like a puppet master or whatever. He can control machines and organics with Sound waves." Bumblebee said.

"Well, the name fits."

"Wait a click, you're telling me that there's a con on this planet that can control the minds' of anyone!" Sentinel shouted. "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Relax Sentinel. He can only control simple machines, if he wants a 'bots mind it takes a lot of time. And with organics, it requires a lot of helpers." Optimus told him.

"How do you know this?"

"Lets' just say some of us know more than others."

Prowl wasn't paying much attention. He looked and saw Amity have her fingers on her temples. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yea, I think I'm gonna go lie down." Amity started to walk towards her room. "Night guys." As she walked she still couldn't get the annoying odd ringing sound out of her head. When she got to her room, she closed the door, pulled her hair up and changed into her Pjs. The ringing got louder. She covered her ears and fell to her knees. She didn't even make a sound. She started to hear a voice over the ringing. _Obey, Obey._ "NO!" She shouted. Then the ringing stopped. She got up and looked around. _What the hell was that about?_ She thought. _Maybe I should tell Ratchet. No, I'm just tired._ She told herself as she crawled into bed and shut of her lamp.

The next time she woke it was around one in the morning. She was hearing the ringing again. This time it was louder, and had more of a beat to it. She couldn't move her body, nor could she make a sound. She heard the voice _Obey OBey OBEy OBEY!_ Getting louder each time. She only hoped Prowl's mark would wake him up. All her thoughts vanished as everything went black.

* * *

When Prowl woke up the next morning, he knew something wasn't right. It didn't take his 'friendship' mark glowing dimly to tell him. He went to Amity's room and saw she wasn't there. It was 7 in the morning; he looked and saw lying on the floor was her necklace. He picked it up and held it tightly in his hand before shoving it in his pocket.

He ran out in the main area, only to find Jazz, the Primes, and Ratchet awake. "Have you seen Amity?"

"Not since last night, why?" Optimus said. All faces in the room, besides Sentinel's, fell at the sight of Prowl pulling out her necklace.

* * *

"Any luck on your side Prowl?" Optimus asked thru Prowls 'new' com link. Aka Bluetooth.

"I'm afraid not." Prowl said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

Prowl turned a corner on his new bike. Amity had just finished it a few days ago and taught Prowl how to drive it. Prowl smiled under his helmets visor remembering how hard he thought it would be. But was surprised when he took it up with ease.

He and the 'bots drove to all of Amity's usual places. Only Prowl and Jazz went to the bad parts of Detroit, since Prowl and Amity had a lot of new enemies there. Prowl felt his 'friendship' mark heat up under his sleeve as Optimus called back. "Turn on the news guys."

Prowl tuned up the local news radio. _"The Decepticon known as Soundwave has taking hostages and now holds them in City Hall. He only wishes for the Autobots to come and face him. The number is yet unknown. If the Autobots' are listing, please hurry."_

"I have a bad feeling about this boss 'bot." Bulkhead said.

"Me too Bulkhead, but I have a good mind telling me this is connected to Amity."

"You think?" Prowl said sarcastically.

* * *

The 'bots stood outside City hall. "How do we know he won't slag with our heads?" Ironhide asked.

"He'd have to drug you and hook you up to a crazy machine that sends your mind into a weird visual world where you're organic to buy himself some time. Also, control almost every human mind." Prowl said without emotion.

"Ok?" Ironhide said.

Just then the front doors opened. "Autobots enter. Hostages will leave." Soundwave voice rang out.

Bumblebee shivered. "I think were in the next major horror film of the year."

They walked in the building and the doors closed. "Uh where are the hostages?"

"There was only one." Soundwave appeared above them.

"Where are they?" Optimus asked.

"Somewhere else."

"What do you want?"

"Test subjects." Soundwave stroked Ratbat in his alt mode. "For Soundwave's new drones and solider."

A tiger like robot came out from the shadows and growled. "Ravage." Then a two similar looking small bots. "Rumble and Frenzy."

Sentinel laughed. "You expect us to be scared of them?!"

Prowl felt his mark heat up. "Where's the solider?"

"Siren."

Something jumped from above them and blasted them all back. They looked at the figure. It was human; it wore a black jumpsuit with purple stripes. It had a Decepticon logo on the chest. It's eyes was covered by a small black visor. But it wasn't large enough to cover the small scar above its eye, on the same side of its short hair.

"No, Amity, no." Prowl whispered.

**Dun Dun Duunnnn. I had Lockdown in the beginning, don't worry he'll be back. Amity was called Siren because of Greek mythology. It you know it, you'd understand why. Soundwave-Siren. Makes sense. Get excited. Amity's gonna kick some ass in the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21: Remember

**Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

Chapter 21

Everyone held still. They hoped Amity was doing something undercover, or was just a hologram. But how could it be a hologram if she was able to blast them all back with her armor.

"Amity?" Prowl asked. "Amity is that you?"

"It was!" Rumble laughed.

Bulkhead growled. "What did you do to her con scum?"

"Siren superior, Amity inferior." Soundwave spoke. "Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy engage the Autobots.

Ravage pounced on Sentinel before he had a chance to react. "Eeek!" He was able to grab Ravage's neck before he snapped at his. Sentinel threw him back. He saw the twins, Jazz, and Ironhide fighting Rumble and Frenzy. He ran up to help them.

"Why isn't Amy trying to kick our tailpipe?" Bumblebee asked.

"She has to be fighting Soundwave's control." He saw Ravage attack Rodimus. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead go held Rodimus." They nodded and ran over to him. He looked down at Prowl. "Prowl, you may be the only one who can help her, go try to snap her out of it. Me and Ratchet will handle Soundwave." Optimus said

Prowl ran over to Amity. He shook her shoulder. She didn't move. "Amity? Amity answer me." He pleaded. "Am.." He was caught off when she grabbed his neck and she chucked him by Ratchet.

"Soundwave must have added his own upgrades to her amour." Ratchet told him.

"Really?" Prowl said sarcastically rubbing his neck.

"Siren, engage the Autobots." Soundwave struck Ratbat. Amity's face showed no emotion when she charged. She jumped and send an electrically blast towards them. Prowl and Optimus moved in time, Ratchet didn't have that much luck.

"Ratchet!"

"I'm fine kid. Help Amy!" He shouted as he got up.

Optimus sighed. "Sorry Amy." He shot his grabbling hook at her. She dodged it and shot her own at him. He was able to dodge them to, but got blasted back when she shot her blaster at his feet. He got up and shook his head.

"Prowl, we've gotta disarm her." He looked up and saw Prowl wasn't there.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rodimus kicked Ravage off and rolled back on his feet. He shot two arrows towards him. Bumblebee came up and shot his stingers at him. He growled and jumped at them. Bulkheads wreaking ball came out of nowhere and struck him in the face.

"You guys are just repair 'bots?" Rodimus asked in surprise.

"Yep." They both said as they got ready to attack when they saw Ravage get back on his feet.

* * *

**Back to the good part.**

Sentinel looked over when he saw Optimus yell to Prowl. He growled and charged the girl. Amity jumped up in the air and avoided him with ease. She took out her blaster and shot at him. Optimus pushed Sentinel out of the way.

"That Traitor!" He shouted.

"Sentinel, it's not her fault." Optimus said.

"Whatever." He charged again. Amity shot her hook at his face. Prowl then came out of nowhere and grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Amity came with it. Prowl bear hugged her.

"Amity snapped out of it. We don't want to hurt you."

"Foolish techno-organic. Siren, dispose of him." Amity shocked him. Prowl let go. The others were going to help him.

"No, you handle the others." Prowl looked at Amity's visor. _Perhaps that has something to do with it?_ He thought to himself. Amity charged at him. "I'm sorry." He pushed a gust of wind at her and it knocked her into a wall. He ran into the room she was knocked into. She rose from the ruble and frowned and shot at him. He dodged and struck her in the neck. She stumbled back trying to catch her breath. Prowl pushed her against the wall. He grabbed and pulled of the visor. Her eyes looked very tired. "Amity listen to me, you have to fight it. It's me Prowl, remember dipstick?" She tried to get him of her. She pushed him off and they traded places on the wall. "Remember who you are? Amity Jones, Deathtouch?" She growled and punched at him. He ducked and knocked her down on the ground. _I'll have to bring back memories. Good and bad._ "Remember what your father did! He hurt you and you promised to stop him from hurting others!" She tried to move but couldn't. "Listen to me! Remember how you saved Wasp? He risked his life to save you!" She stooped struggling at this and cocked her head a bit. "That's right; fight it. Remember how you saved Sari, and you got your scar." Her eyes closed at this and started to struggle at this. "You are an Autobot, not Soundwave's toy soldier. How would your brothers feel, your mother?" Prowl felt pain on his face and was pushed back. He grabbed his nose. _I'm bleeding? Perhaps I took it too far._ He looked up and saw Amity standing. With her blaster pointed at him. Prowl pulled out her necklace out of her pocket. "Remember who you are." He whispered. Amity's hand started to shake. Her eyes widened a bit as she dropped the gun. Her eyes rolled back as she fell in exhaustion. Prowl caught her.

"I'm, What? What happen?" She said sounding ready to pass out.

"Soundwave, he took control. Are you alright?"

Amity shook her head and sat up. "I feel like I'm ready to upchuck."

Prowl chuckled. "Soundwave did this do you, I believe it started when you heard the ringing last night. Do you still hear it?"

"A little." She started to stand up. "I think I'll feel better once I kick some metal ass."

"Should I even bother trying to stop you?" Prowl chuckled.

"You could try."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Rumble and Frenzy were in a pile of broken parts. "That was very tiring huh brother?" Jetfire said.

"Yes it was brother."

"Come on, we got to help O and S P." Jazz told them.

Ratchet tried to pull Ratbat away from his master using his magnetic thingys but was only struck by Laserbeak in the process.

"Enough." Soundwave struck Ratbat. A high pitch ringing went through the building. Sending everyone to their knees. Soundwave heard a whistle. He turned and got punched in the face by Amity.

"Hey asshole!" She yelled.

"Siren, obey." He struck Ratbat again. She grinded her teeth at the sound. She took out her blaster and shot Ratbat out of his hands.

"That's my girl." Ratchet whispered.

Laserbeak transformed above his master and Soundwave caught him. "OBEY!" He struck him. The sound was horrible. Amity covered her ears with her hands. "OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

Prowl jumped and tried to strike him, but Soundwave hit him with Laserbeak like a baseball.

"OBEY OBEY OBEY!" Soundwave yelled. Amity's head felt on fire. She started to feel everything slip away. _Fight it!_ A strange voice in her head told her._ For Prowl._

"NO!" She screamed. All the waves of sound blasted back and shattered every window in the building. She growled and shot both her hooks at Soundwave shoulders. She pulled herself towards him. With her boots activated she went right thru the Decepticon, shattering him into pieces.

Everyone's mouths where wide open. All of a sudden they saw Laserbeak fly out of the smoke with a small tape in his claws. They ran over to the smoke and saw Amity walking out of it. She collapsed to her knees from exhaustion.

"I don't know if that was much fun." She said as Prowl put her arm over his shoulder. Ratchet came over to them and did a scan of her.

"Your vitals are okay kid. Your just physically and mentally exhausted. You may feel a little wossy." Right as he said that Amity clasped her hand over her mouth. Prowl sat her down and held her hair back as she puked.

"Ewwww." Sentinel said. Amity took out her blaster and shot at his feet.

* * *

Amity was passed out in the med-bay. She had bags under her eyes still. Ratchet wanted to keep her in there just in case. He was now examining the visor that was on her face.

"Any idea what it was for?" Optimus asked

"From what I can tell, it blocked out all subconscious and conscious thinking."

"Making her unaware of everything, so she didn't any emotion or feeling." Prowl said.

"Yep. It also allowed Soundwave to monitor her health."

"But why would he want her?" Optimus asked.

"It's obvious, she was the only skilled full human we know and are friends with. Soundwave must have known that he could use this to his advantage." Prowl stated. He looked over at Amity. She rolled over to her side and moaned. His mark started to glow very faintly. Optimus, who was the closest to him, noticed.

"Prowl, what is that?"

"Hold on." Prowl walked over to his friend on the huge berth and knelt down besides her. He sat his hand on her and his mark glowed a little more. Amity's body went limp.

"So, what was that?"

"I have noticed I have a special connection with Amity. I can tell when she is in trouble. That includes nightmares." Prowl jumped of the berth. "It's late, I'm going to bed."

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other after he left. Optimus raised a eyebrow in question.

"I have no idea kid. Their complicated." The old medic said smiling as he went back to work.

* * *

**Da-taaaaaa! What you think? Don't forget to check out the poll on my page. The question is 'What under cover mission should Amity do?" The answers are…**

**1 'Stripper' to find out a location.(Won't actually strip.)**

**2 Fake Date**

**3 Goon**

**4 Flirt with a main boss and get taken to his house.**

**5 Street Racer.**

**Vote my page!**


	22. Chapter22Trust:Questions and complaining

**Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

**Chapter 22: Trust. Part 1: Questions and complaining. **

"Ugg" Amity sat up. She clutched her head and closed her eyes tight again.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty."

Amity opened her eyes and saw Ratchet standing there. She looked around and saw the room was pretty bright. "How long was I out?"

"16 hours."

"What?"

"Don't worry kid. You needed it, you look like you could use a few more hours. Other than that how do you feel?"

"Like a bunch of grenades went off in my head."

"Thought you would; here." He handed her a bottle of pain killers, she dry swallowed them.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Sentinel and Optimus had a fight about you."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Prowl may have or may not have blasted him against a wall."

Amity chuckled. "I hate that man. Well 'bot."

Ratchet didn't say anything.

"What?"

"I just think Sentinel needs to get along with humans more, that's all." He turned away from her, smiling.

* * *

The 'bots and humans stood at the top of Sumdac tower. Rodimus went to get the ship while Ratchet was setting up the space bridge. "Can you hurry it up!?" Sentinel said.

"Could you once ask nicely?" Amity asked him.

"I don't talk to traitors."

"You're still talking to me."

Sentinel and Amity kept bickering at one another. Sari looked over to Prowl. He was leaned against the wall watching them thru his sunglasses smiling. "What are smiling about? Yesterday you blasted him into a wall."

"No reason."

Sari raised an eyebrow at him. She knew something was up. Ratchet got the space bridge opened up. "Happy now?" He asked Sentinel.

"Yes and no. Now let's get go….." He was cut off by the space bridge sparking. Then the wind started to blow hard. "What's happiniNGGGGG! Sentinel flew thru the space bridge.

"Ha, sucks to be him." Amity joked. All of sudden she flew right into the space bridge after the Prime. The bridge closed behind them both.

"Aw slag." Everyone said.

**Meanwhile **

Sentinel and Amity rolled down a huge hill. They kept going and going. Until they both made it to the bottom. Sentinel hit his head pretty hard on a rock, getting knocked out; while Amity crashed into a bush. She got up and brushed herself off. She looked around. They were on an island of some sort. "Great, just fucking great. I'm stuck on an island in the middle of who knows where, with the most annoying 'bot in the galaxy." She turned around. "What do you think we should, do, now?" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of Sentinel's body. "Oh my god."

_"Sentinel? Sentinel wake up!" _Sentinel's head hurt like the pit. He opened his eye's slowly and saw Amity's face over him.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" He screamed backing up into a tree. He looked around everything seemed so big. He looked back at the human femme, she was bigger as well. "What happen? Where are we? How are you so big? Why is everything so big? This is somehow your fault!" He asked as he got up.

"Uh, Sentinel maybe you should sit back down."

"Don't tell me what to do organic!"

Amity smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Your one to talk." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?!"

She gulped. "Look at your hands."

Sentinel raised an eyebrow at the girl. He looked at his hands. THEY WERE ORGANIC! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed like a little girl, and then passed out.

"That went better than I expected."

* * *

Sentinel opened his eyes and sat up. His head still hurt like the pit. He looked at his body. _No, no, no, NO! This has to be a dream! Wait, I could be stuck in that mind thing Optimus told me about. It's my worst nightmare come true!_ He looked at his clothes. He wore a blue jacket with hints of yellow in it. The shoulders had orange and gray on them. Under his open jacket was a grey shirt with a red autobot shield on it. He had a pair of blue denim jeans and brown combat boots. He sighed. _Okay okay, calm down. Think of the positives_. He thought and thought. Nothing came to mind. _At least I'm not exposing my protoform._ He looked around and saw he was in a jungle with a beach in front. _I thought the human girl was here with me?_ "Organic?!" He shouted. No answer. "Organic?!" Sentinel felt scared for a moment. He had no idea how to be human. _No, you're not scared. What was that human's name? Amo? Amay? It started with an A._ He scratched his head. It felt weird having a fur like substance on it.

"You look a little lost." He turned around and saw Amity standing there with something round and orange in her hand.

"Where are we? How did this happen? How?"

"Sentinel calm down. I don't know where we are, and I think this happened from when we fell in the space bridge."

Sentinel put his head between his knees. He felt the back of his head and there was some kind of silky feeling. He sat up and pulled it off. There was some kind of red substance on it. He looked over and saw that Amity had a tear in the bottoms of her sweat pants. "Why did you put a red stained cloth on my head that came from your amour? That's nasty."

"First of all genius, there called clothes. And I ripped a piece of to help stop your head from bleeding." Sentinel gave her an odd look. Amity face palmed and explained. "Blood is the human form of energon. When blood is 'leaking' we call it bleeding." She spoke like she was talking to a three year old.

Sentinel put his hands on his stomach. "I think I'm gonna blow a gasket." He moaned. His stomach made a gurgle sound. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Calm down you idiot. You're just hungry." Sentinel raised an eyebrow. Amity face palmed again and sighed. "You need to refuel."

"Oh."

"Can I sit down?"

Sentinel gave her a weird look. "Fine." He sighed leaning against the tree. She sat down across from his and showed him the round object in her hand. "This is called an orange. It's one of the many different types of fuel humans can eat. It's a type of fruit." She started to peal it. "An orange has to be pealed first like this." She finished it and pulled the two half's open; she handed it to him. "And for the love of god, please don't forget to chew."

He ripped it out of her hand. "I'm not a sparkling." He looked at the weird object then at her. "Do you mind?" Amity sighed and flopped her back on the ground. Sentinel took a bit of the orange. He was surprised, it actually pretty good. He ate it down fast. "You got any more?"

Amity sat up on her elbows. "No, but we got to get moving. We need to find fresh water before nightfall if possible. A human can last longer without food then water." She got up and held her hand up to help him.

"I can do it." He growled. He got up and gained his balance.

"Okay let's go."

"What makes you think you get to lead?!"

She turned around at him and poked him in the chest. "One, because I'm human, two, because you don't even know what water is, and three, BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Sentinel held up his hands in defeat and started following the girl into the woods. They were quiet for a while. "So, uh, what is water?"

"You know that stuff that falls out of the sky and collects in the lake?"

"Yea."

"That's water."

"You guys drink that?! If we needed that, there's a bunch back there!" He pointed back to the beach.

"That type of water has salt in it. That means if you drink it, it's nasty and you could get sick. We have to find fresh water."

"I hate this planet." It wasn't long until Sentinel started to complain. "My pedals hurt, it's too hot, why I'm I dripping water, are we almost there, how much farther?"

Amity stopped and looked at him. "Look, I'm trying really hard not to be a bitch. So would you please stop complaining and just walk. Please?"

"Well sooorrrryyyy."

"If you're so hot take your jacket off and carry it." Sentinel gave her a look. She sighed. "May I?" She asked him. Sentinel nodded. She went behind the prime. "Hold your arms out." He did. She grabbed the collar and pulled the jacket off.

"What are you doing? You're showing my protoform!"

"Dude calm down. You're wearing undercoating. Plus on this planet, it's normal for guys to show their upper body. JUST their upper body."

"Okay." She threw the jacket at him and kept walking. He walked a little faster to keep pace with her. He was about a foot taller. After a while he sighed. He was tired from walking and his mouth felt dry. He was also very bored.

"You bored?" Amity asked.

"No of course not." He said sarcastically.

Amity rolled her eyes. "You have any questions that won't annoy me?"

Sentinel thought. He guessed it would be a good time to figure out what the pit was he supposed to do. He HATED this. "You have any tips on this?"

"If you feel a weird feeling right under your stomach that means you have to go to the bathroom, stay away from animals if possible, and don't ever ever eat anything unless I say its okay."

"Why?"

"Some food can make you sick, some animals are venomous and or aggressive, and unless you want to piss yourself and make your pants wet and smelly go to the bathroom. That means go somewhere private take your pants and undergarments off and well, you can figure out the rest."

Sentinel sighed. "Being organic is complicated and disgusting."

"At least you're not a girl."

"Why?"

"Let's just say one time a month, you would hate it."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know. TRUST ME."

It was getting dark, and they still haven't found any fresh water. "Let's rest here for the night." Amity spoke up when they reached an open area. "We'll keep looking tomorrow. You mind staying here and clearing the leaves and junk while I go get some fire wood?"

"I don't even know what 'fire wood' is, and do I really have a choice?"

"No."

It took about an hour and a half, but they got a fire going and Amity managed to find some more oranges and even some mangos. Sentinel kept trying to stay awake, but wasn't having much luck. "How about you get some sleep? I'll take first watch, just in case something shows up. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Sentinel didn't need to be told twice. He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. _I hate this planet. And that organic is still nuts. She's a traitor, I can't trust her fully._

**Part one of a few chapters. I believe it's time Sentinel understood humans more. And trust me, him learning how complicated human life is important to the story.**


	23. Chapter 23: Trust Part 2: Let it go

**Thank you Galem for your funny comment :** _**Tehe! Sentinel's on Amity's turf now! This is awesome! :D**_

**And this one is from a few chapters back, thank you ProwlPony100:** _**THIS. WAS. AWSOME! I READ THE WHOLE THING IN 3 HOURS OR MORE WITHOUT TAKING A BREAK! PLEASE MAKE A SEQUEL OR SOMETHING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Good job really love it and I wasn't joking about the reading it for over 3 hours thing. I add this to my favorite's and going to follow it.**_

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.**

**Chapter 23:Trust Part 2:Let it go **

Sentinel opened his eyes slowly. The sun was bright and it was still hot. _Great, another fragging day of this._ He sat up and his back killed from sleeping on the ground. _Great._ He thought sarcastically. _Where's the human?_ He looked around but couldn't find her. _Wasn't she supposed to wake me last night?_ He got on his legs and looked around some more._ Oh great, I got ditched. What the slag was that girl's name?! Ahmo? Aem? Oh I got it!_ "Amily!"

Amity popped from the trees. "Close, but it's a t not an l." She carried some kind of sack. She sat it down and threw some wood in the pit. "Lucky the knife part works. The electric is messed up and so is my blaster." She sat down on the ground and clashed them together to make a flame.

"Where were you?"

"My Sentinel, you sound a little worried."

"I wasn't."

"I went to look for some food."

"I thought you were gonna wake me last night."

"You looked like you could use a few hours. I walked in the woods a bit and found some kind of plant that I could scoop the insides out and make a sack."

"Good." He sat back down. Amity opened the sack and threw him a mango. He threw it back.

"I'm not hungry."

"Wish you would have told me that before I lit the fire." It wasn't that large so she was able to stomp it out. "Let's get going."

* * *

After awhile she stopped and turned towards Sentinel. "Here, you might want to take this." She deactivated one of her gauntlets to the bracelet and gave it to him. "Just in case." He shoved it back in her hand.

"I don't need any favors." He grumbled and walked around her.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have any problems!" He yelled and kept walking.

"Yea, I can see that." She walked faster to keep in pace with the Prime.

"Could you not stand so close?" He grumbled.

"I'm an arm's length away." She said. "Hey look." She pointed and saw deer tracks. "This is a good sign."

"How?"

"That means more animals have been around here. We're not the only ones who need water to survive."

"Gross. You organics share the same water with animals? What is wrong with you people?"

Amity face palmed. "Look Sentinel. I am trying really hard not to beat you to a bloody pulp. It's not helping that you complain, wine, or insult my race. So how about we get moving, okay?"

"Fine." He grumbled. They kept walking in silence until they reached an open river.

"Finally." Amity said. She walked up to the water and looked into it. "Looks alright." She sat down the sack and knelt down and splashed some water in her face.

"So what? Does your skin absorb the water or something?" Sentinel asked.

Amity chuckled. "Was that a joke?"

"No."

Amity rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Yes Sentinel, here try some." She splashed a huge amount on his face and shirt.

It took him a minute to understand that she was joking. "I hate you." He mumbled.

"I was cooling myself off. You drink it like you would drink oil. But since we don't have anything to hold it for now, cup your hands like this and pull the water up to your mouth and drink it." Amity tried to hold back her laughter._ At least he's trying._ She thought. "Better?" She asked. He didn't say anything. "Okay, well then; what do you want to do now?"

"Why I you asking me? You're the human."

"So are you. I'm just trying to give you a little push. We have no idea how long we're gonna be here for. We need to learn to work together. I know it's gonna be hard. Hell, I think it's gonna be harder then fighting Blitzwing, or fighting of Soundwaves music. But it you want to live, it's what we have to do."

Sentinel gave her a dirty look, he didn't want to admit, but he knew she was right. He looked around, he wondered how different human survival skills where from Cybertronian. He took a course at the Elite Guard. "Uhh, Shelter?"

Amity clapped her hands. "Bravo, Bravo." Sentinel rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "Now how about we split the work. One of us finds food, while the other gets wood and branches to make the shelter; which do you want to do?"

He chose the one he thought would less work. "Food."

"Okay, but be careful. Some of the food can make you sick."

"On second thought you can do the food."

"That's what I thought. You sure you don't want one?" She pointed to her bracelet.

"No."

For the next few hours they worked. Neither of them talked to each other. Amity finished her job and took one of sad sticks Sentinel found and started to sharpen it. _At least he's trying. I'll help him when I'm done._ She started to sing a little while she worked.

_Primus knows how much I hate this planet._ Sentinel thought. He walked out of the woods with some supplies in hand and saw Amity sitting Indian style with her back towards him.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

She sang softly. Sentinel growled inwardly. He was doing work and she was sitting down singing. "What are you doing?!"

Amity jumped and turned around. "Oh, hi Sentinel. Nice load you got." Sentinel threw it down.

"What are you doing?" Amity stood up and showed him a spear she was working on.

"Making this, so I could go fishing in the river."

Sentinel raised an eyebrow. "Fishing?"

"It's a type of food gathering. I don't think you would like it though. The eating or the hunting part. You can't stand the idea of touching an organic, so how will you be able to stand the thought of eating an animal."

"Oh, right." He felt a small amount of guilt. NO, you will not! She's organic. Just like those spiders. He lost his train of thought for a moment at the memory.

"Sentinel, you okay?"

Sentinel snapped out of it. "What? I'm fine. I'm going back to work."

"But you already have enough, we could start building."

"No, I just get some more." He walked back into the woods. I can't show weakness.

"What was that about?" Amity asked herself.

Sentinel didn't realize how late he was out. He looked up and saw it was getting dark. _Slag, better get going._ He turned around and realized he had no idea where he was. He was too lost in his thoughts. _Slag, I guess I'll just go the way I came._ He started to walk when he heard a twig snap. He turned and saw a bush rustle. "Who's there?" He asked. "H-hello?" Sentinel screamed a little when a little rabbit popped out. _I'm an idiot._ He sighed and turned around, only to see a bear.

"AHHHH!" Sentinel screamed. The bear looked at him, roared and charged. Sentinel started to run but tripped on a branch. He felt huge pain in his ankle. He tried crawling but the bear was getting closer. "AMITY!" He shouted. The bear was over him, towing with its paws up. It was about to strike when Amity came out of know where and jumped on its back. Sentinel rolled out of the way and watched Amity get shook off. She rolled and stabbed the bear its neck as it was about to take a bit at her. It wasn't enough to kill it, but the bear got the message and ran off. Amity sighed and got up. She walked up to Sentinel.

"You okay."

"I'm fine." He got up and tried to stand but fell and let out a moan. His left ankle hurt like the pit.

"Let me see." She looked at the ankle. "I think it's sprained."

"What?"

"It's hurt. And it's gonna hurt like hell to walk. Come on I'll I help you."

"No I can do it."

"It's gonna make it worst if you walk on it." She didn't listen to his complaints, she put his arm around her neck and hosted him up. "You know, that's the first time you called me by my name." Sentinel didn't respond. Neither of them talked to each other till that got to camp. Sentinel saw that she already had a fire going. She took him over there and sat him on a log. "Can I take a look?"

"It's fine."

"Sentinel please."

"I SAID NO!"

"Okay, I was just trying to help."

"Well, look where's that's gotten us. If you would have been smart and stayed away from Autobots, we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Excuse me? How is this, my fault?"

"You hadn't to play around with your little freak of a boyfriend you wouldn't have even met us. If you would have just stayed out of the way like a good little organic, this wouldn't have happened!"

Amity stood up. "First of all, Prowl is not my boyfriend. Second how do you know this would or wouldn't happen? IT WAS A SPACE BRIDGE THAT CAUSED THIS. I don't even know anything about them."

"Look I don't know how you did it, but you did. You betrayed us! You worked for a Decepticon. For all I know he set you up to this!"

Amity took a breath. "Sentinel, all I have been trying to do is help you. I grew up in the city; I don't know anything about this. All I know is from watching T.V! Other then Soundwave, why do you hate me? Why do you hate humans? I wasn't a bitch to you, until you started being one to me."

"That doesn't change anything, and organics are disgusting. And if you wanted to help, you should be doing a better job at it and not cause space bridge accidents."

Amity couldn't hide her angry any more. "Sentinel! I have been shot with acid, kidnapped by a bounty hunter, watch friends get hurt, get my mind controlled by a toy, I had to watch my brothers go insane, watch my mother get murdered, and had a father who would hit me, scratch me, CARVE A SYMBLE INTO MY BACK! So would you please cut me some slack!?" Amity was fighting back tears now. Amity sat back down on the other end of the log, her back facing him.

Sentinel was speechless. He kept running over what she said in his head, mostly the last three parts. He couldn't believe it. She always seemed, well happyish. When they weren't fighting of course. _I don't fragging believe it._ He thought. _She's telling the truth._ Sentinel didn't know how he knew, he just did._ I can't believe I'm gonna do this._ "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine." She said quietly.

Sentinel sighed. This was going against everything he believed in. "You're right, you are only trying to help, if it wasn't for you; I would have been scrapped."

"Don't mention it."

Sentinel still wasn't convinced. _That's a terrible idea. Why I'm I even caring about this?! SHE"S ORGANIC._ He yelled inwardly. "And it's not you I really hate. It's something that happened a long time ago."

Amity looked over at him; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm gonna tell you what I've told a lot of people. You have to learn to let go of the past." They were quiet after a bit. "Well, good night."

"Yea, good night."

**I don't care what you people think of Sentinel trying to be nice. Don't worry; he and Amity will still have their funny arguments. What do you guys think so far? One more part of this chapter. Review please. Please check out the poll on my page as well.**


	24. Chapter 24:Trust: Final

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.**

**Chapter 24:Trust:Final**

Sentinel sat up. He looked and saw it was still dark out. He felt another drop hit him. He looked up and one hit his eye. _Scrap._ He got up and saw Amity sleeping. _Should I wake her?_ "Uh, hey wake up." Amity didn't move. He got a little closer. "Hey wake up!" She just mumbled and rolled on her side. He felt another rain drop. He got close. "WAKE UP!" Amity snapped up and put her fist in front of her. Sentinel fell back holding his nose. "OW!"

Amity shook her head. She squinted at him. "Sentinel? Oh my god; don't do that! I'm sorry."

Sentinel got up and let go of his nose. "You're worse than Jazz!" Amity started laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm s-sorry." She laughed. "Your face is priceless." She stopped and took a few breaths. "Jazz isn't really a morning person." She got up. "Now, what is so important?" It started to sprinkle.

"That."

"Knew I should have built that shelter last night." Just then they saw lighting.

"What was that?!" Then thunder came after. "What was that?!"

"Relax Sentinel, it's just a storm." She looked down the river. "I walked down there yesterday while you were collected stuff. I saw some caves, let's go." They started walking quickly. Amity tried not to show fear, even though she hated thunderstorms. When they reached the end of the river, there was a water fall. Amity held up the torch she brought. "There!" She pointed out. Just then it started pouring, they both ran into the cave. It was dark with the moonlight dimly showing. "Hopefully it doesn't last long."

"You're telling me." Sentinel zipped up his jacket more. They didn't know how long they were in there. Nor did they know the time, but for some reason the sun didn't rise. Sentinel looked up and saw Amity had fallen asleep against the rock. He sighed and tried to do the same. He heard thunder. It sounded really close. He saw a flash of light; it was right outside the cave. The light was bright enough to wake up Amity.

"Wow." More lighting struck, they heard a loud boom before the thunder came and saw light. They got up and ran outside. The forest somehow had caught on fire quickly due to the lighting. "That can't be good."

"You think?" Sentinel asked. Just then they heard a howl. They turned around and saw a pack of huge wolfs. There were at least 15 of them, and they weren't normal size; they looked about the size of Bumblebee if they stood on their hind legs. "By the all spark." One growled and jumped at them. They jumped back.

"Sentinel?"

"Yea?"

"RUN!" They both started to book it in the forest; hoping to lose the animals in the fire. The only thoughts in Amity's head were; _how is this possible? How is everything that's going on POSSIBLE!?_ They kept running as fast as they could. the wolfs at their heels. But then, they ran into a dead in. "WHAT? I came here yesterday, this wasn't here!" Amity head Sentinel scream. One of the wolfs were on top of him. Amity ran and stabbed the wolf in the back of the head. It yelped in pain and backed off. Amity helped Sentinel up, he had a bite mark in his shoulder and it was bleeding. Before she could do more another wolf jumped on her back. Sentinel grabbed it and pulled it off. Amity had claw marks running down her back, her shirt ripped up. They both got pounced on again. Amity thought she was dead. All of a sudden her gauntlets started to spark again. She shocked the animal right off of her, sending to the ground, she quickly did the same to the one on Sentinel. More wolfs showed up and growled at them. But a tree fell and blocked them off from the humans. The fire scared them off.

"Thank *breath* the *breath* all spark." Sentinel breathed. Before he could say anything else Amity pushed him back. They both tumbled out of the way of a tree.

"AHH!" Amity yelled. Sentinel gasped when he saw her leg was trapped under it. He started to push the tree, but couldn't get it to move. More trees started to catch fire and fall. "Sentinel just go!"

"NO, I'm not leaving you. We may not get along, but you're still an Autobot. I don't care if you're organic!" He kept trying to push the tree off. He sighed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"It's okay." She breathed out.

Sentinel looked down at the human. "Her name was Elita-One. She was my best friend, and I lost her to organics." Another tree fell next to them. "Just thought it would be fare to tell you after what you told me last night!" He shouted over the noise.

"I'm sorry!" The fire got closer and more lighting struck. Amity laughed. "And here I was just beginning to tolerate you!"

"Like wise!" All of a sudden a blue and black orb started to glow in front of them. Amity smiled and looked up at Sentinel

"We never speak of this again!?" She yelled.

"Agreed!"

The orb grew until it covered them both. The next thing Amity knew; she was in darkness.

**AREA: Unknown**

Amity woke. She looked around and saw she was nowhere. All she saw was white. "Hello?" She shouted. "Is anyone there? Sentinel? Prowl? Ratchet? ANYONE?" Just then she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw and old man. He looked Asian and wore odd robes that where white, gold, and black. "Uh, hi?"

"Hello." The old man said.

"Am I dead?"

The old man chuckled. "No. My name is Master Yoketron."

Amity eyes widen. "Wait what? You mean you're the 'bot that taught Prowl. Why are you human? Why am I here? What's going on?"

"Calm down young one. I only took this form to make it easier to talk to you."

"Well you sure as hell got my attention. So what do you want from me?"

"I have watched you for quite some time. Even before you met Prowl I have observed you're courage and beauty. Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well."

"Uh thanks? But wait how did you?"

"Earth and Cybertron are connected in many ways, and soon you will discover why you have been chosen.

"Chosen for what?"

"You're courage, you're personality, you're beauty, and you're strength. That is why the All Spark and Primis have chosen you to be one of the three keys to bring peace to this world and Cybertron."

"You say what now?" Amity asked with her jaw hanging.

"There are three keys to help unlock peace. You are one of the three, you are The Warrior. The two others will be reviled in time. It is written in the covenant of Primis; The Warrior is the one who shows inner beauty. She has suffered pain, and has been shown the broken truth. But no matter what happens to The Warrior she always puts her battle mask on and never allows anyone to pull it off." Master Yoketron smiled.

"Okay, there has to be some kind of mistake. There are thousands of people in the world who have gone through what I have."

"But yet you are the one that The All Spark chose. The Warrior is not only strong on the battle field, but also in the heart. That is why you where the one who went with Sentinel."

"Hold up, you're the one who sent us to that jacked up Island!?"

"Yes. Sentinel Prime is one of the very bases of organic hatred on Cybertron. He needed to see the troubles that organics go thru to live. You where on the island, but it wasn't real. To everyone else you where gone. But when you awake, you will have no sign of injury."

Amity thought about it and remembered something. "That little bastered knew didn't he?"

"If you are referring to Prowl, then yes he knew." Yoketron smirked. "I told him because he would have been too worried."

"How much does he know?"

"He does not know about the keys, or that you are one. I would prefer it if you told no one. Do not even tell them that we spoke, I find it fare that you know the truth after all the lies you have gone through."

"And Sentinel?"

"He knows nothing. When you awake he will already be gone. You have been asleep for a few earth days by now."

"Wow."

"I have to go now. It was nice to meet you face to face Amity Jones. Good bye Warrior."

"Bye, nice to meet you."

**Earth**

_"Ratchet she's waking up! Amy can you hear me?!"_

Amity slowly opened her eyes. Bulkhead was right in her face. "Ugh, dude two words. Breath. Mint." Bulkhead smiled. Amity sat up and leaned against the wall on the giant berth in the med bay. She put her hand on her head from the small amount of pain she had. Ratchet came over to her.

"You are never going near that space bridge again." He told her smiling.

"I agree." Amity looked to her side and saw Prowl sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happen to you two? Sentinel said he had no memory of what happen."

"I don't know." She lied. "How long was I gone?"

"You where gone for two days. You've been asleep for 3 additional days."

"Holy crap. Did I miss anything good?"

"Nothing of importance."

* * *

Amity walked into her room. It was late, and she had to spend almost all day with Ratchet. _The big softy._ He did a lot of tests. Prowl stayed with her most of the time. She knew he knew she lied. Given he was the only one who knew why that happened. Amity sighed and pulled her blankets off her bed. Under them was a large note. She picked it up and unfolded it. It said:_ Not a word to anyone._ Amity smirked at Sentinel's crappy hand writing. She didn't know if this made them friends, but either way she would try to be a little nicer to him. If that was even possible.

**Ta-daaaaaaa! When I talked about Jazz, I was referring to a early chapter when Bumblebee woke him up. Review please.**


End file.
